The Return of the Princess
by RayanneRegan
Summary: Hermione having fulfilled her duty to help save the Wizarding World is being sent back to her own world. Middle-Earth. Not knowing much and accepting her destiny she begins a journey with the Fellowship of the Ring leading her to yet another war. Hermione x Legolas
1. Book 1 The Wizard and The Queen

The war was over. Harry Potter - the boy who lived - defeated Voldemort - the one who must not be named. It was finally over. 7 years of Hermiones life she spent helping Harry and Ron defeat the Dark Lord, while learning everything she can about magic. Now she didn't quite know what to do. She seemed to be lost in a world that was so familiar yet so strange to her.

Sitting in her old room in the Gryffindor tower, taking a break from rebuilding the destroyed castle, she holds onto her necklace. The necklace she had ever since she remembers. A silver sun, the center an almost gleaming white stone or diamond, she did not know exactly. Her parents were never able to tell her where it came from, she just always seemed to have it with her. And when Hermione felt lonely or sad she sometimes thought the necklace was glowing, but only for a split second, she feared her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hermione I was looking for you", Harry said, who entered her room, breathless, as if he ran a marathon.

"What seems to be the issue? And how did you get up here?"

"Seems as though the stairs are not working anymore and not an issue, but I found this in the Headmasters office and it was addressed to you."

Harry hands Hermione an envelope with her name written across it.

"Dumbledore left me a letter?"

"It seems like it. I found it when going through things in the office, trying to make sense out of some things", he says with a half-hearted smile.

"Anyways, I will leave you to it."

"Thank you, Harry. I will be down shortly", she smiles as he disappears back down the stairs. She never would have thought to find such a great best friend in him.

Sitting on her old bed, she calmly turned the envelope around and carefully opened it, not knowing what to expect at all, but eager to see why her old Headmaster would leave her a letter out of all people.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am writing to you to explain something of most importance, which quite frankly I should have explained to you a long time ago. You will most likely feel more confused after reading this letter then you feel now, but I will assure you that one day everything will make sense.

Now you must understand that whatever it is I am telling you, will not change the fact that you are the most intelligent, kind and loving witch I have ever had the pleasure teaching in magic. It will not change who you are, what you stand for or what you fight for. It is all going to fit together in due time.

When you were just a little baby, I was visited by a powerful elvish Queen, Idris, the wife to the High King of all Elves in their world, Ingwe. She handed you into my custody, begging for your protection, as it seemed not to be safe for you to grow up in their world. Their world is different to ours in many aspects, however I think you should make that experience on your own and not let me spoil your fun. As you might have guessed by now, you are the daughter of the High King of the Elves Ingwe and his wife Idris. I do not know what the reasoning of theirs was in bringing you here, but I promised her to look out for you, to teach you everything that I know and to make sure you grow up to be a respectable woman. The Queen also made me cast a charm on you to ensure you would not be noticeable as an elf and could grow up to a normal life. The Grangers, your parents who raised you as their own, were old friends of mine, happy to take you in and guide you in times of need.

As I do not have time to explain everything you would like to know, I can only tell you whatever is of most importance.

The Queen gave me a few instructions that you will need to know. She told me that you will return to your world once your work here is done. That meaning the end of the war, Harry defeating The Dark Lord, and everything falling back into place. Also you learning everything that there is to learn about magic. Once that time has come you will be pulled back to your world, without your knowing. She told me that when that day comes, you won't expect it to happen, but to try and I quote "not freak out". She says it is of great importance for you to return to you world, as there is a prophecy about you that must be fullfilled. I know you had enough about prophecies and you do not believe in such, but you will just have to go with it.

I know you will feel sad about leaving here, but this is not the world you belong to.

I wish I could be there to answer many of your questions swirling around your head, but you will have to learn and understand at your own time now.

Once you pass through to your world of origin, your appearance will restore itself to how you looked before, also I have been told that memories from your previous world, which you hold will return to you once back there.

I do not know more of this matter, but your name, given to you by your mother Idris.

So I wish you the best of luck, Lady Herminia of Valinor, Daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all Elves.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione tried to make sense of what she had just read, her first impulse to think of it as a sick joke, but then again, this was Dumbledore she was reading from, he wouldn't joke of such matter. It was hard for her to even think that there was another world, of Elves, where she was from, and where she was a Princess. Even harder was it for her to imagine being someone else. She did not know how to be an Elf, let alone a princess. Whatever was going on would hopefully wait a little while longer so she would be able to put herself to the books to find the answers she is seeking.

Standing up from her bed, putting the letter in her small beaded purse, that she carried with her, wherever she went, a glowing caught her eyes and her view fell upon herself looking in the mirror, where the necklace she was holding dear to heart was glowing brightly, warming up, increasing in light flooding from it, to the point where it blinded her, a headache spreading through her skull and the feeling as if though someone was pulling on her skin. Without another thought Hermione was sucked into the unknown for her, leaving nothing of hers behind.


	2. Book 1 The Lord and The Lady

When Hermione was pulled by an invisible force, she knew that her time was up and she was to return to her world, even though she did not know what that world might hold in store for her, where it would take her exactly and what she remembered from that world. While she was pulled back she had little time to think as the journey was over rather quick and she stumbled onto stone floor, regaining her balance in a mere second, taking a deep breath and looking around her. This place was unknown to her, yet beautiful. It almost seemed like it was carved into the mountain with beautiful pillars and detailed ornaments. It was sunny and there was water nearby. It seemed like it was protected by the mountains and seemed ever so peaceful.

Only little memories came back to her at once. She was indeed a princess, she remembers her mothers soothing words, when she was taken to Dumbledore. But she had no memory of this place.

"What is your name", a voice said in a different language, that sounded strange in her ears, yet she understood every word. She spun around quickly, looking at an Elf with long brown hair and a gleam of authority to it, that intimidated her a little.

"Your name, Elf", he sayd again with more force and when the word Elf reached her ears, Hermione looked down on herself. She was wearing different clothing. A fine and elegant dress, hugging her figure in just the right places, her hair went down to her hips and was almost glowing golden.

"I don't - My name, is Lady Herminia of Valinor, Daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all Elves", she said slowly, listening to her melodic voice speaking a language she had never spoken before, looking to the other Elf standing opposite with wide eyes, disbelieve shimmering in them.

"This can not be true", he whispered, more to himself than to Hermione.

"There was no mention of the Highking having children, let alone in Middle Earth. What is the meaning of this?"

"I do not know myself. I have been sent away many years ago by my mother Idris, to keep me protected and live in another world, learning of magic and men, to return to my World once my task was completed and I would be needed here", Hermione explained to the other Elf, whos name she has not yet learned.

"There was an old tale about Idris giving birth to a daughter, fairer than them all, stronger and wiser than them all, to come and protect us in greatest need."

"If possible we could seek out my mother, for she will be able to explain?"

The look the other Elf gave her came close to being a look of pity and Hermione feared the worst. Having lost so much, it was no surprise to her, that in this world it would not be different.

"Your mother, Idris, passed away thousands of years ago, due to an attack of Dark Elves in Valinor."

"Thousands of years ago? I have only been gone for 18 years!", Hermione exclaims, panicking in her head.

"What of my father?"

"I do not know as it is not this land he lives in", he explains.

"The tale I had mentioned goes back to the First Age, we are now in the Third Age. The tale goes back almost 6000 years."

It seemed that his interest in the story got the better of the Elf and he did not mean any harm to Hermione.

"May I ask for your name, as I gave you mine"

"My name is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, you stumbled out of nowhere into my home", the Lord says.

"May I tell you my story, Lord Elrond, as it might shed more light to the current situation?", she asks and as he grants her request she begins he story from her first year in Hogwarts, leading up to the letter Dumbledore left for her.

After having told her story to Lord Elrond, Herminia listened to his thoughts on the matter and he came to the conclusion that he must speak to Gandalf, a grey Wizard and friend of his. Until then Herminia was allowed to stay in Rivendell, given a Room and access to the Library. Upon reaching her room, Herminia was not sure how to take everything in, her entire life changed with reading a letter and she was certain she needed some rest to process her own thought on the matter.


	3. Book 1 The Wizard and The Princess

It has been a week since Herminia had been transported back to her world and there was no sign of the grey Wizard to arrive. She had spent most of her time reading every book she could get her hands on, while also being trained in archery. Herminia, still confused and a little lost, had met Arwen, Lord Elronds daughter and the two of them were talking every evening after Dinner about the two different worlds. She had gotten used to her surroundings and the Elves, but not to herself. She looked different, her features seemed to be the same, but her ears were now pointed, her eyes a strong golden colour and her hair long waves of gold, flowing down. There was a lot that Herminia had to get used to, having the body of an Elf. Her senses have improved, and she moved swifter and elegant, almost royaly.

She was on her way back from her training when Arwen came rushing towards her.

"Father would like to speak to you. Gandalf the Grey has just arrived."

Quickly changing the course of her destination she follows Arwen to meet her Father and a Wizard, that she could have mistaken for Dumbledore.

"Lord Elrond", she greets him with a little bow then turning to the Wizard.

"Master Gandalf, I assume?"

"Indeed, and your name?"

"Lady Herminia of Valinor, Daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all Elves", she says with a small smile.

"So it is true. I heard rumors going around Middle-Earth. All about the return of the Princess, the Queen of all Elves in Middle-Earth", he says in the common tongue, which surprised Herminia, but also made her happy, to talk to someone of her language.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf?"

"Lady Galadriel told me of a tale that Indis herself told many years ago of her cousin being given away to a different world in order to protect that world and for that child to learn and grow, in order to return when needed here."

"I have heard of this tale, Gandalf, but do you think it could actually be true? If this is her, she must be over 6000 years old, yet she has only lived 18 years in a different world. If she is who we think she is, she is the Queen to all Elves in Middle-Earth. She is said to be more powerful than anyone else", Elrond voices his concern. Herminia feels as though he does not think she is capable of such and she has to hold back a smile for him not to underestimate her.

"Is that the corner of your mouth twitching, Milady?", Gandalf asks, turning to Herminia.

"No, master Gandalf." Smiling at the gleam in his eyes.

"If I may speak?"

"Of course", the Wizards grants her request.

"I have been living in a different world and been sent back here because your world is in danger. I may not seem like it, but I have fought a war, I have lived through torture and I am a highly skilled witch", she explains and bring forward her wand, which seemed rather depressing compared to Gandalfs staff.

"Would you mind showing me some magic? It always fascinates me to see something new", Gandalf asks her.

"Of course, master Gandalf", she says, stepping a little further into the center.

"This spell is used to produce a patronus charm, it is to protect from dark creatures, sucking the life out of their victim."

With a swift move of her wand and a non-verbal spell, an otter of light is formed, turning a few rounds until she releases him.

With the asking of Gandalf, Herminia continues to demonstrate more spells, raising hope in the by standing Elves and the Wizard. To them the tales were true and she came to save them. Thought Herminia didn't know what they were dealing with.

"May I see your pendant, Milady?", Gandalf asks after she performed another spell, having caught sight of it.

"Of course", Herminia says, stepping closer to the old Wizard, letting him examine the jewelry .

"If her magic or her name isn't prove enough for you, Lord Elrond, her necklace should serve well enough. It is the emblem of Ingwe, the necklace he gave to Idris for their marriage. No imposer could have this necklace, it seems as thought she is who she says she is. Lady Herminia of Valinor, Daughter of Ingwe, Highking of all Elves. This makes her the highest ranking Elf in Middle Earth. She could be Queen of them all if she wanted to", Gandalf explains.

"I don't want to be queen. All I want to do is help with whatever it is this world is facing. I am not here to claim a title or a throne. I was sent here to be of the best help possible, and to do as said I will have a lot to learn about the coming thread, this world and also myself. I hope that I will be able to stay here and learn, Lord Elrond?"

"Of course. You are always welcome here. We all will help you the best we can, to be prepared for the upcoming events. Welcome home, Lady Herminia", he says, bowing slightly before her.

Herminia and Arwen were talking again late at night, when most elves had gone to bed, and Gandalf had taken up a room in Rivendell to help Herminia.

"Do you miss your old world?", Arwen asks.

"Mostly friends and family. They were the only family I knew growing up. And now, I will never see them again", she says sadly, looking out onto the water.

"Though here you might find a new family. In time you will grow to love this life and the people in it. It might take a little while, but it is worth giving it a chance."

"Do you not think it is unreal that here I am sitting with an Elf that is my grandmothers, grandmothers cousin?"

"Not at all, I may be old in this world, yet while here over 6000 years had passed, in the other world I only lived for 18 years", Herminia smiles at Arwen.

"I hope you will find your happiness, Herminia", Arwen says and bids her goodnight, leaving Herminia to follow her own thoughts and troubles. Reminiscing about her old life, while trying to adapt to the new one.


	4. Book 1 The Dwarf and The Elf

Almost a year had passed since Herminia had dropped into Rivendell, not knowing who she actually was. A lot has happened within a year. She became stronger, training more and harder than any of the other Elves and more knowledgeable, reading every book she could get her hands on. It was easy for her to pick up on things. As it had been in Hogwarts, she learned with ease, putting more effort into her work than ever. She wanted to succeed, she wanted to shine and prove herself to Lord Elrond, that she can be who she is supposed to be. Whenever Gandalf came to visit she would practice her magic with him, showing him spells or learning different spells from this world. Lord Elrond taught her everything he knew of the healing magic and she was more than happy to share her healing potions with him, giving him lists of ingredients and instructions on how to brew them. Both sides benefit from Herminia being in Rivendell. And after a few months she knew that she belonged to this world, developing her full potential, growing stronger with every minute.

Lord Elrond and Herminia had found a new aspect to her powers when one day during a healing exercise that had exhausted Herminia fairly well, she accidentally stepped into the sunlight and a wave of energy surged through her body, filling her with strength and happiness. And though Herminia does not understand why, she is certain that it has to do with her mother and father. Not even Lord Elrond had heard of such power before. When next visited by Gandalf, the three of them tried to make use of that power, when doing magic and during fights and if Herminia would concentrate enough she was able to increase her already good talents. It was scary for Herminia to learn so many things in such short time.

In all that time she had spent in Rivendell she had mostly kept to herself, only being surrounded by Lord Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf or one of the few that taught her how to fight in battle. Gandalf would sometimes entertain her with stories of his travels and if Herminia was lucky he would bring her books to add to her quickly growing collection.

One day, after six months of her stay, Arwen seemed noticeable more happy and joyful, when asked as to why she had that smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes and when a couple of days later a Ranger from the North arrived it seemed as though everything made sense to Herminia.

She had stumbled upon them once during a long walk around Rivendell, talking quietly.

"Lady Arwen, I did not mean to interrupt, who is your friend?", Herminia had asked upon seeing Arwen smiling. The Ranger eyed her curiously, Herminia had taken to wearing a hood to shield her eyes as they shone bright and golden almost unnatural within in the sun and it had caused to much attention for her liking.

"It is not to worry, Milady", Arwen replied, smiling brightly at the Elf that had become as close as a sister to her.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a very old friend of mine", she explained.

"Just a friend you say?", Herminia teased Arwen, causing a blush to form on her face.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, it seems you have quite the history burdened on your shoulders, but do not worry, everything will fall into place soon", Herminia said, still hidden under her cloak.

"And who am I having the pleasure in meeting?", Aragorn asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"I like to stay hidden for now, but do not worry, you will learn of my identity soon enough", Herminia replied, bidding them both goodbye and continuing with her walk.

It was around that time when Gandalf and Lord Elrond told her of everything that was going on in Middle-Earth. They told her about the darkness spreading, the evil rising, and a prophecy that will have to be fulfilled. Herminia had a feeling that the up coming and inevitable war would be much worse than the war she had fought in her previous world.

This knowledge drover Herminia even more to study and train. She wanted to be properly perpared this time. She wanted to know everything before entering a new war. And it came to the point where war was lingering in every corner of the land. Reports came into Rivendell almost daily, bringing news from all over Middle-Earth.

"So these little men are hobbits?", Herminia asks Arwen, who chuckles lightly, watching three little men with big feet, running around in the yard, from up the balcony of Herminias room.

"They are indeed, part of this world, as much as you and me", she replies, smiling down at them. A couple days before, Arwen had come back home with a severely injured Hobbit on her horse, followed a little while later by the Ranger and three more of the little folk. Day after day more guests arrived at Rivendell, men, dwarfs, elves and Gandalf. Herminia, feeling uncomfortable with all the unknown people around her, stayed mostly hidden and out of sight.

When the hobbit, by the name of Frodo awakened, there was a council set for the following day. The decision of the fate of the Ring. Herminia had learnt a lot about the ring, where it comes from and what role it plays, and it scares her that an object that small can have such effect on Middle-Earth. She already knew that the Ring must be destroyed, Lord Elrond had planned of someone taking the ring to Mordor, casting it into the fire where it was made from and Sauron would be defeated once and for all. Lord Elrond and Gandalf both had agreed that whoever took the ring to Mordor was to be accompanied by Herminia, it was out of the question. They strongly believed that that was her task, however they thought it would be wiser not to have her attend the council as of she is a woman as well as her status could cause confusion among the others. So it was that Herminia was waiting away from the meeting, to be called by Lord Elrond, to meet with whoever would bear the ring. It seemed as though several hours had passed until an Elf came knocking on Herminias door, telling her to meet Lord Elrdon.

When reaching the yard where the meeting had taken place, she could make out nine people apart from Lord Elrond. Four hobbits, the ranger, Gandalf, a dwarf, a man and an Elf. The Elf seemed to be watching her curiously, being one of the first to notice her approaching. He was beautiful Herminia could not deny that and he looked of royal blood too and somehow she instantly knew who he was. So her eyes fell upon the others, names popping up in her head, some of which she had heard before, some no one had mentioned to her.

"May I introduce the tenth member of the Fellowship of the Ring", Lord Elrond spoke once Herminia had reached him.

"Another member? Why were they missing from the council meeting and who decided they were to join this quest?", the man spoke, almost rage ringing in his voice.

"It was decided long before your arrival for her to join this quest", Lord Elrond says.

"A lass? Joining a fellowship headed towards war?", Gimli exclaims, followed by more protest and concern.

"A war is no place for a woman", Aragorn speaks.

"It is as though that this is not for any of you to decide. I will join the ring bearer, with or without your consent", Herminia spoke for the first time, the sound of her calm yet fierce melodic voice, making all eyes turn from Elrond back to her.

"And why are you hiding your face? I will not march towards Mordor with someone who is hiding their identity, let alone a lass", Gimli says again, to which Herminia chuckles, making him go quiet immediately as he is almost like everyone else enchanted by the sound of it.

"Master Gimli, son of Gloin, I do well know that this quest is based on trust and friendship for its success. Yet I am doubtful to whether you are ready or not for my identity", Herminia says with such calm in her voice that Gimli calms down, his doubt not gone, but his raged tamed.

"Milady, I think there is not enough time to determine whether they are ready. You will not let the fellowship leave without you and they will need to trust you", Gandalf says thoughtfully, looking up into the sky, sun shining brightly down onto them.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc, Peregrin and also Legolas, son of Thranduil, it is an honour to meet you all, though I fear that revealing myself will not help you trust me, as trust has to be earned, it is not given by a name."

"I have had enough of this", Gimli started yet another rant, though Herminia growing quite irritated with him, whirling around, taking a big step closer to him.

"Gimli, by all means, take a look", she snarled, taking off her cloak, revealing her long golden hair, glowing in the sun, her golden eyes, gleaming in the rays and her elvish body, radiating with golden energy. Herminia could feel her energy rising inside her, making her fingers twitch and if she could she would throw daggers with her eyes.

"Milady", Gandalf says in a calming voice, sensing her frustration and putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Master Gandalf", Herminia says ashamed of herself, not realising that no one else has said a word and Gimli feeling fairly ashamed himself.

"Milady, are you a descendant of the Vanyar?", Legolas speaks astound, not trusting his eyes, though he had seen of golden hair before, from his father, he had not once met an Elf with golden eyes or a golden shimmer to them.

"My name is Herminia of Valinor, daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all Elves", she says with confidence in her voice, that would make her shine even brighter. Gasps go through the nine companions, and Lord Elrond had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. The hobbits more confused, Boromir thoughtful, Aragorn with a raised eyebrow towards Lord Elrond and Legolas not able to take his eyes of her.

"Is this - true?", he turns to Lord Elrond.

"You do not trust my word?", Herminia asks him, curiosity in her voice.

"Your majesty, I do, it is only hard to believe as I have had heard of tales but never thought it would come true, yet here you are. In flesh and bones, with power radiating from you, that makes it hard to comprehend", he explains in the elvish tongue, making Herminia happy to reply in quenya, the elvish language.

"No need to call me majesty, my prince. I shall be named Herminia, as I am part of the fellowship like everyone else", she explains, tilting her head.

"Of course, Herminia."

"I still don't think a woman should ride to war with us", Gimli says, interrupting the conversation.

"Master Gimli, it has been decided that she would be part of the task, long before you were part of this task", Lord Elrond tries to reason with the dwarf but to no avail.

"Even though I do not need to do this, I will tell you quickly where I come from, and then I shall show you some of my past. My mother Idris after my birth gave me to a Wizard in another world, to protect me and also to fulfill the prophecy, she had been told about after my birth. I grew up in the other world, as a witch, a smart one at that. When me and my friends were 11 years old we started preparing for a war against a Wizard gone dark, The Dark Lord, my friend was destined to destroy that Wizard and after 7 years he killed him. I shall show you some memories from that time", Herminia explains and then gets her wand out thinking about how she could show them her memories and while thinking about it, her hands moved creating a mirror out of pure light between 2 trees.

"Well that was unexpected", she mumbles to herself. She wonders if it would work like a cinema screen, if she put her memories on its surface, maybe they would replay. Lord Elrond watching her carefully, he had not seen such magic before.

With the tip of her wand she touches her head, closing her eyes, extracting the memories, carefully chosen and placing them on mirror of light she had created.

While going through he memories with the other nine and Lord Elrond, she explained few moments, as of the incident at the Ministry when Harry had thought that Voldemort had Sirius, she explained only how she got injured. Then it jumped to sixth year and the fight when Death Eaters had stormed to castle and Snape had killed Dumbledore. Going to the memories of when they were held at Malfoy Manor, then how they escaped on a Dragon out of Gringotts and onto the last and final battle of Hogwarts.

"I have seen war, I fought war, I have been tortured, I have buried friends and family, so do not tell me war is no place for a woman, when I have been to war already and won that war."

"You rode on a Dragon?", Peregrin asks when an uncomfortable silence is spreading through the yard.

"I did, Master Peregrin. It may not have been on of my smarter ideas, but it kept me and my friends safe", she says with a little smile, liking the hobbits far more than the rest of the fellowship.

"Now that is all settled, shall we begin with the planning of the quest?", Gandalf says with a dismissing smile.

While going into detail about the plans, Herminia could sense Boromirs discomfort and could hear the dwarf grumbling to himself, and she realised that it would be a lot of work to get them to trust her, and treat her as one of them.


	5. Book 1 The Man and The Elf

Before they would depart for Mordor, Lord Elrond and Gandalf thought it would be wise to train them all, as war was ahead of them and especially the hobbits were rather unprepared. So day after day they would train together, get to know each other and learn as much as possible about the enemy as they could. Herminia was mostly watching the others train, talking with Gandalf or training with him separate from the others, as she had mastered her sword and archery skills during the past year, which got her doubting looks from Boromir and Gimli, though she did not care.

"Lord Elrond", an Elf came running up the stairs into the training hall, where the others had yet another lesson.

"What is it?"

"The elves you sent out two days ago just returned. Several are badly injured, while others did not make it", he says and with that Lord Elrond and Herminia rushed out the door, followed by the others. When getting down to the yard, it was a sight Herminia had not seen in a very long time. Not since she had returned to this world. About 12 elves lay on the floor, bleeding and whimpering, and her heart broke upon seeing this. Lord Elrond immediately got to work and examined an elf and Herminia followed suit.

She knelt down next to an Elf, bleeding heavily from his chest and when looking closely, she can see that he was stabbed multiple times. He looked at his face and she could see the panic in his eyes.

"You are going to be okay, do not worry", she whispers to him in elvish, holding his hand, while preparing to heal him with what Lord Elrond had taught her. The bleeding would slow down but didn't stop and soon she grew frustrated. She gripped his hand tighter, wishing that he would just heal up, and after a few moments, he started relaxing, breathing stronger and in the gasping. Herminia opens her eyes, to see that the elves wounds had closed up and he was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You saved my life, Milady", he says and Herminia stares down at him. She did.

"I have no idea how I did this", she replies to what the elf smiles at her.

"I do not know either, but I am most certainly grateful", he says, getting up as if he had not been injured. Herminia must have used some sort of power she did not know she had and she didn't even feel a little tired from it. Hearing the commotion behind her, she turns around and goes to the next elf, grabbing his hand, closing her eyes, and wishing for them to be healed, wishing for his wounds to close up. It seemed to work and she continued to do this to every elf that had come back with injury, even to the ones Lord Elrond had attended, though he is skilled in the art of healing he could only do so much. What she could do was something else. When everyone was healed and up on their feet again, Lord Elrond looks at her and smiles.

"It seems you have completed the art of healing."

"It seems so. I do not know how I did it, though", she says, wondering why she never did that before.

"Sometimes our real strengths develop best under pressure and seeing that those elves were in immediate danger, must have triggered something", Gandalf speaks, making Herminia turn around to him. He and the others were standing by just looking at her. Gandalf looked a little like a proud father would look at his child and Herminia felt gratitude surging through her, smiling at him.

"Well I guess it is not that bad after all for her to come with us", Gimli grumbles and looks at Boromir who nods in agreement.

"What happened?", Herminia asks one of the elves that came back injured.

"We were out scouting the area, when we were attacked by a pack of orcs heading south, we killed most of them but a few got away. They killed 12 of our best", he says looking at her, then Lord Elrond and to the ground.

"Take more elves and bring the fallen home, so we can give them a farewell", he instructs the leader of them and he sets of to gather more elves. Shortly after they depart and Herminia prays that they will come back safe.

As everyone settled down again the fellowship returned to their training, much to the dismay of the hobbits who would rather sit down and have a meal.

"Lady Herminia, why don't you come and fight with us?", Peregrin asks her when she tells him that they would need the training.

"I have learned all there is."

"I'd like to see it", Boromir says.

"Even though we have no doubt that you are indeed a skilled healer, I'd like to see how you would do in battle", he explains and to her surprise it sounds genuine and not doubting as much.

"You would like me to battle you, Sir Boromir?"

"Yes."

"Okay", Herminia says, taking out her sword, an elvish blade that had been made for her especially. As she steps closer, the others make way for them, standing on the side, to watch them duel. Boromir was a good fighter and as much as he annoyed Herminia most of the time, she did not want to embarrass him in front of everyone so she took it easy on him.

"Why do I have a feeling you are not fighting properly?", he asks her out of breath, after almost 20 minutes of them sparring.

"Because I don't", she smiles and easily continues to fight, not feeling tired or worn out.

"As an elf in general I have an advantage over you and on top of that, using my powers, I could have you unarmed and at the edge of my blade within mere seconds", she explains to him while blocking one of his advances.

"And I do not want to embarrass you in front of everyone", she whispers to him when their blades make contact again.

"Why don't you fight Legolas then? He is an elf, so you would not have any advantage there", Gimli shouts from the side, making Herminia and Boromir stop their duel. Her eyes wander from the dwarf to the Eleven Prince who looks interested yet distanced.

"Of course, if Legolas would be interested?" She looks at him questioningly and he nods, stepping into the middle, trading places with Boromir. Herminia studies him for a little while, noticing that not once she he got here, she had seen him smile properly and she wonders what caused it.

They were dueling, quietly, both equally good with Herminia only relying on her sword fighting skills and not her magical power and after what seemed like forever, they called it a draw, both getting rather bored of the back and forth.

"How long have you been trained with a sword?", he asks when they finish, glancing at her.

"The last year, the elves here taught me everything they knew", she says.

"Quite impressive. I have been training my whole life, yet we are one the same level."

"Is that a compliment, Legolas?"

"It might be one."

"How about you show us some magic, Lady Herminia", Merry asked her excitedly, from where he stood with the hobbits.

"Magic! Nothing can beat my fine, broad-bladed axe", Gimli says, showing his axe proudly.

"Oh really?", Herminia asks with amusement, taking out her wand, and with one non-verbal Tarantallegra the Dwarfs legs started dancing uncontrollably, making everyone burst into laughter and even Legolas smiled a little.

"Make it stop", Gimli burst with faked anger and Herminia stops the spell, and the dwarf stumbles a little, catching his breath while muttering to himself.

"You!", he voices towards Herminia but does not finish the sentence as a smile is creeping up on his own face.

After a little while of them taking a break they continue their training, Herminia returning to stand next to Gandalf.

"A little fun is what they needed, with war being just around the corner", he smiles down at her.

Later on that day they held a funeral of sorts for the fallen elves, that were brought back. It was a beautiful ceremony and even the dwarf attended, paying respect to the elves. It was a quiet night and everyone headed to their quarters early. Herminia took to taking a walk with Arwen whom she had barely seen that day.

"He really makes you happy doesn't he?", she asks after a while.

"Yes, he does. I know I shouldn't feel that way about him, father wishes for me to love another elf", Arwen says with a little sigh.

"It does not matter whether he is an elf, a man or a dward by all means. As long as he makes you happy, it should be all that matters, Arwen!"

"A future for me and him would mean that I would give up my immortality so I can live and grow old with him. It has only ever occurred a handful of times for an elf to fall in love with a men and my father even though he is half-elf, wishes for me to have my immortal life, rather than giving it all up."

"But would you rather have a a couple centuries with the man you love, that makes you happy, or would you like to live eternity with a broken heart and the desire for him and hating yourself for making a mistake?"

"I wish it would be all that easy", Arwen says, staring out to the water.

"You know my fathers people are living Middle-Earth. They prepare to sail to the Undying Lands, to Valinor, your home. He wants me to go with them. With all the darkness in Middle-Earth it seems as though our light is fading", she explains.

"I heard about it, but think about what you want. What makes you happy. Because it is you that will have to live with the decision", Herminia says.

"Do you wish to go to Valinor once your task is completed here?"

"I do not know. I have not yet had the time to figure out what I want to do. I recently only learnt who I am, I do not know what lies ahead of me."

"Your father will most likely be there."

"You're right, he is my father, yet I don't know who he is as I have never met him. The man who raised me lives in another world and I had no chance saying goodbye", Herminia confesses.

"Maybe this quest will help you find out who you are", Arwen says and they continue their walk back to the yard, to head separate ways to their rooms.


	6. Book 1 The Prince and The Princess

It was the night after, when Herminia took to taking a walk through Rivendell by herself, since Arwen was in the company of Aragorn this evening. She wandered through the city until she finds herself on a clearing a little away from the main roads and she sits down on a stone staring up into the sky. No matter how much she is telling herself that this is her world, she couldn't help but miss her friends and family. It didn't matter to her that her parents were not her birth parents. They raised her and gave her all the love they had. Herminia felt devastated, she never had the chance to restore her parents memories, let alone say goodbye. She left everyone behind that she cared about. In their eyes she must have just disappeared, they probably hated her for just leaving them. She had been here for over a year now and she was wondering how much time had passed in their world. Maybe they didn't even notice her disappearance yet. Herminia created a mirror of light between two trees, even though the sun had already set, she was still able to use her own magic and energy to create the mirror. With the tip of her wand she extracted many of her happy memories with her friends from her old world, placed them on the mirror and watched them as if it was a movie. From memories with her family growing up before Hogwarts, to her memories throughout Hogwarts, all the times they laughed together, to their time on the hunt, where she had been dancing in the tent with Harry after Ron had left them. She watched the memories over and over again, not noticing the tears rolling down her face and her heart leaping at the images.

"More memories of the other world?", a voice startles her and she turns around only to see Legolas slowly approaching.

"Yes, happy memories", she smiles and he comes to stand next to her.

"Why are you looking so sad then?"

"I miss them", she sighs, to what Legolas looks slightly confused.

"I don't think I understand."

"All I have ever known my whole life up until a year ago, were those people. My parents in that world, my best friends, my second family. It's all I knew for the majority of my life. They taught me everything I know, they shaped me into who I am."

"I didn't know", he whispers, watching the images on the mirror of Herminia with her friends in another world, laughing and being happy.

"I fought a war with them by my side, having known them all my life, I would've died for them", she explains and Legolas scrunches up his nose.

"And here I am about to head towards a war with people I only met a month ago and yet I feel as though I would give my life for every single one of them. I knew your name before you were even introduced, it had just appeared in my head and I do not have an explanation for it. It scares me", she whispers the last bit.

"I understand a little better now."

"I never had a chance to say goodbye."

"I just got pulled into this world without much of warning, the last person I saw was my best friend and I had told him that I would see him a little while later, yet I never did."

"Maybe you will get the chance to see them again", he offers weakly, knowing full well that there was no one in this world, able to perform such magic.

After that they sat in silence staring at the memories, including Herminia doing magic.

"Can you transfer anything into something different?"

"Not anything, but a few things, watch", she smiles at him, waves her wand and transforms the fallen leafs of the trees into little birds, flying around them now.

"Outstanding", he whispers while staring up at the leaf-birds.

"Maybe you will find your happiness again, Herminia."

"Maybe", she whispers.

"What about your parents?", Herminia asks after a while.

"My mother passed away a long time ago, being taken and held in Gundabad, she faded there", he explains and Herminia regrets asking in the first place.

"Ever since my father, well, he was not the same. He never spoke of her after it happened. The Grieve changed him. We disagree quite a bit, but then again that is normal for children and their parents", he says when smiling a little.

"I guess we all carry our memories and experiences with us, when we leave tomorrow", she replies, getting up from her position on the stone, with one hand movement making the mirror disappear, only leaving the little birds to circle them.

"I hope for you to mend your relationship with your father one day, as it is lucky you still have him in your life", she says with a little smile, gazing up into his eyes.

"I wish for you to come to love this world as much as you loved the other", he says, taking her hand, squeezing it lightly and then turning around and walking away.

Herminia stood still in thought, this conversation changed her view on the prince a little. Before he always seemed reserved and almost a little arrogant, but now Herminia understood him a little better. He wasn't all too different from herself.

Feeling a lot better than earlier that night she headed up to her room to get some rest.

The next day the Fellowship gathered in the courtyard, packed and ready to depart for their quest. Herminia wearing more practical clothes, also has her sword, her bow and several daggers equipped on her body and her small beaded bag that surprisingly came with her from the other world, where she still had most of the things that her and the boys had used during the hunt. A dark cloak is covering her hair and her eyes again.

Lord Elrond was giving a speech, though Herminia was not listening, lost in her own thoughts.

"It seems the time has come for you to leave Rivendell and make way upon your quest."

"Best of luck to you all", Lord Elrond says as a goodbye. Everyone scatters and gets last minute things, as they would meet in a few minutes at the gate to head off.

"Herminia, please be careful. Sauron should not know of your existence, let alone your powers."

"I promise to be careful, Lord Elrond", she reassures him.

"When all this is done, please come back here, even though most Elves are leaving Middle-Earth, we will be here to wait for you."

"I will do my best", Herminia says, though she doesn't know what she wishes to do, if she was to survive this quest.

"My sister", Arwen calls out, before Herminia joins the others.

"Arwen. You shall make a decision based on what you desire, not others. Promise me I will see you again", Herminia says, putting her forehead on Arwens.

"I promise. Please take care of him, Herminia",Arwen begs and Herminia nods, hugging the other elf tightly, before joining her fellowship.

"Didn't know you had emotions in you", Gimli teases her.

"You don't know a lot about me, Master Gimli, but I can tell you, you do not want to be on my bad side", she smiles and follows Aragorn through the Gate, leaving behind Rivendell, the city that had become her home over the last year, with Lord Elrodn and Arwen almost representing a family. She did not know what was waiting for her on the journey ahead and she prayed that she would make to live long enough to find herself.

They had planned on heading west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days, hoping for the gap of Rohan to still be open for them.

They had been walking for several days now, taking a break on top of the Mountain wide in the open and Herminia didn't like it very much. While everyone was settling down to take a break and the hobbits started making food, Herminia got up, took out her wand and placed several protection spells over them and it reminded her of her time on the hunt.

"What was it you were doing?", Legolas asks, standing and looking around, almost scouting the woods.

"Casting protection charms, so we can't be heard, nor seen from men outside the wards. No magic can enter through the wards", she explains, while putting her wand back in the holste, and taking out a book of her small bag.

"How did you fit a book into this little bag?", Legolas asks again.

"You turn to be quite curious", she smiles at him .

"I'm sorry I did not mean to pry. I'm merely amazed by your magic, is all", he apologises quickly.

"Do not worry, I am not offended, simply amused and the bag is charmed with an undetectable expansion charm as well as a charm to reduce the weight. This way I can carry as much as I want with me, without it getting in the way", she explains.

"When did you do this, I have not seen this bag on you before?"

"It is a bag a brought with me from the other world. Me and my friends used it on the quest we were facing in that world. It contained everything we needed and it still does, I believe it will come in use to us at one point on this journey."

"You seem well prepared for this quest", he notes and looks at her from the corner of his eyes, still facing the mountains around them.

"Remember, I have lived through something similar before", she says sadly and opens her book to begin reading and Legolas knew the conversation was over and she did not wish to continue.

Herminia had gotten used to calling the hobbits by their nicknames, and as of now Pip and Merry were having a playful sword fight with Boromir, while Gimli kept complaining about the way they took, claiming it to be the long way around and that they should meet his cousin Balin in the mines of Moira, though Gandalf turned him down with a firm no. Herminia exhaled loudly and shut the book to put it back into her bag, with all the noise going on she couldn't focus. She stood up and looked at Merry and Pip tackling Boromir to the ground, laughing while doing so, what caught her attention though was Legolas, climbing onto a higher rock, staring into the sky.

"Are those crebain?", Herminia asks him, jumping up to him.

"Yes", he replies.

"My wards won't hold them. They are animals, they will get through and can see through", she says rushed, jumping down.

"What is that Lady Herminia?"

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud", Gimli replies instead, earning a scolding look from Herminia.

Boromir and Aragorn watching the black creatures in the sky now.

"It is moving too fast and against the wind", Boromir remarks to everyone's surprise.

"It's the Crebain, hide!", Legolas said loudly, startling Herminia who did not hear him jumping down from the rock.

With a whisk of her wand the fire they had previously used for cooking was out, all the bags and supplies disappeared behind and underneath rocks. While she did so, everyone else had gone into hiding and the crows were getting rather close.

"Herminia", Legolas shouts, grabs her arm and pulls her with him, into the nap of a bigger rock, pressing her into the stone, while peaking over the side to make sure the Crebain didn't see them. Once they flew off Herminia was very aware of her close proximity to Legolas and coughed slightly, to get his attention. As he looked down on her, he realised his mistake, got off her and helped her up.

"Apologies Lady Herminia, I only wanted to keep you out of danger", he says.

"No harm done, Legolas, Thank You", she smiles and turns around to go and talk to Gandalf, leaving a confused Legolas behind.

"Gandalf, what were Crebain doing here?"

"Saruman uses them as spies. The passage south is being watched", he says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Where do we go now?"

"We must take the pass of Caradhras", he says, while looking up to a mountain covered in snow and Herminia could see the discomfort in the Hobbits eyes.

The closer they got the colder it got and she could hear the hobbits, Boromir and Aragorn chittering and silently cast a spell on them all to keep the cold away, followed by sounds of surprise.

"Thank you, Lady Herminia", Aragorn says with a smile, realising quickly that it was her, while the others still wondered what had happened.

"You are most welcome, Aragorn, after all I made a promise to protect you, and letting you freeze to death would be no good to anyone."

"Arwen, made you promise?"

"Yes, she did. She is somewhat of a sister to me and I would promise anything to her as long as it was in my power to achieve the promise. I would tell you that you hold her heart, but I believe you already know that", Herminia says, smiling at the pendant hanging from his neck.

"She told me, yes", Aragorn replies a solemn look on his face.

"I do not have to tell you, that if you hurt her in any way or do not return to her after this quest, I will hunt you down."

"No you do not have to tell me. But thank you for the warning, Lady Herminia", Aragorn smiles at her, which she returns and then they continue on their journey, fighting their way through the snow.


	7. Book 1 The Watcher and The Witch

Frodo and the other hobbits were having trouble climbing the mountain with all the snow and before she knew Frodo stumbled backwards and rolled down, only to be caught by Aragorn, walking silently next to her. When they both helped the little hobbit up he looked distraught, touching his chest for the ring, that he had been wearing on a necklace. It wasn't there and their eyes followed up a little where Frodo had been walking, looking for it in the snow, and when Frodo moved to pick the up the ring, he was stopped halfway by Boromir picking up the chain, looking at it with an intense stare.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing", Boromir says, enchanted by the rings power.

"Boromir", Herminia says with a calm but stern voice, gaining the attention from the rest of the fellowship.

"Such a little thing", he continues to talk to himself, lifting his hand to touch it.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo", Aragorn says a piercing look on his face, breaking Boromir out of his trance. He walks over to the three of them slowly and handing the chain with the ring back to Frodo who takes it quickly and puts it back around his neck.

"I care not", Boromir says, with a look on his face that indicated quite the opposite of his words and before he walks away he ruffles Frodos hair, as if nothing had just happened. Herminia decided she needed to be more alert around him and watch out for Frodo. She exchanged a concerning look with Aragorn before they continued their journey up the mountain.

The closer they were to the top the stormier it got and as much as Herminia tried to use her magic it wasn't of much use as the sun was disappearing behind dark clouds. The road was getting more narrow, the wind heavier and the snow higher. Apart from her and Legolas, who had no trouble walking on the snow, due to them being elves, the others were deep in the snow, having trouble to fight their way through. Legolas was at the front, running a bit further to search the area, when he stopped and looked around in the air, as if he was seeing something. Herminia looked at him a little confused and then she heard it as well.

"It's Saruman", Gandalf yells and as soon as the words left his mouth the mountain above them shook and rocks began falling down. No matter how hard he tried to counter Saruman it was to no avail and a lightning hit the mountain, causing the snow at the top to come lose and heading down their way. Without thinking Herminia got out her wand and cast a protective shield over them, hoping that she got everyone, when the snow crashed down only a faint amount of water came through, protecting them from most of the damage.

When she was sure there was no more snow she released the shield and looked around.

Everyone was unharmed and stared at her, before looking around them. There was even more snow than before.

"It isn't too bad having you with us", Legolas mused, then turned to Gandalf to follow the conversation that had just erupt within the fellowship.

"We must get off the mountain", Boromir yells over the storm to Gandalf, suggesting for them to make way for the gap of Rohan and head to his city.

"The Gap of Rohan will take us too close to Isengard", Aragorn yells back.

"Let us go under the mountain", Gimli says firmly. Herminia is quite sure she heard him muttering about how he had told them from the beginning to go through Moria. Gandalf who seems lost for ideas and fears any of the options that they have, speaks to Frodo, telling him it is for the little hobbit to decide which pass they choose.

"We will go through the mines", the little hobbit says after a mere second of thinking about it, and Herminia looks at Gandalf, not had she expected him to act this way. Almost scared and she wasn't sure whether or not she would like to find out what was troubling the old Wizard.

Boromir didn't seem too happy about it either, but since there was no other choice they followed Frodo back down the mountain and to the mines of Moria.

"Have you noticed Gandalfs discomfort about going through the Mines of Moria?", Legolas asks her, walking in the back next to her.

"Yes, and I am not sure I will like what we are to expect down under the mountain", she replies.

"Gandalf must have a good reason, if does not wish to pass through the mines"

"And if Gandalf doesn't want to do something, I think we should be wary and alert at all times", Herminia concludes. They held their conversation in elvish as to not unnerve the young hobbits walking in front of them.

They passed the waters and reached the entrance to Moria, yet they were sealed and after the moonlight reveals that if you are a friend you speak the password and enter, Gandalf tries to open the door with his magic, Herminia doubting that it would work, looks closely to their surroundings.

While waiting for Gandalf to figure out a way to open the doors everyone scatters around and the little hobbits decided it was a good idea to start throwing stones into the water.

"If I were you I would not disturb the water", Herminia speaks, being on the edge about this place.

"You never know what is hiding in these waters, Herminia is right", Aragorn pipes in and they all stare onto the water, slight waves coming up.

"I think it is time for this door to open, Gandalf. I have no good feeling about this water", Herminia says, stepping closer to the Wizard.

"I have tried every spell I can think of", he replies, looking frustrated.

"I do not think this will work here", Herminia says, remembering what Gandalf had says the door read.

"It is a riddle, Gandalf", she concludes.

"Mellon", she says and doors crack and after a little swing open.

"Of course. The elvish word for 'friend', how I did not think of that", Gandalf almost grumbles to himself.

"Brightest witch of my age and all", Herminia muses and they all enter the mines, with Gimli bragging about the dwarfs.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarfs", he goes and earns a chuckle from Herminia.

"This is the home of my cousin, Balin", he says. Herminia looks around and maybe it is her elven eyes picking it up or the feeling in her gut, she gets out her wand and points it to the ceiling.

"Lumos Maxima", she says and a ball of light shoots out of her wand, dancing on the ceiling of the mountain and when her eyes come down, to face what lies around them, she must hold in a gasp and puts her shoulder onto Gimli, though he breaks free from her, running to one of the corpse lying on the ground and screams out his pain. It reminded her of her own cries, when she saw her friend lying dead in the Great Hall after the Battle.

Legolas goes to inspect an arrow that was hanging from one of the dwarfs corpse.

"Goblins", he says alarmed.

"Get out, everyone out", Boromir yells. Herminia takes her light that she had cast out and turns around to follow the others, only to see Frodo being grabbed by a massive tentacle.

"Frodo", she yells running out after him, getting out her sword and wand at the same time, closely followed by Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas.

It was a massive creature with more than one tentacle, that had grabbed Frodo, swining him in the air. When they had managed to cut off the limbs, Frodo was thrown away from the creature, soaring through the air and to hit the ground with a loud thud, but Herminia was quicker.

"Aresto momentum", she yells and Frodos fall slows down, and he lands on the floor to Aragorns feet, stumbling up, only to be pulled back into the mines of Moria, where they had just fled, minutes before. The creature in the sea was not to give up without a fight and Legolas had struggles keeping it back.

"Legolas", she shouts and turns around and runs. Once Herminia knew he was safe she shot spell after spell at the creature, with no use.

"Bombarda maxima", she yells, bringing down the walls of the hall and crushing the creature underneath it.

"Oh Merlin", she gasps, realising that she had now trapped them inside the mines, where they not wanted to be.

"Who is Merlin?", Pip asks, but does not get an answer.

"I look us in", she groans.

"And saved us and Frodo at the same time. Do not worry, princess, you did what you had to do", Gandalf says sincerely, though he does not look forward to the path that lies ahead of them. It was pitch black so Herminia again casts a light to float above them.

"Do not blame yourself, Herminia", Legolas says as they follow Gandalf deeper into the mines.

"For my doing we are trapped inside the mines, with goblins. Of course I blame myself."

"As Gandalf said, it was the only way to safe us and Frodo", Legolas says, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She only nods, still deep in thought.

"What was this creature anyway?", Merry asks from behind them.

"The Watcher of the Water, filled with great evil", Legolas replies with a grim face.

"Be on your guard", Gandalf says from up front, "there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

"We have to be quiet, in hopes that our presence goes unnoticed. It is a four day journey to the other side of Moria, after all", Gandalf says, leading them through the mountains.

They continued their journey in quiet and peace, which Herminia did not mind at all, thought when they came upon the top of the stairs, there were three ways upon them and Gandalf did not remember, which way to go, so they settled down for a little while until he would remember.

Herminia was sitting close to Gimli, whispering to him.

"Gimli, I know the loss you are feeling, you have seen my memories."

"How did you move on, lass?"

"My task in the other world, was so important that there was no time to grieve, Master Gimli. Once the war war over, the funerals took place and even then I could not grieve as I had to be strong for my friends. I was needed to be their shoulder to cry on. My grieve still follows me now", she explains quietly and the dwarf nods.

"You are a very strong lass", he says and Herminia smiles at that.

"If you ever feel as though it all gets too much, you can always come and talk to me, Master Gimli", she says and he pats her leg as a return.

Upon looking down into mines of Moria, Frodo jumps up and walks over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, something is down there", he whisper yells at the Wizard.

"It's Gollum", Gandalf says with calm. .

"Gol- who?", Frodo asks.

"The previous ring-bearer, that was captured by Aragorn, taken to Mirkwood, and when the Orks attacked Mirkwood, they took him with to Barad-dur", Legolas explains to Frodo.

"He escaped from Barad-dur?", Frodo asks, having heard about this place and not being able to imagine anyone could escape.

"Escaped? Or set loose?"

Frodo and Gandalf continued their conversation about Gollum and the Ring, while Herminia stepped over to Legolas.

"I did not know your home had been attacked. I am sorry", she says when he turns to her.

"All Middle-Earth is under attack, the Orcs stop from nothing. Their attack to my home was the reason I was sent to Elronds council. We all were sent there for one reason or another, my home was attacked but it still remains strong. There is no need for sorry, we are in the middle of a war after all", Legolas says, putting his hand on her arm, looking at her for a little longer, than he needed to.

"Ah it's that way", Gandalf says all of a sudden and gets up.

"He's remembered", Legolas says.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here", Gandalf replies leading the way and with one concerning look to Legolas and Aragorn Herminia follows suit. They climb down a steep set of stairs and when reaching the bottom, Gandalf also casts light upon the hall that lies ahead them.

"The great Realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf", he says and Herminia must say that dwarfs did have a slight obsession with massive things they can brag about, though this city must have been beautiful once.

When Gimli ran off after a few minutes of crossing the hall they followed him and learnt that his cousin Balin was indeed dead. If his cries of pain earlier had not been heart breaking they sure were now and Herminia could barely stand to watch it.

"We should move on", Herminia says to Legolas and Aragorn.

"We must not linger here."

Before any of them were able to move, Pippin took it upon himself to cause trouble, by touching on of the skeletons and casting it down a well and shortly after they heard movement in the darkness.

"Fool of a Took", Gandalf growls at him.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

"Gandalf. There is no time for this", Herminia says, getting her sword and wand ready, alongside Aragorn and Legolas.


	8. Book 1 The Troll and The Witch

The blade that had been given to Frodo by his uncle Bilbo was glowing blue and before they knew it they were attacked by Orcs.

Aragorn and Boromir tried to barricade the door to the chamber, but they all knew it was only a matter of time for the Orcs to find a way in.

The hobbits stayed closely behind Gandalf who had also gotten his sword out and Herminia was covering their backside. Sword and wand at the ready.

"They have a cave-troll", Boromir tells them as they finish blocking the door.

"A troll?", Herminia chuckles to herself. What is it with fate?

"Why is this funny?", Gimli growls to her.

"I have fought a troll before. With two of my friends.", she says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A troll?"

"Yes, Master Gimli, a troll", she replies.

After only a short while the Orcs broke through the door and the fight emerged. The fellowship was holding up good, and Herminia had just slit another Orcs throat as Sam stopped in his tracks, facing the troll.

Legolas and Gimli tried to fight the troll off with arrows and spears, yet Gimli was soon tied to fight more Orcs and Legolas stood by himself.

The hobbits were trying their hardest to protect Frodo, with Sam using one of his frying pans to knock out Orcs. Herminia, took her sword and wand and made her way through to Legolas, to help him with troll, though it was harder than she imagined as there were Orcs everywhere.

When she saw Legolas being thrown off the troll, the beast spotted Frodo and trapped him behind a pillar. She was so close, but not close enough. Aragorn closest to Frodo tried to distract the troll only to be thrown through the air and now Frodo was facing the troll again by himself.

Herminia just reaching the troll in time to see him pierce his sword through Frodo and the anger took the better of her, she lifted her wand, pointed it at the trolls chest and yelled a curse she swore she'd never use.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light exploded from the tip of her wand and the troll halted his movements, then slowly fell backwards. The other members of the fellowship had destroyed the remaining Orcs and turned around just in time to see Herminia yell the deadly curse. Once the troll was defeated they run over to Frodo, turning him around and expecting the worst, he opened his eyes and lifted his shirt to reveal Mithril.

"You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins", Gimli says, sounding rather proud.

"We should go, there will more where they came from", Herminia says shortly, feeling as though she could not think clearly anymore. The guilt of using that curse eating her alive.

"She is right. We must head to the bridge of Khazad-dum", Gandalf says, rushing them out of the chamber and running through the hall they earlier had come in through, when out of every corner new Orcs appeared and circled them, with no way of retreat, the Hobbits in their middle, when suddenly a glowing light appeared at the end of the hall and a fear spread throughout the fellowship, a fear that made even the Orcs retreat and fall back to darkness from which they had emerged.

"What is this new devilry?", Boromir asks and Gandalf looks as though he regrets his entire existence.

"A Balrog", he says with so much fear in his voice that Herminia had chills running down her spine.

"A demon from the ancient world?", Herminia asks with a shudder to her own voice.

"Run, the bridge is not far", Gandalf yells and they run their way down the steps in order to reach the bridge before the Balrog could reach them.

"Aragorn, lead them on", he instructs the ranger, who hesitates, wanting to help Gandalf.

"Do as I say. Swords are no use here", he shouts at him and he continues moving, Gandalf not far behind.

"I will help you", Herminia says to Gandalf as they run down the steps.

"As much as I would like to say yes, you will be needed on this quest. We can not risk your life", Gandalf says and she does not argue with him upon looking into his eyes. He would not allow anyone to argue with him. He seemed to think that this was his fight to battle. They reached a broken staircase and when starting to jump across, arrows and spears flew threw the air, only missing them by mere chance. With the Balrogs doing a bigger part broke of, making it unable for the hobbits and the Dwarf to jump over. Aragorn grabbed Sam and threw him to Boromir on the other side and he went to grab Gimli but he refused.

"Nobody throws a dwarf", he yells. Herminia running out of patience, casts a non-verbal Wingardium Leviosa on him and the Dwarf flies through the air to the other side. Followed by Frodo and Aragorn. Now the only person left was Herminia and with a slight run, she jumps of the steps and flies through the air, casting a shield in the process to hold of any arrows or spears flying her way.

When they had all made to the other side, they ran further down the stairs, reaching the landing just before the bridge when the Balrog appears behind them. As much as they want to run, Herminia fears that they will not be able to outrun the Balrog and she ushers the other to cross the bridge as quickly as they can, Gandalf being right behind her. When she reaches the other side of the bridge, she turns around to notice Gandalf had stopped half way, facing the Balrog.

"Gandalf", she yells, he turns to her, giving her a look that she could not misunderstand. He quietly told her not to help him.

"You can not pass", he yells at the Balrog.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of anor, the dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun", he yells. The Balrog wields down his flaming sword and clashes with Gandalfs staff, which in turn conjures a shield around him. Aragorn steps forward, wanting to come to his aid, but Herminia holds him back.

"This is not your fight, Aragorn", she speaks in elvish.

The Balrog steps forward onto the bridge, a whip made of flames soaring through the air.

"You shall not pass", Gandalf yells and crashes his staff to the ground and when the Balrog steps forward the bridge beneath it trembles and breaks away, taking the Balrog with it. Thinking of having defeated the Balrog for now, Gandalf turns around to join the fellowship, when from the dark beneath the whip comes up, winding around his ankle and dragging Gandalf with. He is able to hold himself for just a moment on the remainders of the bridge, looks into Herminias eyes, who has trouble holding Frodo back from running to Gandalf.

"Fly, you fools", he says, before he lets go and sinks into the darkness of Moria. Frodo not being able to deal with the loss, has to be restrained by Boromir, who takes him out of the Mines and into the light, leaving Aragorn and Herminia.

"Aragorn, come on. The Orcs now have no one to fear and will be after us, we have to move", she says to him, pulling his hand and dragging him up the stairs and outside. A few feet outside and everyone stopped moving, letting the grieve into their hearts.

"Legolas, get them up", Aragorn says to Legolas, who himself has trouble believing what had just happened. Legolas slowly moving to the hobbits to help them to their feet, does so with a blank expression on his face.

"Give them a moment", Boromir shouts at Aragorn.

"He is right, Boromir, we have to keep moving. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We do not want Gandalfs fall be in vain, so get them up. This is war and in war there is no time to grieve", she replies, gets Sam up and follows Aragorn down the hills.

Aragorn leads them down to the water, heading for Lothlorien, running as to reach the forest before nightfall. Herminia who had lost her hood during the fighting, conjured a new one to her cloak in order to keep her identity hidden, from unwanted eyes.

They march through the woods, deeper and deeper, Gimli telling the young hobbits a story about a sorceress living in the woods.

"I have no memories of these woods", Herminia whispers more to herself than anyone else, but Legolas next to her had heard.

"Did you expect to have memories of this place?"

"No, I was just curious. Sometimes upon seeing something or someone, I get flashes of memories flooding my mind, sometimes my own memories, sometimes placed there by someone else", she explains in a quiet voice.

"How is this possible?"

"I believe that when I re entered this world, my own memories as well as memories that seem to be of importance have been places back into my head, though only triggered through something I see. But I do not know for certain", Herminia says with a wary smile and Legolas only now understand how hard all this must be for her and wonders how she can cope.

"...I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox", is the last thing Herminia hears, before there are arrows pointed at her and the fellowship.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark", a voice says from in front of Aragorn and Herminia risks a peak and suddenly a name pops up in her head. Haldir.

"Haldir", Aragorn confirms the name, bowing slightly before the Elf.

"We need your help. We came for protection", he says to the elf.

"Aragorn these woods are perilous. We should go back", Gimli says louder than needed.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you can not go back", Haldir responds, turning back to Aragorn.

"Follow me, she is waiting."

Haldir and his fellow elves of the guard, lead them through the woods, deep into its core, to a city that must have been created by magic. It was built into the trees and the lights looked magical. Herminia could feel the elvish magic radiating from the grounds.

She follows the fellowship and Haldir silently, not wanting to draw attention to herself, high up into a tree where they were ordered to halt on a platform. Herminia only looked up a little to see what the others were seeing and when a bright silver light engulfed an elvish lady in light and Herminia caught a glimpse of her face memories of her childhood came flooding back to her.

Her mother was looking down at her, smiling. "There will come a time, Herminia, where an elf is born to your cousin Indis' daughter, a grandchild for your cousin, and she will play an important part in what will lie ahead of you" with that her mother kissed her forehead and the memory started to get blurry.

The elvish lady, who must be Galadriel from what she had read in the books, was on the arm of an elf, most likely Celeborn, her husband.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell", Celeborn speaks.

"Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

And without so much of a look to Aragorn, Galadriel knew the answer.

"He has fallen into shadow", she whispers, barely audible.

She looked at everyone in their fellowship with much interest.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all", she speaks, staring at Boromir then here eyes fall upon Herminia and not before long she felt pressure upon her mind, Herminia having learned how to guard her mind in the other world.

"If not too much trouble I would prefer, not to have my mind being looked upon without my consent", Herminia speaks slowly as not to offend the other elf with her words. Galadriel stops in her movements, Celeborn looking alert, Haldir ready to grab his weapon.

"I mean you no harm, but my mind is mine to look at, not yours", she says, still no response from Galadriel.

"Reveal who you are", Celeborn urges her.

"It is safe", Legolas whispers to her, to what she unties her cloak and takes it off, letting it fall to the floor, her golden glow expanding without it, her hair shimmering and eyes sparkling as though they were sparking.

"Lady Herminia of Valinor, Daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all Elves", she speaks and looks Celeborn dead in the eye. The Lord of the Wood, whether he liked it or not went down to his knees as did Haldir and even Lady Galadriel bowed before her.


	9. Book 1 The Old and The New

Herminia felt more than uncomfortable with the surrounding elves kneeling before her. As she had mentioned before, she did not come to this world to claim a title or a crown. All she wants to do is help.

"Please, there is no need for such actions, we are in your home after all", Herminia speaks and reluctantly the other elves get up.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go and rest now, for you are weary, with sorrow and much toil", Galadriel says, her eyes lingering on Herminia for a little longer.

As the members of the fellowship followed Haldir to their assigned quarters for the night, Herminia stays behind as she is aware that there is much to talk about. She picks up her cloak from the floor and throws it over her glowing body.

"Lady Galadriel", she speaks and both Celeborn and Galadriel turn to her.

"It was not my intention to cause you discomfort in your own home", Herminia says.

"I wonder why Lord Elrond had not mentioned your name, as we are no thread to this quest", Galadriel replies in a very calm voice that reminded Herminia so much of herself.

"It was not due to mistrust, it was decided by Lord Elrond, Gandalf and myself to keep my identity hidden, unless needed, as we did not want to take risks. As you may know I am as much of a threat to Sauron as Frodo."

"Very well, we mean no harm to you either, we were merely surprised by your attendance. There was rumor, of course, of your arrival in Middle-Earth, but we did not know for certain, which is troubling, as it is normally easy for me to tell what is occurring in Middle-Earth."

"I do not have the answer as to why you could not see me in the others minds, though I believe it must be magic", Herminia tells her.

"Is magic how you stopped me from entering your mind?"

"I have acquired certain skills in a different world; magical skills, that allow me to have control over my mind."

"Interesting." Galadriel walks up and down the little landing and Herminia only notices now that Lord Celeborn has left the two elves speak.

"Lady Galadriel, may I ask you a question?", Herminia asks.

"Have you known my mother? I heard that your grand-mother, Indis, is my cousin."

"I have never had the pleasure of meeting your mother, Lady Herminia, as she passed away shortly after you were born and that was long before my time", Galadriel speaks, to what Herminia gulps. From what the books told her Galadriel must be over 6000 years old and if her birth was long before her time, that would mean that Herminia is older than 6000 years, which is scary, as she had only lived 18 in the different world. It feels like she over-slept 6000 years of her life.

"You wonder how old you are", Galadriel states after watching the princess.

"I do not know exactly but I believe you are over 7000 years old, Lady Herminia, though this is not to fear."

"I have only lived 18 years in a different world and upon returning I am told to be over 7000 years old. It feels as though I missed most of my existence."

"I only know from legends and tales my grandmother told me, but it was said you were sent to a different world, as you would be able to learn more in their world than in ours. Do not doubt the decision made by your mother and your for nothing your father is high king", Galadriel speaks to Herminia.

"Do you know my father? Lord Elrond told me he does not live in these lands, but still exists", Herminia asks the elf.

"I know that he still exists, in your home Valinor, his role still as high-king. Though the only way to get to Valinor is sailing to the undying lands. There is no return, once the journey is started. Our kin travels to Valinor, as this world has become too dark, though I hold hope for it. I hold hope for the race of men to rise up again."

Herminia looks at Galadriel. Even though she is supposed to be the oldest and highest elf in Middle-Earth at the moment, it seems that everyone seems to know more about her than Herminia does herself.

"I can see you are in conflict with yourself. Do not worry, Lady Herminia, everything will be clear when the time comes. Now go rest", Lady Galadriel speaks and Herminia bows her head, before turning around, only to be met with Haldir, who would guide her down to where her companions were.

"Herminia, are you okay?", Aragorn asks as soon as she arrives and she only gives him a weeks smile, continuing her walk, sitting down on a stone, staring into nothing, letting her thoughts wander.

As much as her destiny is beneficial for her original world, it did not seem that beneficial for Herminia. She had friends and family in the other world, she had her whole future planned there. Everything was pulled from her over the selfish actions from her parents. Did they hope Herminia would return and everything would be perfect? She would save their world, save Middle-Earth and then she would return to her father? To do what? Sit around all day? Do nothing? She loved being in the other world with her friends. She had a proper education, was smart, loved reading was going to finish her NEWTs and then get a job at the Ministry of Magic. She had everything planned out. Now she doesn't know anymore. She doesn't know herself anymore. And she didn't even have time to figure herself or the world around her out as she is stuck in the middle of a war, starting to loose friends again, the image of Gandalf falling down from that bridge, replaying in her mind. It reminded her of loosing Dumbledore. Frodo must feel as Harry felt back then. Gandalf was their hope, their guide and even though she did not know him for long, it pained her to know that he gave his life for the fellowship. It was an eye opener of what this mission is really about. Protection Frodo and the Ring at all costs.

"My Lady, you look troubled", Legolas says, sitting down on the stone next to her.

"The only trouble I have is myself. An inner battle", she replies, not looking at him, just staring right ahead.

"Before I came here, I had lost myself during the war in the other world and as I was about to put myself together, future planned out, I get pulled away from it, having to start all over again. After everything that had happened during that war you would think I deserved a break, but apparently all it took was a prophecy and a letter", Herminia rants to Legolas.

"I wonder what I had done wrong to deserve this", she mumbles, more to herself, though Legolas heard her.

"Do not think of this as punishment, think of it as a new chance, a new beginning. To change this world", he says in a weak attempt to build her up.

"I didn't need a new chance, I had changed a world already. I had changed that world for the better, with all intentions of continuing my work there, getting to live in that changed world, getting to breathe the fresh air that me and my friends fought for so many years, the fresh air that so many of my friends died for." She did not realise she had started crying, only when Legolas reaches out his hand and wipes away a tear she turns to him, his hand remaining on her cheek.

"You do not know what that world would've held for you in the future. Think of it as though fate might have tried to save you from something terrible happening in that world."

"I do not want to seem like I do not care about the fate of this world. I do care. A lot. I would give my life for anyone in this fellowship, as long as it meant saving this world. I know what it is like to live in fear and I do not wish this upon anyone, no matter how miserable I feel myself", Herminia says, putting her hand on top of Legolas hand, holding it there still.

"And this is the reason you were chosen. This is the trait the will save us", Legolas replies, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"How do you cope with Gandalfs passing? I saw it in your eyes earlier. The pain", Herminia says, now focusing on him.

"He was a dear friend, to my heart, it pains me to know he is no longer with us, but I have faith the Valar will take good care of him", he says with sorrow in his eyes, but a spark of hope shining through.

About to continue their conservation they are interrupted, by Boromirs words, a little over the other side.

"I heard her voice inside my head", Boromir says in a conversation to Aragorn, that caught Herminias attention. Legolas lowers his hand and follows Boromirs words as well.

"She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me that even now there is hope left, but I can not see it, Aragorn."

Boromir looked troubled and scared and Herminia recognises those traits on someone she knew in the other world.

"My fathers rule is failing and our people are losing faith", he explains and now for Herminia it makes sense why Boromir would want the ring for himself so much.

"He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it."

Aragorn not sure what to respond sighs, looking lost, though he feels sympathy for the man.

"Boromir, I apologise for over hearing some of your words, though if you allow me I would like to comment", Herminia speaks up, standing from her spot on the stone, leaving Legolas behind.

"Go ahead", he says.

"I once knew a man, trapped in a war and a failing tradition carried on in his family. He found himself in a similar situation as you and thought he made all the wrong choices for the right reasons, in the end he made the right choice for the common good, putting his personal believes and wants aside", Herminia says, an image of Draco Malfoy popping up in her head.

"It is you who decide how to affect this world, Boromir. May it be in a good way or a bad way, it lies in your hands."

Boromir stares at her as to protest, but then thinks about what she had just said, letting a silence spread over the fellowship, the only thing in the air the lament sung by the elves of Lothlorien for Gandalf.

The next day the fellowship got ready for their departure from Lothlorien, ready to continue their quest to Mordor, to the dismay of the hobbits, who enjoyed the city over the dangerous road they would take.

They were granted an audience with Lady Galadriel, who handed them presents for the road, when she came to halt in front of Herminia, she looked into her eyes, though not being able to access her mind, able to read her eyes.

"It will all come clear to you in near time. Though some might say the Vanyar are known for being the fairest elves, they once were known for their powers, but got long forgotten as there was no need in Valinor. Never forget who you are." She then hands Herminia a square item, that almost felt like a book to Herminia.

"In hopes that this will help you find yourself. It was given to me by my grandmother, who was told to pass it on when the time was right. And I believe that time has come", Galadriel speaks, bowing before moving to Legolas who stood next to Herminia.

She put the item in her bag, knowing that this was not the time and place to open it and walked over to Haldir, to wait with him for the others. Each member of the fellowship received, apart from personalised gifts, an elvish cloak with a leave shaped brooch, that would hide them from unwanted eyes. It reminded Herminia of an invisibility cloak, drawing her attention to the similarities between her old and new world. Haldir leads them down to the banks of Silverlode where boats were awaiting the fellowship.

They were travelling in the boats for a week, when they were attacked by Orcs, before the only problem being Gimli complaining about the boat, since he was not used to travel by water. Getting away with a few scratches and a little wake-up call they continue their way to Parth Galen.


	10. Book 1 The Orcs and The Witch

The fellowship had reached Parth Galen without further complications and settled down to rest, a fire to warm them up.

"We will cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the North", Aragorn says, while they all settle down, gathering their belongings.

Gimli had just started another one of his rants, to disagree with what Aragorn had just said but Herminia tried to blend him out as she did not want to participate in yet another argument.

She looks around the little clearing they were sitting, when she sees Frodo, from the corner of her eye. marching into the woods, followed shortly by Boromir and when it is safe, she follows them, to make sure Frodo and the Ring are safe.

"None of us should wander alone", Boromir says, while picking up wood they could use for the fire.

"You, least of all. So much depends on you."

Frodo just stares at him and Herminia can feel that something is wrong with Frodo.

"Frodo?", Boromir asks, but Frodo just turns away.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. Every day. I can see it. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?", Boromir says, closing in on Frodo, looking down on him, while the hobbit looks rather spaced out though Herminia could see the fear in his eyes.

"There are other paths we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart", Frodo interrupts Boromir, walking past him and further up into the woods.

"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy that hope we have." He steps closer and they keep walking further up and Herminia is debating on whether or not to interrupt them and get them to come down as the woods are not safe.

"Don't you see the madness?"

"There is no other way, Boromir!"

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people."

Herminia knew that Boromir had not let go of the idea to keep the ring for himself, she just didn't think that he could be so selfish.

"Lend me the Ring", Boromir shouts, throwing the collected wood on the floor, reaching out his hand.

"No", Frodo insists and Herminia sees that it is now time to step in, but before she could react, Boromir had began shouting and chasing Frodo, throwing himself at him, demanding the ring and without another second, Frodo slips on the Ring and disappears, while Boromir continues to shout.

"Boromir!", she firmly says and runs over to him, picking him off the ground.

"Enough! Do you want the enemy to find us this easily that you would shout like this!"

"Frodo?", Boromir says in a weak voice.

"You drover him to do something that he should not have done. Now come on, we have to get back to the others."

"Frodo? What have I done?", he whispers, seeming to be completely out of himself.

"Boromir, listen to me!", Herminia shouts at him, shaking him by the shoulders, to get his mind clear.

"We have to go to the others. I have a very bad feeling about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now let's go", she shouts and drags him with her, running down the hill, when she hears Merry and Pippin shout to their left and upon looking her heart stops beating for a second. They are asking the Orcs to follow them and then start running off.

"The hobbits, Boromir, come on", she says and changes her direction of running, noticing out of the corner of her eye, that Frodo is running the opposite way and she then understands what Merry and Pippin were doing.

As they get closer they can see that Merry and Pippin are cornered by the Orcs. Herminia grabs her Bow and Arrows in one swift movement and starts shooting the Orcs, followed by Boromir with his sword and soon they find themselves in the middle of the battle. Their attack gave the two half-lings enough time to draw their own swords and all four of them were fighting back the Orcs with strength. But more and more Orcs joined the fight and Boromir saw that they don't stand a chance, grabs his horn and blows it, grabs the hobbits and runs.

"Herminia, run!", he shouts and with firing one last arrow she follows them, but gets held back when attacked by an Orc from her right, once she fought it off, she turns around and an arrow soars past her into Boromirs chest. She stops in her tracks, turns around and continues to fight not ready to give up.

Too focused on her own battle she does not see more arrows being shot at Boromir who still tries to protect the half-lings. When she had fought of most of the Orcs in reach she turns around to help Boromir get the hobbits somewhere safe, but is met with a sight that has her stomach twist.

Boromir has several arrows sticking in his body, he is just about holding up, his sword weak in his hand and he is down on his knees. Merry and Pippin are nowhere to be seen. Boromir looks at her with sorrow. Herminia wants to go to him and heal him, but finds herself approached by another wave of Orcs. She fights with anger now, careless of what is happening around her. An Orc strikes her with his blade across her stomach, which increases her anger, and rising her magical powers. She can feel it bubbling inside her. With growing frustration and more Orcs attacking her she tries her hardest to keep them off Boromir long enough to get a chance to heal him. When it seems Herminia is reaching her breaking point, she cries a shout of frustration and releases all the energy that had built up in her body and a wave of heat shoots from her body. Feeling weak she falls to her knees, breathing heavily, her surroundings blurry and a ringing in her ear. She closes her eyes, not caring if Orcs will attack her, takes a deep breath an opens them again.

"Could have warned us, that witch", some one grumbles, most likely Gimli.

The woods around her seemed to be calm and in a circle, with her being the center, there are Orcs lying dead on the floor, light smoke coming from their dead bodies. Looking down on herself she can tell, that apart from the gash on her stomach she is fine. Realisation dawns on her that she had released a wave of magic, that must have wiped out the Orcs and then she remember Boromir, who was a few feet behind her, she wipes around and sees Aragorn kneeling next to him, closing Boromirs eyes and chest unmoving.

"No", she whispers, which draws the attention to her.

"Herminia", Aragorn starts, but she is not willing to listen to him.

"Open your eyes, you fool", she shouts at Boromirs body, pushing Aragorn aside, trying to channel her magic, towards Boromir.

"You have no right to just pass away!"

"Herminia!"

"I haven't had the time to tell you how selfish you were. I had to tell you off. Wake up, so I can tell you what idiot you are", she shouts at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You brave, stupid, reckless idiot of a man", she shouts, still trying to heal him, but he is not to be saved.

"My Lady", Legolas whispers, grabs her arms and drags her off the ground and a few feet away.

"Let me go! I have to save him", she cries, trying to get out of his grasp.

"He faded. There is nothing you can do for him", he tells her

"Ani lerya", Herminia screeches, wiggling in his arms.

"My quenya is not as good as my Sindarin, but I will let you go, if you breathe and find peace", Legolas replies and Herminia continues to get out of his arms, for a little while, until she gives up, going limp against his body, crying against his shoulder.

"Agoreg vae", he whispers in her ear, while holding her firm against him, to not let her fall to the ground.

"I did not. I let him die. I should have done something sooner", she whispers back, ashamed with herself and helpless that she could not save him.

"you can not save everyone, Herminia", he says, pushing her away from him a little, looking into her eyes.

"This is war, it takes a toll." Herminia then realises how weak and stupid she is for standing around crying when they had just fought a battle against a little Orcs army.

"Goheno nin, Legolas."

"Nothing to apologise for, My Lady", he smiles weakly at her and lets go of her, watching her to make sure she is able to stand on her own.

She takes a deep breath and turns around to face Gimli and Aragorn.

"I must apologise for my behaviour."

"You are hurt, Herminia", Gimli says and points at her stomach.

"Nothing to worry about, my friend", she smiles at him, with a weak smile.

"Have you seen Merry or Pippin?", she asks Aragorn.

"Boromirs last words were that the Orcs took them. They probably thought one of them was Frodo", he explains.

"Where is Frodo?", Legolas asks, looking at his three companions.

"He left", Herminia tells them, remembering seeing him run the other direction.

"What?"

"Frodos fate is no longer in our hands. He and Sam will continue their way to Mordor. Frodo is scared of what the Ring might do to us."

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed", Gimli says.

"Not if we hold true to each other", Aragorn says, looking all three in the eyes.

"He is right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death", Herminia speaks.

"Let us go and kill some Orc then", Gimli says, all ready to go, that makes Herminia smile.

"Patience, Master Gimli. Let us go get out belongings, whatever we can take, also give me time to heal your wounds."

They do as Herminia suggest and after she heals Aragorn and Legolas, she heals herself and the fellowship heads on to find Merry and Pippin and free them from the grasps of the Orcs.


	11. Book 2 The White Wizard and The Forest

They had been running for 2 days and even Herminia, who as an elf has no problem being active, was getting tired.

"I need water", Gimli moans from in front of her, having drunk the last bit hours ago.

"Here", she says, running next to him, tipping her wand and letting water come from the tip of it, refilling his container. She does the same to the others, who give her grateful looks.

"Their pace has quickened", Aragorn says suddenly.

"Hurry", he shouts and runs fast, earning him a huff from Gimli.

"Rohan", he breathes after having climbed the hill, looking out onto the lands of the kingdom.

"Legolas", Herminia says, running a little further ahead to look out further than Gimli or Aragorn.

"What do you see?"

"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard", Legolas shouts.

"Saruman."

They run faster now, more desperate to catch up with the group of Orcs, as they do not want Merry and Pippin to fall into the hands of Saruman. He could infiltrate their minds and use the young hobbits against the fellowship. Against Frodo.

Aragorn waves them to hide behind some rocks as he hears the fast approaching of horses and the times they are facing at the moment, they can never be too sure who to trust.

When the riders pass the group in hiding, Herminia spots their banners and makes them out to be from Rohan.

"Riders of Rohan", Aragorn yells "what news from the Mark?" He steps out from behind the rock, drawing the attention of the riders on him, making them turn around and circle the fellowship in.

"Brilliant idea, Aragorn", Gimli huffs.

"What business does an elf, a dwarf, a man and a hooded figure, have in the Riddermark?"

"Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine", Gimli says and Herminia has to hold back a sigh. That dwarf was too proud for his own good sometimes.

The man who spoke, gets off his horse and walks over to Gimli, Herminias hand going down to her wand, to be prepared.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!"

"You would die before your stroke fell", Legolas says and points his arrow at the mans head, causing his companions to point their spears at the fellowship.

"Boe, Legolas?", Herminia whispers only for his ears to hear and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

"And the hooded figure?"

"No one of importance", Aragorn says to the man.

"We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king!"

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin", the man says, taking off his helmet and explaining he is the newphew of the king and had been banished.

"The white Wizard is cunning."

"We track a group of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive", Legolas explains to the man.

"We slaughtered them during the night. We left none alive."

"Dead?", Gimli breathes.

"We piled the carcasses and burnt them", Eomer explains, pointing to a spot over the plain, smoked rising from it.

"I am sorry."

Eomer whistles through his teeth and calls two horses up to him, by name of Hasufel and Arod.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. Farewell." With that he got back on his own horse and him and his men rode off, leaving behind Legolas, Gimli, Herminia and Aragorn, worried that they might have lost more of their friends.

"Let us not grieve before it is confirmed. We should ride over and see for our selves", Herminia speaks. Legolas and Gimli mount one horse, while Aragorn and Herminia take the other one, much to the dislike of Gimli.

Getting closer to the large pile of burning orcs, their hopes sink, fear spreading through their veins, passing the aftermath of a quick battle. Herminia gets down from the horse the minute they stop and searches the surrounding area, not willing to believe her friends were dead. The others followed her example but had not much hope.

"We failed them", Gimli says with a little tear to his eyes.

"This is not certain, Master Gimli", Herminia replies, closing her eyes, trying to feel what had previously happened here. She feels the cruelty and the pain that ensued with the Riders of rohan slaughtering the Orcs, the panic that had filled the air.

"I can feel panic and fear. A little bit of satisfaction and a hint of hope", she says with her eyes closed. When she opens them her three companions just stare at her, Aragorn with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not ask as I do not know myself how I feel this. I just do", she shrugs, looking around for any sign that the two hobbits might still be alive.

Aragorn searches the ground, trying to read the happenings, from imprints and soon he finds a spot where he believe the hobbits lay. He follows the trail and it seems as though the hobbits made it into Fangorn Forest.

"What madness drove them in there?", Gimli follows up Aragorns conclusion.

"Maybe it was the slaughtering that happened just around them, or maybe it was the will to escape the hold of the Orcs. But I'm sure they just walked in there for an evening stroll", Herminia replies sarcastically, getting her sword and wand out, pushing between the men and starts walking ahead, her fellow companions hesitating.

"So you're going to abandon your friends, because you fear a forest? Really?", she asks incredulously.

"I have marched into a Forbidden Forest when I was only 11 years old, when a psychotic teacher was feeding the back of his head with unicorn blood and all sorts of dangerous creatures wandered the grounds and three grown men, dwarf, elf, whichever applies can't walk into a forest to save their friends. This world seems to be lacking one essential thing that is courage and loyalty. If only they had to go through what I went through when they were my age", she rambled, while continuing her walk into the forest, all three of her companions able to hear her loud and clear and Gimli wanted to protest, but the one shake of Aragorns head told him not to and for the first time Gimli listens to him. Or anyone for the matter. Legolas being slightly amused by the situation, which doesn't happen very often, follows Herminia deeper into the woods, his bow and arrow at the ready.

"This forest is old. Very old", he says, catching up to her.

"It's full of memory."

"It is sucking the life out of me. The sadness and darkness is overwhelming", she replies, clutching her wand tighter.

"The anger is evident within this forest", Legolas tells her, seeing her discomfort but not mentioning it, as she appears to try very hard to cover it up.

A growling sound has Gimli wield his axe through the air.

"The trees are talking to each other."

"Lower your axe, Gimli", Herminia asks him, but gripping her wand tighter, just in case.

"They have feelings, my friend", Legolas explains to him in a very calm manner.

"What do trees have to talk about! Except maybe the consistency of squirrel droppings", he complains and even Herminias lips draw up to a little smile at that comment. Sometimes Gimli painfully reminds her of Ron and she bet the two of them would probably get along brilliantly.

Walking a little further into the forest, Herminia feels another present in the forest, alarmed she turns to Legolas who had also picked up on it.

"Aragorn! nad no ennas!", he says and runs of, having Herminia hot on his trails as well as the other two.

"Something is approaching."

"The white wizard", Herminia says standing next to Gimli, fearing he might act irrational.

"Do not let him speak, or he will put a spell on you", Legolas is advising his friends and readies his bow. Aragorn and Gimli follow his example, though Herminia isn't sure there is a need for such drastic measures. As the figure approaching does not seem to be spreading danger.

Before she could speak her thoughts a man stands in front of them, surrounded by a bright white light, bleeding the fellowship, but that does not stop Aragorn and Legolas from trying to attack the Wizard only to be defeated in a blink of an eye.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect."

Herminia has growing a feeling inside of her that she wasn't sure how to react to. It was a hunch and she was going to be either frustrated and angry or relieved and happy.

"Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?", Aragorn whispers, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Isn't that obvious?", Herminia says, watching the Wizard intently, making him chuckle in the process.

"No?"

The light dimmed down and Gandalf is revealed, standing on a stone in a white robe, a smug look on his face.

"How dare you just stand there, looking as if everything was okay. We thought you had died. And there you are strolling through the woods, acting as if this was your daily routine. I can not believe you Gandalf. You died and everything went downhill from there. Boromir died, Merry and Pippin are kidnapped, while Frodo and Sam went off on their own, most likely followed by Gollum, who will do anything to get the ring back. Then you have a crazy gone Wizard baking his own bloody army and you're just standing there - I can not do this", Herminia finishes her accusations, reminding her of her times at Hogwarts when she was scolding other kids, throws her hands up in the air, turning around and stepping a few feet away from them, ignoring the worried looks.

"I have never heard such language before", Gimli says in reference to the way Herminia just spoke.

"This my dear friend is the way they spoke in her old world", Gandalf explains with a little smile to the dwarf, but thrown off by Herminias actions.

"I shall go and speak with her", Legolas immediately says, following her slowly, not to startle her.

"She's been through quite a bit", Aragorn tries to explain to Gandalf, but he shrugs his shoulders, leaving it to Legolas to deal with it and has Aragorn and Gimli explain the situation they find themselves in as well as telling them of his encounter with Pippin and Merry.

"I'm having a mental breakdown, aren't I? I am supposed to be logical and calm! What is going on with me. This is not normal. I am going insane!"

"My Lady", he calls out but she does not respond, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Herminia", Legolas tries again, stepping closer and putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"You are nowhere near insanity, my Lady", he says in a quiet voice, just above a whisper, so their conversation was for only their ears.

"Am i not?"

"No. What you are feeling is the aftermath of the last days. Everything you had kept inside that shell of yours came to surface upon seeing Gandalf."

"I did not want to go to war. I did not want to fight and kill. I did not want any of this. I had just finished a war, Legolas. I just wanted to breathe again. I never got the chance to breathe. I haven't had the chance to breathe in 7 years in my old worlds time, which here is probably over 6000 years. Legolas, can you imagine what it is like not being able to breathe! I have to take everything in, accept every death, every tragedy, without so much of a pause. Why me, Legolas?"

"Because you can. You will be able to live through everything. You will be able to enjoy the world you are fighting for. You, because you simply can. Otherwise you would not have been chosen. You are not alone", he says, putting both his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them and looking into her eyes.

"I do not know if I can, Legolas. I do not know. I have seen far too much cruelty and deaths."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you!"

"You do?"

"I would not have fought beside you, if I did not", he says and Herminia, lets her tense muscles relax and falls into his chest, hugging him tightly. Thrown off guard, Legolas needs a moment to recover but pulls her close nevertheless, holding her head.

"Thank you, Legolas", she says, when pulling away.

"I feel better."

"Do you really?"

"No, but I believe I will", she smiles and walks back over to Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli, who were still talking about the Ents.

"Merry and Pip are alive and save?", she ask Gandalf.

"Yes, my dear."

"I believe we should head over to King Theoden, as Eomer, his nephew told us, the King is not well", Herminia suggests, acting as if her little outburst earlier did not happen.

"I agree", Gandalf said and they hurry to march out of the forest, back to the horses.

When reaching the boarders of the forest, Gandalf whistles a high pitch, but in different notes and shortly after a white horse is approaching them. Herminia feels everything happening in a daze, watching the horse, a familiar feeling spreading through her body, but not being able to place it.

"This is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell", Legolas whispers, next to Herminia.

"His name is Shadowfax", she whisper once she had locked eyes with the majestic horse.

"It is indeed", Gandalf murmurs, petting the horse on the neck, though the horse continues to stare at Herminia. Lifting her hood a little, so her face is clearly visible, she bows her head, having read all about the race of the Mearas, as well as somehow knowing Shadowfax.

Shadowfax stares at her a little longer, as if a spell lasted on him and Herminia, then he bows his head at her, before letting Gandalf climb onto his back.

"They were said to be intelligent, but I did not know of their ability to acknowledge someone like this", Aragorn says, helping Herminia on the horse behind Legolas, not questioning why she is riding with him now, but more than happy putting her arms around his torso.

"Neither did I", Legolas murmurs. Aragorn is riding with Gimli, Gandalf leading the way and Herminia and Legolas last.

"Now this feels alright", she thinks to herself, being close to Legolas for some reason makes her feel safe.

"I'm glad you think so, my Lady", Legolas replies, with amusement in his voice.

"I spoke aloud, did I not?"

"You did, my Lady. But do not worry, I agree that this feels alright", he says, a smirk clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh I hope your head does not grow too big."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"It is a saying from my world. But do not worry about it. I will explain some other time!"

"Edoras is only a day away", Legolas says to her.

"I do hope we will have time to consult each other about our further plans. As we do not have a plan at the very moment."

"Gandalf always has a plan", he comments on her statement.

"And we all saw how it went the last time we followed his plan", she sighs, gripping onto him tighter as the speed through the lands.


	12. Book 2 The King and The Wizard

"This looks like a ghost town", Herminia whispers as they reach the gate of Edoras. The ride had not been too long and Legolas and Herminia had kept a light conversation throughout the journey, with the occasional complaining coming from Gimli. "This is not how I remember the city", Gandalf agrees and urges Shadowfax to ride faster. "All happiness and life has left the people. As though a shadow lies upon Edoras."  
"You would find more cheer in a graveyard", Gimli mutters under his breath, earning him a scowls from Herminia and Gandalf. As they approach the city hall, the doors open and what seems to be the kings guards, step out, ready to great them it would seem. Legolas helps Herminia down the horse, even though there was no need for it, but Herminia is not complaining as she feels comfortable when he is close. Gandalf seems to recognise the guard stepping forward and meeting them at the landing in front of the entrance to the city hall.

"I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame", he speaks.

"By order of Grima Wormtongue", he adds after a short pause, with hesitation and regret evident in his voice. A curd nod from Gandalf and his fellow companions take off their weapons, Herminia keeping her wand hidden in the sleeve of her gown and her bag tightly around her shoulder.

"Your staff."  
"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"  
"You will have to take your hood off."  
"She will not, but please do lead the way", Aragorn says, protecting Herminia as if she were his sister. The guard just huffs, but turns around either way, leading them into the city hall. Guards were posted along the way, with a small group of dodgy looking men, armed to their teeth, walking along the wall in step with the fellowship.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King", Gandalf says loudly as they walk closer to the king, sitting in a throne, vegetating. The foul looking creature sitting next to the king, must be Grima Wormtongue, as he is whispering commands into the kings ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"  
"A just question, my liege!", Grima says, turning to Gandalf.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."  
Gandalf, being intimidating as he his, lifts his staff and marches past Grima, who seems to be scared yet commanding.

"I told you to take his staff!"  
Grimas guards come running towards Gandalf, trying to take the staff away, but are taken down in mere seconds by the fellowship. Herminia being able to stun one of them, before he could reach for her hood. Gandalf proceeds with his plan to release Theoden from the spell Saruman had put on him. After all of Grimas guards are down Herminia stays further in the back, observing, rather than drawing attention to herself. A lady in a white gown runs past her, coming to Theodens aid, but Aragorn stops her, telling her to wait and only when Gandalf finished he lets go of her. She runs to him, kneeling by his side, waiting for a reaction as is the rest of the city hall. His appearance changes from white, tired and old, to strong, healthy and royally.

"I know your face", he whispers with so much love and adoration in his voice, it makes Herminia felt bad for them. "You will have to stay hidden even more so now", Legolas whispers to her, after stepping closer.

"I hope all this will ever end, as I do not wish to live my life not being true to who I am. I wish not to hide for the rest of time", she whispers back. "It will all be over soon, but with so many people surrounding us it is too much of a risk to reveal yourself. Even to King Theoden. Seeing how not too long ago his mind was taken by Saruman, I would not want to take this risk."  
"Are you concerned for my well being, Prince?", she muses. "Would it be wrong of me to be?"  
The king steps down into the hall, after putting his sword back into its halter, mustering Gandalfs companions.  
"And who might you be?"  
"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."  
"Isildurs heir, an elven prince and a dwarf. Why does this not surprise me, Gandalf. But Who is this?", he asks, nodding his head towards Herminia.

"An old friend of mine."  
"Where is my son?", he asks, after giving Gandalf one last skeptical look and turning around to his guard. Loosing his son and not being able to say goodbye to him almost tore Theoden apart. With only so little left of his family the funeral was heartbreaking for Herminia. Feeling as though she was intruding. She stood in the far back with Legolas and Gimli, not wanting to disturb the beautiful ceremony for the Kings son. It was over quickly and everyone had marched back into the city hall leaving only Theoden and the fellowship behind.

"No parent should have to bury their child", Theoden speaks, looking out into the far, breaking down with only Gandalf to lessen his pain. Herminia was very quiet throughout the whole funeral. It was beautiful, no doubt, but it brought back memories of all the funeral she attended. Burying her friends and family members. It was like burying her past life. Because without a doubt she was convinced she would never see her friends and family again. Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she watches a loving father bury his murdered son. Herminia heads back to the City Hall with Aragorn followed by Gimli and Legolas.

"Herminia, are you good?"  
"Of course, Aragorn. Not to worry."  
"I do worry. You were crying throughout the ceremony", he points out and Herminia has to stop herself from sighing. He only meant well. "It was a lot of reasons combined that made me tear up a little."  
"Let us take a walk."  
Herminia, more than happy to go and take a walk with Aragorn, follows him and they bid their goodbye to Legolas and Gimli. "What is going through your mind. What made you upset?", he asks as soon as they are out of ear shot.

"The most prominent reason is the feeling of reliving burying my friends and family, from my previous life. It was so many funerals, so many friends. It just broke my heart attending another one. This time it felt as though that I was burying my past life. I will never get to see my friends and family again. They will carry on with their life, thinking I had run away or died in an accident. And the worst part about it is, that my parents in that world don't even remember me. They don't remember having a daughter. They won't remember nor miss me. I will be gone and after a little while, no one will remember me. I will just be a big mystery in their life", she explains and the tears fall down mercilessly. Aragorn puts an arm around her, not saying anything just comforting her.  
"Do not give up on seeing your friend and family again. I can't promise it, but you had gotten to that world once, someone must have found a way, so we will find a way as well. I will help you the best that I can to find a way for you to see your other world again. I promise you, Herminia."  
"You will?"  
"Yes!"  
With that Herminia gives him a strong hug and wipes her tear stained cheeks. "Maybe we should head back, before the others worry", she suggest and they turn their way, heading towards the City Hall. "Tell me, Herminia, what feelings do you hold towards Legolas?"  
"What?", she asks a little higher in her voice than normally. "You understand, he is a dear friend of mine, it seems he has taken an interest in you."  
"He has?", Herminia asks astouned. "You haven't noticed?"  
"No? He is normal, isn't he? I mean we just talk? We're just friends?"  
"For you, normal?, Maybe. For him? no."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Legolas isn't an elf of many words, he does not like new people and he takes time getting to know someone. The most comfortable he is whith people he has known his or their entire life, yet he spends a lot of time around you."  
"We have common interests I believe." Herminia would never admit to anyone, especially not Aragorn, but knowing that Legolas holds affection for her, makes her excited. "Maybe common feelings?"  
"Aragorn, stop it", Herminia laughs as they reach the City Hall, Herminia has her arm linked onto his as he guides her up the stairs. "You will tell me eventually", he chuckles, dropping the topic as they enter the hall. A wave of anger and sadness hits them the second they step in. Gimli was stuffing food in his face, Gandalf and Theoden stand at the end of the hall, deep in conversation, while Legolas leans against a barrister, looking up as they enter, as does Theodens niece, Eowyn, she narrows her eyes on Herminias arm linked onto Aragorn and Herminia wants to raise an eyebrow but then remembers that Eowyn does not know who she is or in what relation she stands to Aragorn. Looking behind her Herminia spots two children on a table, eating food, warming themselves up.

"What happened?", Aragorn asks, making his way over to the children, while Herminia joins Gimli at the other table, making Legolas sit down with them as well. "Poor girl has no idea, does she?", Herminia mumbles more to herself. "My lady?", Legolas asks confused. "Oh, I meant that Eowyn has feelings for Aragorn, yet she does not know of his commitment, to Arwen. Poor little thing."  
"Ah, yes. Maybe Aragorn should inform her of his unavailability."  
"No, Legolas. That would be embarrassing for her. Let us just see what will happen", she says with a little smile. "They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the westfold, burning as they go."  
"Rick, cot and tree."  
"Where is mama?", the little girl leaps up, but Eowyn quiets her down, not knowing the answer to the question.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. Ride out and meet him head on", Gandalf suggest to the King.  
"You have 2000 men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you, he will return and fight for you", Aragorn pipes in. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now", Theoden speaks as he paces up and down the hall. "Eomer can not help us."  
"I know what it is you want of me, Gandalf, but I will not bring further death to my people! I will not risk open war."  
Herminia had to roll her eyes. She understood where the king came from, his people had gone through so much already and he did not want to endanger them more, but not fighting might make things worse, yet she remains silent. Not wanting to speak up.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not", Aragorn says. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Aragorn had over stepped a line, yet only trying to speak the truth.

"Then what is the kings decision?", Gandalf asks, not agreeing with his old friends actions. Theoden might be king and only wants to do what is best for his people. Yet he is blind to the danger they will have to face sooner or later. While the town was getting ready to leave the city, their home, behind, Herminia and Legolas discussed the possible outcomes of this scenario, trying to be prepared for all possible outcomes and Gandalf took Aragorn with him to the stables. Herminia knew Gandalf would leave to try and find allies, to help them in the upcoming battle, because even though the king might not like it, a battle lies ahead of them.

"Taking them to Helms Deep puts them in the open. If Saruman is expecting that move, his army could be waiting around the next mountain, ready to slaughter everyone. The king does not have enough men to defend all the people, out in the open like this!", Herminia says frustrated. "It is true. We will need to be prepared for battle at all time. You and me need to be ahead of the people, to scout out. The further we can keep the people away in the back, the better."

"If we do have to fight, I will have to only fight with my bow and sword. Everything else could reveal too much. We do not know where Saruman has eyes", Herminia says, not liking the idea, but it was the only way in order for her and her fellowship to stay save. "If Saruman comes to know of you, he will want to find you and end you, more than anything else. You are his and Saurons biggest thread apart from Frodo. I will protect you with my life if I have to!"  
"Let us hope it will not come to this. If all goes by plan, we will make it to Helms Deep without any problems. Then we will take it from there", she smiles at him. "I read in a book that Helms Deep is built into the mountain and has a cave at the very back. It might be best to put women and children as well as the old in there during the fight and block it off. I could put strong charms on the entrance, for it not to be found."

"There is no other way out for the people. What if something would happen to you, who would be able to let them out after the battle?"  
"What if I don't seal them off, what would happen then if we lose the battle? They would fall into the hands of Saruman! I do not know which is the better way. I also can not bring this matter up in front of Theoden so I would have to do it in secret, which will upset him, if he was to ever find out."  
"Let us worry about that when we get to Helms Deep", Legolas says and the two of them make way to the stables, to see Aragorn and Gimli mounting their horse. The two elves swiftly mount their own and ride outside to see all people of Edoras ready to leave. Aragorn and Gimli ride with the king, while Legolas and Herminia ride at the head of the column. They were riding for hours, when it was decided to take a rest.

Eowyn and the other woman took to cooking up a meal, Herminia being the first to try some, walking over to her three companions, to give them heads up. "She is nice to heart, though her cooking could possibly be considered poisonous", she laughs a little and sits down next to Legolas, handing him some bread. "Thank you, my lady", he thanks her. And while the men were discussing the upcoming battle Herminia pulled the present from her bag, that Galadriel had handed to her. She had not yet had the time to look at it, and though this wasn't the right time nor place, she needed to know what was inside. Upon unwrapping it, she sees that her suspicions were correct it is a book. A very old one at that, with a thick leather binding. Imprinted in the leather it reads "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta". Translated it stands for "May your way be green and golden." And Herminia has a hint of what it was intended for, but gave it not much thought, instead opens the book, to find a letter attached to the first page, her name written on the front. She takes the envelope out of the book and opens it, with shaking hands.

 ** _My dearest daughter, Herminia,_**

 ** _When reading this letter, I will long have passed, though questions of yours will still be unanswered. This booked belonged to your father. It is everything you will need to know about your family. It is a very rare writing of the history and rules of elves. I am sure, by the time you come to read this, the world you live in has changed, though I hope you find some of the writing interesting. I included songs and poems your father wrote for when you were brought to our lives. Herminia, you are the brightest star and the warmest sun. Dark times lie ahead of me and your father, hence we decided to send you away, for your own protection. It might not seem like it, but you are the most important to us. We would do anything to protect you. A prophecy was spoken of you, to be the savior of a future world, many years ahead of us. Stating that only you can fulfill the prophecy. Your father is one of the most powerful elves, not just of his position more of his skills. It has been long since he used his skills, as there was never need for it in our home, so our kin has been forgotten and merely acknowledged as great poets. We are so much more than that. One day you shall figure all this out by yourself, as no one alive will have knowledge of our time, though I promise you, you are strong, brave and smart. You will find your way. You will find yourself. The pendant you are wearing is a gift from your father when we wed, it is a symbol of our love. Our love for each other and our love for you. I was hoping to live the day to finally welcome you home, though fate had other plans. I see great things ahead of you and you will live up to what you want to be. All your questions may be answered in this book._**

 ** _Forever._**

 ** _Your loving Mother_**

Herminia had to hold back the tears. This is the first proof she has, that the story everyone keeps telling her is true. Her mother wrote her this letter and gave her the book of her father. This is the first real connection she has to her family, apart from the necklace, and it is little overwhelming for her. She folds the letter and puts it securely back into the envelope and the book, deciding to read further into it at a later time. "Everything okay, my Lady?", Legolas asks from next to her. "Yes, Legolas. Just a little overwhelmed by a letter my mother left for me, for when I returned. Galadriel gave me a book of my father that contained a letter from my late mother."  
"I did not know."  
"She would have been a great mother", Herminia states. "She was. Though she had not had much time, what she did for you, is a great sacrifice. Giving you away for your safety even if it means losing you. She loved you so much she put herself last."  
"You are right. I just wish I would have been given the time to meet her, grow up with her, being able to love her, as much as she loved me."  
"One day you will be able to love your own children unconditionally and that is all a mother can learn a child. To love their own with no restriction."  
"Aragorn", Herminia calls his name as she sees Eowyn approaching, a kettle of food in her hand. "Good luck", Gimli says getting up, rejecting Eowyns offer of food, going elsewhere to find something to eat. Legolas turns more towards Herminia, shielding her off and at the very same time trying to take himself out of Eowyns sight. Herminias hood is covering her entire face, so to hide the smile that is playing on her lips.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it is hot", the lady says, filling up a bowl for Aragorn, handing it to him and watching him.

"It's good", Aragorn lies, with little convincing to his friends, but it seemed to work for Eowyn.

"Really?", she breathes out, nods and turns around to walk away. A sigh of relief washing over Aragorn he turns to empty his bowl to the ground, though Eowyn turns around suddenly to ask a question, making Aragorn halt his action and burning his hand in the process. Herminia had to bite her lip, in order not to laugh out loud. "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least 60 years of age", she says, kneeling down in front of him. She does not seem to notice his friends sitting not too far away, as she is too focused on Aragorn. "87", he whispers, making Eowyn gasp in surprise.

"You are one of the Dunedain", she states. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."  
"There are few of us left", Aragorn says, not seeming happy to talk about his past. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago", he explains and it pains Herminia to hear sadness in his voice. She tries to look at Legolas to urge him to help his friend but the hood is in her way. "I'm sorry", Eowyn says, finally catching on to his sad mood. When she walks away, Legolas turns back to his friend.  
"When are you going to put her out her misery and tell her that your heart is already taken?"  
"How am I to break her heart, after everything she has been through!"  
"How can you let her fall more in love with you, knowing you do not return her feelings, knowing it will hurt her even more when she finds out, you are not what she is looking for", Herminia says, annoyed by the typical thinking of men, that she had often found in Ron and sometimes Harry.


	13. Book 2 The King and The Princess

The first time I'm saying something before a chapter, well I guess I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely reviews and for constantly reading my sometimes very chaotic chapters. Thank you!

"Don't you agree, that Eowyn deserves to know the truth?", Herminia asks Legolas as they continue their travels to Helms Deep the very next day.

"She does, my Lady, but it is neither your nor my place to interfere with Aragorns personal life."

"Why do you always have to be right, Legolas."

"As of I am a prince, my lady, a prince is always right", he says, trying to keep a straight face, but not holding on for too long and a small smile is playing around his lips.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, my price", she teases him, before looking alert into the distance.

Two of Theodens men were riding ahead of them, when all of a sudden they are under attack by a warg, coming from the hill above them. Herminia jumps off the horse, gets her bow and arrow and shoots him down, then taking out her blade and running towards Hama, coming to his aid.

"Warn the others, Legolas", she says while running off and to his dismay he turns the horse around, meeting Aragorn half way.

"What is it?", asks King Theoden, riding towards them.

"Wargs! We're under attack", he shouts and the people start scattering to the back, while Theodens men align themselves at the front.

"Where is our friend?"

"With Hama. To return immediately."

And while saying this, Herminia returns with a limping Hama at her side, pulling him along, as he was knocked unconscious, whether that was by Herminia or an Orc, Legolas did not want to know.

"Send Hama with the women and children. They need to head to Helms Deep as quickly as possible. Everyone able to fight, needs to fight", she ushers Legolas and Aragorn to arrange things, as she is looking around for a horse.

Gimli is being lifted up on the back of a horse, while Eowyn is only walking next to hers.

"Lady Eowyn, we need the horse", Aragorn shouts over to her, as if he was reading Herminias mind and luckily for her without hesitation Eowyn brings over the horse, looking skeptically at Herminias hood and seeing Aragorn help her mount the horse.

Legolas had stood watch at the top of the hill, shooting his arrows into the Wargs trying to keep them off long enough for his fellowship to arrange. Gimli was now riding the horse Legolas and Herminia had shared earlier, so Herminia kept towards Legolas having him swing on behind her as she rides past and straight into the Wargs, he sword and wand ready.

The battle was in full swing and it was a miracle that Herminia knew who the enemy was and who her friends were, everything happened so fast. Her previous battle experience from her other world came to a big advantage now.

"Legolas, take the horse, I need to be on the ground."

"Herminia, no-"

"I will be fine", she says and jumps off the horse, drawing her sword and a dagger, fighting everything that came into her way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn being thrown off his horse and almost being run over by another Warg, if he would not have flung himself on top of the beast, sitting behind the Orc. Only now Herminia sees the way they were heading was towards the cliff. Too engaged in her own battle, her hands were tied and she could not reach him in time. She saw him tumbling over the edge of the cliff with the Warg. Then everything seemed to happen in blurred lines around her. The last Wargs and Orcs were killed and Theoden and his men, some standing some crawling, looked around to see whom they could help and who was lost.

Herminia whips around seeing Gimli standing behind her, but she does not see Legolas.

"Aragorn", his voice rings through to her from behind a dead warg.

"Legolas", she whispers, running over and jumping behind the warg, only to see Legolas, with a large gash on his stomach, blood running everywhere.

"We have to get him to Helms Deep", Theoden says when approaching.

"He won't make it", Gimli pipes up.

Herminia kneels next to him, putting her hand on his cheeks and his eyes find hers.

"Herminia, my Lady", he whispers.

"Do not close your eyes, do you hear me. I am not letting you die", she says in elvish to him.

"Do not risk exposing yourself, for the matter of my life."

"You are worth so much more than me exposing my identity", she whispers, putting a little smile on his face, before the pain takes over again.

"Master Gimli, do you not think it is time to reveal your friend to me?", Theoden asks Gimli in the background after watching the scene unfold.

"You are right, Theoden King. My name is Herminia of Valinor, daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all elves. And now I am going to take my hood off and heal Legolas, as I am not willing to lose another friend of mine", Herminia says, pushing her hood down to her shoulders and taking in the sunlight, letting it fill her up.

"You, look beautiful", Legolas whispers.

"Shush now", she says, putting her hand on his stomach and focusing on healing him. A gasp from Theoden and a approving huff from Gimli tells her it worked. Looking down onto her blood stained hand, she can tell that the wound had closed up. With a whip of wandless magic she cleans herself and Legolas off the blood, before helping him up slowly.

"Thank you, My Lady", he bows a little, making her smile instantly. He extends his arm, reaching for her hood and placing it upon her head, stopping the golden shimmer of her skin and eyes to attract more attention.

"Gandalf will have a lot of explaining to do, when I see him next", Theoden says, looking overwhelmed, then turns around and looks out for his men.

"Where is Aragorn?", Legolas asks, looking around.

"He went tumbling down a cliff just over there", she says and the two of them head off, followed by Gimli. On the stone beneath their feet lies the evenstar, the necklace Arwen had given Aragorn in Rivendell.

As Legolas bents down to pick it up a slaughtered Orc nearby laughs, raspy and merciless. Before anyone can react Legolas lifts one of his arrows and shoots it in its head. When standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down he can see the breaking water, but no sign of Aragorn.

"There still might be hope, Legolas", Herminia says to him comforting and in elvish.

"Speak the common tongue, would you", Gimli rages.

"Forgive me, Master Gimli, I was only trying to comfort Legolas."

"The water might have taken him to the shore. He is a stubborn man. He won't die this easily", Herminia says, now trying to comfort herself. She had broken her promise to Arwen. She did not look out for Aragorn. She had not protected the man her sister lost her heart to.

"We can not linger here, my prince. The wolves of Isengard will return."

"Leave the dead. We need to head to Helms Deep", Theoden speaks, shortly after learning of Aragorns fall off the cliff.

"Remember, Legolas. There is still hope. I can feel it", she says as they walk away from the cliff, following the men towards Helms Deep.

The walk to Helms Deep wasn't too long, but it felt like hours for the remaining fellowship. Gimli looked like he wanted to throw himself off a cliff, while Legolas was holding onto the hope Herminia had shared with him.

"I think you should bear it, until his return", he broke the silence, holding out the Evenstar.

"You are his oldest friend. It will mean so much more coming from you, Legolas. Keep it, as it might strengthen your hope for his return", she says with a little smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I haven't had the chance yet, to thank you, for saving my life. Le fael, hiril vuin!" She could not quite place the look on his face, yet his words touched her heart and spread a warm feeling.

"I would save your life anytime."

"Finally!", Gimli exclaims suddenly and Herminia had not noticed that they had indeed finally reached Helms Deep.

Upon entering the city Herminia only saw destruction and pain, not in the valley itself but in the people surrounding the arrival of the king.

"So few. So few of you have returned", Eowyn speaks to the king, sadness evident in her voice and eyes.

"Our people are safe. We have payed for it with many lives."

Gimli took it upon himself to inform the shieldlady of Aragorns fall and the devastation was heartbreaking to some, yet for Herminia it unleashed hidden anger towards the woman. Aragorn was not hers to mourn over. He was Arwens. And it took everything in Herminia to not go over and tell her her place. Instead Legolas put his hand on her elbow and followed the king inside.

There was chaos everywhere and even though it had been over a year Herminia had flashbacks of the the battle at Hogwarts. People running around scattering for everything they needed in the cave. While children were handed weapons. It seemed as though Rohan needed everyone fighting who could hold a sword. Herminia was scared for the aftermath of the battle, if she would survive. She would be confronted with dead bodies of children who were not meant to die, who were not meant to fight.

A commotion outside made her run down the steps to see what was going on and she met Legolas at the bottom of the stairs.

"It seems as though your hope was not pointless", he smiles down at her, then looking back to a dark figure making their way through the crowd.

"You are late", Herminia states once the figure stood in front of them, a small smile playing on her lips as Aragorn grabs her in a tight hug.

"You look terrible", Legolas says once Aragorn had put Herminia back down on her feet. Aragorn laughs and after hesitating for a moment he pulls him into a hug as well.

"I found this and thought you might want it back", he continues and pulls out the Evenstar and hands it to Aragorn who looks very relieved and thankful.

"Thank you, my friend."

"You are lucky you did not make me break my promise to Arwen, otherwise I would have had to come after you, bring you back, just to end you myself", Herminia adds with laughter, that has not been heard in a while.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"Oh here we go", Herminia says, looking to see the crowd that had formed around them spreading, to make way for a very angry dwarf.

"Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him!", were his last words before he stand in front of one of his dearest friends, though he would most likely never admit to anyone.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew", Gimli says, pulling Aragorn into a tight hug, "Bless you, laddie."

"Where is the king?", Aragorn says with urgency in his voice and his three friends lead the way.

Upon entering the hall where the king was planning the battle with his men, silence floods the room.

"A great host you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least, they will be here by nightfall."

"What do you suggest we do, Theoden King? We have not enough men to fight this evil?", Hama speaks.

"We would have not lost as many of our men on the way here, if this friend of Gandalf's would have revealed herself sooner. Then we would have stood a chance!", the King rages suddenly, turning towards Herminia, who is shocked to say the least. She assumed the King had enough common sense to know why it is of importance that she stayed hidden, from Saruman and Sauron.

"I beg you pardon", she breathes, the guilt that was lingering inside of her, breaking to the surface.

"If you would have helped us, we could have saved so many more of our men!"

"My identity bears a much greater threat than you can imagine! If Saruman or Sauron know of my existence, there will be no hope for the world of men. Nor will there be hope for any creature living in Middle-Earth. Surely you understand this", Herminia rages, stepping closer to the King, still hidden under her cloak. Confused looks from Aragorn and Theodens men spreading though the hall, while Gimli and Legolas, look ready to protect her - not that she needed it.

"And it is you judgment that my men are not worthy of being saved?"

"This is not what this is about!", she shouts at him, pulling her wand in the process. He made her angry and she can feel her energy bubbling up inside her.

"My lord, with all due respect, but this is bigger than what you believe it to be", Legolas chimes in, but only making the king angrier in the process.

"Uncle! What is the meaning of this?", Eowyn asks entering the room, making Herminia angrier due to the woman's feelings for Aragorn, which shouldn't affect her but it does.

"It is none of your concern", Herminia speaks toward Eowyn.

"It is as much her concern as it is everyone's in this valley. We have the right to know who we are fighting along side with!", Theoden bells.

"Oh no he did not", Gimli says, watching Herminia closely.

"You have the right to know?", she asks in a shrill voice.

"I will show you who you are fighting alongside with!" With that she pulls her cloak off, flooding the room momentarily with a bright golden light and stepping closer to the King.

"I do not owe you anything!", she says, golden sparks flying from the tip of her wand.

"I came to help YOU! If it is with a sword, an arrow or my bare hands, should not be of importance. You should be grateful that I am here. Because in case you have not noticed, if you lose this battle, there is nothing left for you. Your people will be slaughtered. So if I were you I would be careful who I am attacking."

"We did not ask for your help!", he shouts back.

"Oh lord", Gimli grumbles.

"You did not-!" Herminia finally lost it.

"If my help is not wanted here, I shall go and help where it is actually needed, because this valley is already lost, with a narrow minded king like yourself!" She lifts her wand again, ready to hex the man into the next century.

"Hiril vuin!", Legolas' voice rings through to her, stopping her mid action.

"Boe?"

"Apparently it is, cause otherwise he would not be accusing me of such things, when it already pains me knowing that I could not do more", she replies, slightly calming down, her eyes not leaving the kings face for a moment.

"Who are you to speak to my uncle like this?", Eowyn wonders aloud, making Herminia rolling her golden eyes. This woman reminded her too much of Lavender Brown, may she rest in peace.

"Eowyn, stay out of this!"

"Oh no, why she is already asking, why not answer her question, I am sure everyone in this room is eager to hear."

"My lady, do you think this is a good idea?", Aragorn asks, stepping next to her worry evident in his eyes.

"I do not see another way."

"To answer your question, my lady", the last part Herminia spoke with little disrespect, "my name is Herminia of Valinor, daughter to Ingwe, Highking of all elves and now that everyone finally knows, please ensure that Saruman himself hears of it as well, or maybe tell Sauron directly! If you'll excuse me!", she says turning around, picking up her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders, stalking towards the door of the hall, past a surprisingly silent king and his niece who looks at her wide eyed.

"You are aware that she is the oldest, highest ranking and most powerful elf in Middle-Earth, Theoden?", Aragorn asks after the tension had calmed down a little.

"Challenging her like this was not the wisest idea, not only because her magical powers could wipe everyone in the valley out, but also to question her actions like this, when she does not answer to you in any way, is disrespectful. She is right, we did come to your aid. You should either accept our swords and bows, or nothing at all. She might be able to perform extraordinary magic, though she would be in immediate danger, if Saruman would hear of it", Legolas adds, then leaving the room to follow Herminia, making sure she does not do something irrational.

"King Theoden, do you stand by what you said to her, if so we would be leaving first thing and move somewhere where our help is wanted, if it will only be little", Aragorn speaks with Gimli nodding to every word.

"No. You are our only hope to win this battle."

"Then you must set things right with Lady Herminia. You are lucky she did not hurt you. Allow her some time to breathe, but you must settle this quickly, as I fear we do not hold much time", he says and walks out of the hall, not sparing a glance at Eowyn, going to look for his friends, with Gimli hot on his tails.

In the meantime Legolas had caught up with Herminia, guiding her towards a quiet corner in the busy valley.

"His arrogance could be his downfall!", she rants.

"I know, my lady. You must not let his words get to your head and especially not to your heart. Save your energy for the upcoming battle."

"How can he stand there, accusing me of letting his people die, when he has no idea of what is going on outside the borders of Rohan. How can he stand there and tell me these things, when it is already eating me up from the inside, knowing I could have done more!", Herminia cries, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I did not choose this life, nor did I choose this war, yet I still came and fought for his world. How dare he!"

Legolas instinctively reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"You did everything right. Do not take his words to heart, as they are of none importance. You are the bravest and strongest elf I know and you might be more than 7000 years old, I know though that the transition was difficult and you are doing amazing! I can only blame myself that Theoden found out about your powers. If I would not have been injured, you would have not revealed yourself."

"Legolas Greenleaf. Listen to me. Sauron himself could be next to me and I would still reveal myself to save your life!"

"You are extraordinary, my lady, though your heart is troubled you find it in you to make me feel better instead of looking after yourself!", he speaks, looking down on her, their faces almost touching.

"Apologies for disturbing you, though we have a battle to prepare for", Aragorns voice breaks through to Legolas and Herminia, who just look at them, lingering in their embrace for a little longer before following Aragorn and Gimli back into the center of the valley.


	14. Book 2 The Elves and The Men

Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! Hope you are enjoying this story so far. xx

In the armory Aragorn hands out swords and bows to anyone who can hold one, children, old men, some of who had never seen battle before.

"This is not right", Herminia says, duplicating hers and Legolas arrows, so they would have enough for the coming battle, as well as to put them in her beaded bag. Just in case.

"It is the only way, my lady", Legolas replies sharpening their blades.

"I wish it would not have to be like this."

"I wish so too, though times are difficult. Everyone has to make sacrifices."

"Do you not think I should use my magic?"

"It is not safe. If Saruman hears of it -"

"But would it not safe the lives of so many?"

"Is this because of King Theoden?", Legolas asks Herminia.

"He did not need to say it out loud for I already knew myself. I do not like hiding myself, withholding my magic, to keep myself safe. I feel as though I am a coward to do so."

"You are no coward, Herminia. You do what you believe is best for Middle-Earth. It's a sacrifice to the greater good. He does not understand. Do not listen to his words."

"I do not understand myself. I believe that it is one way to handle this situation, but should I not face things as how they are. Should I not fight to my best abilities, saving whoever I can save. If Saruman hears of it I should have to face it. It would be another battle for me to fight. If we were to win this war, would I not look like a fool, having let so many people die on my account? Who would want to stand by my side, when they learn that I had let so many people die, trying to save myself?"

"Who would stand by your side if you were not to survive? It would have all been in vain!"

"But Theoden is right, who am I to decide who is worthy of being saved and who is not?"

"You are not wielding the blades that kills these people, my Lady. You are not making that decision. Do not doubt yourself. King Theoden made the decision to have to kids fight, because it is his only option. As you said yourself, he is lucky to have you and us fighting by his side, whether it is with a sword or with magic. These people will most likely die, whether we are here or not. He would face this war with or without our help. You are not responsible for people dying in a war that would happen either way."

"But am I not sent here to make a difference? Was it not the purpose of my return, to save this world? Instead I am standing by, watching people die, not helping, when I could. How am I fulfilling a prophecy, whatever that prophecy might be, if I am not doing anything, Legolas?", she says, thinking about how she is not living up to the expectations that she thinks everyone holds of her.

"You are making a big difference already. You are smart, loyal and a skilled fighter. The race of men is lucky to have you on their side. They have no right to judge you. The time will come when you will play your most important part yet. It is of most importance that you stay safe until that time comes, my Lady."

"How will I know when the time has come. It could be today for all I know?"

"You will know when the time has come, my Lady."

"Do you believe so?", she asks him.

"I do." And somehow Herminia felt better knowing that the other elf thinks she is doing the right thing.

"Here, the are over 100 arrows. I put an undetectable expansion charm on it and also reduced the weight of it, so it will be less in your way during the battle", she says as she hands him his quiver.

"La fael", he says, smiling at her upon taking his quiver back.

"Aragorn, you should rest! You are no use to us half-alive", Legolas says over his shoulder to his friend.

Before he gets the chance to answer Eowyn comes running down the stairs.

"Aragorn!"

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge", he says, clearly not what Eowyn had hoped to hear.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time my come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side!", she pleas.

"It is not in his power to command it", Herminia says stepping up to the two.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!"

"Eowyn. You do not answer to Aragorn. You answer to your uncle, the King. You must do as he says", Herminia interrupts her again, before it gets embarrassing for either her or Aragorn.

"Neither do I answer to you. What is it to you whether I fight or not? Is it to keep me away from him?", Eowyn bites before realising her mistake.

"I do not hold any interest in Aragorn as to care who is feeling more than they should towards him, though I say if you want to fight this battle, you will have to get the approval of your king. If everything fails, you will be the woman, leading those people. The King can not risk, losing another member of his family. He only does this to keep you as safe as possible", Herminia speaks gently.

"My Lady, I can fight. I want to fight, otherwise I would feel helpless", Eowyn speaks to Herminia now.

"I am sure you can fight, Lady Eowyn. Sometime we will have to make decisions, opposed to what we want, but what is in the interest of our people. I know you do not know me, but trust me, my Lady. Once the battle starts the women, children and elder will need someone in the cave who can give them hope. They will need someone to look for guidance. If you stay strong, they will stay strong. If you have faith, they will have faith. You may think this is a not a respectable thing to do and you could help more fighting, but the people in the cave will need you much more than we will need you up here. You would only make a small difference to us, but you would make all the difference down in the cave. You being sent with the women and children, is not due to you being a woman it is because you will lead these people when they are scared knowing that their husbands, children and friends are most likely dying up in the battle. They need you", Herminia says, taking Eowyns hand in the process, squeezing it for reassurance. As much as Herminia dislikes her for loving Aragorn, she understands her more than she should.

"Yes, My Lady. I understand better now", Eowyn says with more confidence in her voice, bids her goodbye to the three members of the fellowship before heading back upstairs.

"And I thought you did not like Lady Eowyn", Aragorn speaks.

"I do not like her for reasons you know, but she needed a little guidance herself on what is important and what is not", she replies with a pointed look.

"Either way it was spoken like a true leader. You will make a great queen once this war is over", Legolas says, bowing his head a little.

"I do not believe I am ready to be queen. Let us survive this war first and we shall see where it will take me."

"My Lady", the Kings voice rings through from the entrance of the armory.

"King Theoden", she says, bowing her head a little.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course." She walks over to the King and they step out into the corridor that leads down.

"I must apologise for speaking in that matter to you. It was disrespectful and offending. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I forgive you, Theoden King. I hope you understand my reasoning behind my actions. May I assure you it conflicts me to do what I do. I would love nothing more than to help your people and save them all. But in doing so, I could bring the end to all in Middle-Earth. I vow you to fight the best I can with my sword and arrows, by your side", she says, feeling as though a weight is lifted off her shoulders.

"And I will accept the help you offer."

"There are ways for me to use magic, without Saruman knowing, it won't be much, but it will make a difference. I am sorry that I am unable to do more for you, My Lord."

"I take whatever help I can get, My Lady. Thank you for fighting by our side."

"I am honored in doing so."

"I spoke to Eowyn and she told me what you said to her. Thank you, for making her see sense and encouraging her to go to the caves with the other women."

"I meant every words I said. She plays an important role, she just did not see it that way. I only changed the perspective for her to look at things. She is a very strong woman and she will make a fine leader one day. You do not have to fight in a war to prove yourself worthy of leadership. It is in the decisions you make."

"I could not agree more. Thank you for hearing me out, but I will better let you get back to your companions."

She nods him goodbye before returning into the armory, were silence was what greeted her, as it seems Legolas and Aragorn were arguing, which had not happened before.

"...boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig", Legolas says, looking around the men staring at them. (...they should be. Three hundred - against ten thousand!)

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras", Aragorn argues. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras!"

"Aragorn! Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri! Natha daged dhaer!" (They can not win this fight! They are all going to die! )

"Then I shall die as one of them!", Aragorn shouts, sending an unsettling sensation through Herminias body. How does it look for the men surrounding them, about to head into war, having never held a sword before, when the skilled members of the fellowship do not agree and fight in front of them. Without another word, Aragorn turns around and leaves the armory, Legolas attempting to follow, though Gimli holds him back.

"Let him go lad! Let him be!" And Gimli was right. Aragorn needed a moment alone. They all needed it every now and then.

"He will come around, do not worry, my prince", Herminia says, squeezing his shoulder, before turning around and getting herself ready for war.

"I shall place some spells on the walls, to make them thicker, to withhold their force a little longer. I will also put a spell on the valley, so the ladders of the enemy will catch fire if the touch the stone. It will not hold them off for long, but it will buy us time. There is only so little I can do while staying hidden from Saruman."

"It is more than they had before, my Lady", Aragorn says returning to his friends.

"They night is falling upon us, their army is almost here."

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me", Legolas speaks, once Aragorn was dressed and ready for battle.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas!" Herminia was watching them from the corner of her eyes, not wanting to interrupt their moment, but it did put a smile on her face.

"If I had time I would get this adjusted. It is a little tight across the chest", Gimli says, walking around the corner, wearing a chain mail of men, making Herminia laugh out loud.

"Master Gimli, let me assist you", she speaks, taking out her wand and adjusting it to his size.

"Much better, my lady. Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Master dwarf, We would not want you stumbling over your own feet, would we?"

"May I cast a spell one the three of you, so no sword or arrow can break through your armor or robes? I can not place the spell on you skin, but on what you are wearing. I can not place it on the men as they would learn of my magic and I can not trust every one of them."

"No objections to that", Gimli says and Herminia obliges, casting the protective charms, and also making his armor lighter. She proceeds to do the same to Legolas and Aragorn and when finished puts her wand away.

"What about yourself my Lady?"

"I have already used these charms on myself. Let us -", before she could finish her sentence a horn is blown outside the valley, making Herminia stop mid-sentence.

"That is no Orc horn", Legolas says, running up the steps and down to the gate of the valley, his friends in tow, having recognized the horn immediately.

It was a sight Herminia had not seen before. More than 200 elves marching up to where King Theoden, Aragorn and the others stood. Armed and ready to fight, lead by none other than Haldir.

"How is this possible?", Theoden asks, with disbelief in his eyes.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance", he says smiling, his eyes wandering behind the king, seeing Legolas and Herminia. As if on cue the elves turn around in synchronization, waiting for Haldir to give a command, though he was staring at Herminia, who does not know what to do.

"Should I speak?", she whispers to Legolas.

"You could acknowledge their presence, as I believe you are the only reason, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel agreed to this."

Herminia gulps and steps down to stand opposite to Haldir, lifting her hood just a little, so that Haldir could see her eyes, but she was still hidden from the men standing behind her.

"Mae g'ovannen, Haldir", she speaks to what Haldir and the other elves bow.

"Gi nathlam hí", she speaks to the elvish army. (You are most welcome here)

"We are yours to command, my queen. We will follow you to death and beyond", Haldir speaks, making Herminia feel self conscious, never had she been addressed as queen and neither did she have an army to command before, nor did anyone ever promise to follow her to death.

"It is my honor to fight beside you", she replies, bowing her own head.

"Aragorn will arrange for your position around the valley. You are giving us hope, that this battle is not as lost as we thought", she says, smiling at Haldir.

"You may not know this of yet, though you are giving us hope." Leaving a stunned Herminia he falls into a conversation with Aragorn, talking strategies and placements.


	15. Book 2 The Valley and The Orcs

Okay guys. Exciting chapter ahead! Was giddy inside just writing it uh! Hope you will enjoy it! xx

Night had taken over Helms Deep, the upcoming battle, just around the corner, had everyone on their toes. Everyone was in position, the cave was sealed and locked - Herminia had cast a charm to hide the entrance, not locking them in permanently. She had also cast any possible charms she could on the valley, feeling as though it was not enough. King Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Hama, Haldir, Legolas and Herminia were discussing last adjustments to their strategy, when the first Orc horn was blown.

"It is time", Herminia speaks. They all gather their weapons and head out to take their positions.

"Haldir!", she calls out before they part ways.

"My Lady?"

"May I cast a charm on you and your elves. To protect you a little more? It is not much and it can only do so much, but it may save someones life."

"We would be honored, Lady Herminia." Glad about his answer as she had already cast the spell earlier when no one was looking, Herminia smiles at him and tells him she will do so when she comes outside to join them.

"Aragorn!", she calls out, excusing herself from Haldir and making way over to her friends.

"Do not make me break my promise to Arwen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good", she says giving him a hug, feeling as though she needed that to comfort herself.

"Master Gimli, make sure you show them was that axe of yours is capable of!"

"I will show them what dwarfs are capable of", he says gruffly, turns around and walks out of the hall with Aragorn to exchange a few last words with the King, who had already stepped outside to his men.

"Lady Herminia", Legolas speaks, making Herminia face him. She had not noticed, but they were the only two left in the hall.

"Yes?"

"It will all be good. Do not worry!", he soothes with his voice and Herminia steps up and hugs him tightly, trying to calm her inner self down. He returns the hug with equal force.

"Herminia I -", he starts saying, pushing her away a little and pushing the hood out of her face, to look into her eyes.

"I know, Legolas", she whispers, putting a hand on the side of his face.

"Promise me to be careful out there, Legolas. I do not wish to lose you."

"I promise. You must promise me something in return, my Lady."

"What is it?", she asks, thinking that at this point she would promise him anything, getting lost in his eyes, feeling as though she could see his soul.

"Try not to be reckless. Please. As I am not ready to lose you either, my Lady." His last words were just above a whisper, but Herminia heard them either way and without further hesitation he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. Herminia leans up on her toes to press herself further into the kiss. She thought she would never feel anything like it. One simple kiss holding all her emotions, sharing her emotions, expressing what both of them are feeling, a warmth spreading through her body making her tingle all over. It is over too soon, but Herminia knows that now is not the time.

He leans his forehead against hers, once their kiss is broken, slowly opening his eyes.

"You're glowing", he whispers with a smile on his lips.

"I am, not just on the outside", she smiles back, kissing him one last time, before breaking away from him completely, straightening her clothes and her hood and together they walk outside to join their companions. Aragorn waiting in front of the doors, a smirk playing on his lips.

"If we would not be about to head into a battle, I would make fun of you, but since we are, let us just get on with it, shall we?", he says, making Herminia roll her eyes, squeezing Legolas hand and heading up to the outer wall, where Gimli is waiting for them.

"What took you so long!", he exclaims, seeing them next to him.

"All that matters is that we are here now, Master Gimli", Herminia says, smiling a little to herself.

"Well, you could have picked a better spot", he complains, not being able to look across the wall.

"If I remember correctly, you chose to stand here, did you not?"

"Hmpf."

"Thought so", Aragorn says, smiling a little.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night", Gimli says and in that moment a lightning strikes the sky, shedding light onto the approaching army of orcs.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let us hope they last the night", Gimli adds, getting a little chuckle out of Herminia and Aragorn as well as a tug on the lips of Legolas, who is not amused easily by the dwarfs words. Aragorn nods them goodbye as he goes to his place a little further away.

Another clash of thunder and lightning and cold rain starts dripping down on the soldiers and village people, standing still, anxiously awaiting what there is to come.

The army of ten thousand orcs having reached the valley, bringing uncertainty to the men of Rohan. Though having heard the number and being told to go to war, seeing them approach is a completely different thing.

"A Eruchîn ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!", Aragorns voice booms through the ranks. ( Show them no mercy for you shall receive none)

Once the Orc army stands still, nothing happens, all there is heard is the rain pressing down on armors. It seems as though it is a stand off, to see who can intimidate the other first.

"What is happening out there!", Gimli demands to know, jumping up and down a little, still not able to look over the wall of massive stone.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?", Legolas asks him jokingly and Herminia believes this was the first time she heard him make a joke, causing Gimli to release a laugh she had not heard before. If she would have to pick a moment, later on, to describe where Legolas and Gimli became friends, she'd pick this. At the brink of death.

As the Orcs begin to crash their weapons into the floor, Aragorn orders all Archers to lift their bows and arrows to get ready.

Herminia does as she is told, holding her arrow and bow steady, aiming to the first row of Orcs. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the younger villagers holding their bows with shaking hands and arms, fear taking over their body and before she could cast a silent spell to make them steady an old man accidentally fires off his arrow, straight into an Orcs chest, which if it wasn't for the timing she would be impressed with.

The crowd of Orcs goes silent, watching the Orc stop and fall over, onto the ground. After that all hell broke lose and the Orcs start attacking the valley.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc", Legolas speaks in elvish to Herminia. (Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm)

Aragorn gives command to release the arrows and when Herminia releases hers, she watches it soar through the air, next to hundreds more, piercing Orcs and bringing them down.

"Did they hit anything?", Gimli asks towards Herminia.

"Yes, Master Gimli, but not enough", she responds while getting another arrow from her quiver.

The elves under Aragorns command start sending a rain of arrows down on the Orcs and though they take down Orcs, they do not hold them back by much.

"Send them to me! Come on!"

The first elves start falling due to being hit by arrows in their neck. Legolas was right, the Orcs might be weak at the neck, but so is everyone on their side, as Herminia could not conceal their skin.

"Ladders", Aragorn shouts and Herminia is praying to the Lords, that her spell works. As they pull up and Orcs start climbing the ladders, she shoots down every single one that comes up.

As the first ladders hit the wall, they burst into flames, not doing much damage to the ladder it self but to whichever Orc climbs up.

"Get ready, Master Gimli, with the rain the fire will not last long", Herminia says, getting out her sword, putting her bow on the back.

"Good!", Gimli responds.

Herminia was right, after a short while the fire eased down and the Orcs came crashing down on them, killing everything they could reach. She managed to jump out of the way just in time of an Orc swinging his blade in a wide circle around him, taking down 3 of the elves. Herminias spell might prevent any blades from going through their armour, but they can still be thrown around, as she just witnessed now.

She ducks underneath the blade, pulls her sword up and slits the Orcs throat open. The elves fight mercilessly, but the Orcs just grab them and throw them over the outer wall.

"Legolas! Two already!", Gimli shouts over to Legolas, who is fighting behind Herminia.

"I'm on 17", he shouts back, earning him a huff from Gimli, who turns around with more force, killing more Orcs. If that is what spurs him on then so be it, Herminia does not complain, as long as they don't get killed themselves.

Herminia fights every Orc that comes up the ladder, enough of them already being up there with them, earning her fair amount of scratches by blades swinging too close to her head. An Orc tries to grab her and out of instinct she grabs his throat, using little magic to make its blood boil and sends him back down the ladder, before continuing to use her sword.

Surprisingly they manage to fight off the Orcs coming up the ladders, destroying the ladders in the process, not without loss though. When Herminia is looking down she can see Orcs carrying a round metal device towards the wall beneath her, but another Orc takes her attention and she quickly sets an end to it.

"Legolas! Kill him!", Aragorn shouts and points to an Orc running with a torch towards the place where she had just seen them carrying the metal ball. Unable to help Legolas as she was engaged with Orcs around her, she lost sight of him, not knowing whether or not he killed it. Before she knew it Herminia was soaring through the air, a ringing sound in her ears, falling onto the ground with a loud though, making her breath leave her lungs for a short moment. She is not given any time to regain her breath as there are parts of the wall flying through the air, landing closely next to her and she has to get up to dodge another one and pulls her hood back into place, making it stay there with a spell this time. Herminia doesn't know what happened to any of her friends, but has to continue to fight as she is now facing an army of Orcs coming through the blast in the wall and as far as she can tell, there are not a lot of other fighters around her.

In the distance she can hear Theoden shout for his men to brace the gate, which means that the Orcs have not only breached the wall but were now going for the main gate. If Herminia would not know better, she'd think that this was a lost battle, but Theodens men were strong headed and they would not back down until their last man had fallen.

Finally able to check her surroundings she can hear Gimli yelling for Aragorn, him jumping into the way of the incoming Orcs, fighting them off so that Aragorn who had been lying on the ground could get up. Gimli now next to Herminia fights with all he got, but the Orcs throw him over within a second and stomp over him. Herminia herself having trouble keeping them afar.

"Herminia", Aragorn shouts.

"Get out of the way!"

She tries her best, fighting her way through to the side and before she knows it a heap of elves fire arrows towards the incoming Orcs, slowing them down but certainly not stopping them.

Quickly having organised themselves, Aragorn and the elves charge at the Orcs, facing them head on, Herminia joining them.

"Have you seen Legolas?", she shouts over to Aragorn while fighting an Orc.

"No!", he shouts back and continues on with his battle and Herminia has to tell herself that she can not be sentimental and go off looking for him. It seems as though the Orcs would not come less, more and more make way through the blasted wall.

In the corner of her vision she can see Legolas sliding down the steps on a metal shield, firing arrows into the Orcs, as if he would not be doing anything else his whole life. Not wasting any time she kills more Orcs, as if she had never done anything else her whole life. Aragorn managed to pull Gimli out of the water who had been run over by the mass of Orcs. Every one of them was fighting with everything they had, but it seemed it just was not enough.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!", Theoden yells from above.

Aragorn passes the message on, commanding all of them to fall back and they try. It was just difficult to get out of the grasp of the Orcs. Elves around her run towards the keep, passing her and she looks around to see if anyone needs help getting away, spotting Haldir on top of the wall, to the left side of the blast, fighting with everything he has when an Orc is approaching him from the back, lifting his sword going for the kill. Herminia, not having done this before, apparates up to where Haldir was within the blink of an eye, hoping that in the chaos of the battle no one had noticed, lifts her sword the second she land beheading the Orc who tried to kill Haldir.

"Haldir!", she yells over the sounds and cries of the battle.

"You saved -", he starts realising what she had done.

"Back to the keep! Go", she orders him and much to his dismay he has to obey, running back to the keep with his fellow elves while Herminia still stood and fought of the Orcs, giving them time. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had fallen back to the keep and Herminia found herself alone with dead bodies to one side and an army of Orcs to the other. She could not apparate out of there as all the attention of the Orcs was on her now, so she did the best she could, fighting them off, while falling back to the keep, but it seemed impossible. They were closing in on her. Taking a hit to the side of her body, she is flying through the air and hitting the wall with full force. With blurry eyes she can see Orcs flowing past her, seemingly not minding her, it seems the world is passing around her as if she was in a speeding car, nothing seemed real. She could not feel her body, nor move her limbs, so she was just lying there, watching the Orcs take the valley.

 _Come on Herminia, think. Heal yourself. Get up and fight. Do not just lie here. You are a witch for crying out loud. Do something. Move. Heal. Be strong_! She hears her own voice ringing in her head, yet she immobile, not able to heal herself. Growing weaker and weaker she just wants to close her eyes and after fighting it too long she shuts them close, giving into the darkness trying to take her over.

* **"Herminia", a female voice says and Herminia looks up and around. She is in what seems to be a garden of sorts. Everything is full of light and it's so green. In the middle of field of flowers there is a woman. Taking her breath away in a good sense this time, Herminia recognises her instantly, not through a name coming to her head, not through having seen pictures. She just knows.**

 **"Mother?", she gasps and the woman nods. She is beautiful, Long blond hair, just like Herminias, golden eyes, wearing a golden dress. Then it hit her. Her mother was dead. But she was talking to her mother.**

 **"Am I- Am I dead, Mother?", she asked with a scared voice.**

 **"Not yet my sweet daughter. Your time has not yet come. You are weak, hit in the battle. The valar granted me to see you. Speak to you, only for a short while."**

 **"There are so many things I want to tell you, but I have to chose the more important ones now. First of all, I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You are doing incredible! Not just in this world. In the other world as well. You are such an incredible bright and kind young woman. Giving you away was the hardest decision I had to make and it breaks my heart still to this point. Seeing you now proves that it was the best decision", Idris says with tears in her eyes.**

 **"You are a gift from the Valar and your father and I love you more than you can imagine. It pains him to this day, knowing that he was not able to teach you of his world. After you were born, your father had a vision. He had the same gift that Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen are blessed with. In this vision he saw our city under attack, coming to look for you and killing you. We were scared and did not know what to do, as our city used to be of peace and happiness. So we kept you safe at all times. It wasn't until a few weeks later that he had another vision. It showed how I would hand you over to a Wizard in another World. It showed how you would return one day and safe our world. Knowing that his visions came true and with the pending attack to our home, we decided to follow through with his vision in hopes you would one day return to us."**

 **"Why did you not come with me, mother? Why did you stay?"**

 **"Your father did not see my death in his visions, so we were not too worried about it. all that mattered was to get you safe. And it worked. As in his vision you returned to this world, fighting alongside great men, trying to change it for the better."**

 **"It isn't working. I'm half dead and most of my friends have most likely been killed by now. It was a battle we could not win", Herminia cries and her mother steps closer to her, hugging her own daughter for the first time in over 7000 years, the feelings overwhelming for both women.**

 **"You are not dead. Neither are your friends. I can show you what is happening on the battle field right now, if you wish", her mother says and Herminia nods strongly.**

 **Her mother waves her hands conjuring a mirror between two trees and Herminia smiles.**

 **"Now I know where that is coming from", she says.**

 **"The reason I am able to perform magic unlike all the other elves, also the reason why you possess magic is, because I am half elf, half Maiar. Maiar were spirits who descended to Arda to help the Valar shape the world. Some of them took visible shapes in Middle Earth. Gandalf is a descendant of a Maiar. And my mother was one of the first generation of visibly shaped Maiar, and my father a first generation elf. This is the reason you are as powerful as you are. You are the only one of our kind left. You are the last half elf, half Maiar there is. This is why Saruman and Sauron would destroy you in a heart beat. You are the greatest danger to them, while you are the greatest blessing to this world."**

 **Herminia finally understood so much more about herself. Knowing where she comes from, knowing why she can do things others cant.**

 **"Now onto your friends", Idris says and waves her hand in front of the mirror and without a doubt it shows her friends.**

 **They were all in the hall, barricading themselves in. It does not seem to be going well.**

 **"This fortress is taken. It is over", Theoden says to the men trying to block the Orcs out.**

 **"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it", Aragorn shouts back, Herminia internally rooting for him to prove the King wrong.**

 **"They still defend it, they have died defending it", he shouts, while helping Theodens men, when Legolas comes running to him.**

 **"Have you seen Herminia!", he almost shouts at Aragorn, surprising everyone as the elf never raises his voice.**

 **"She is not here?", Aragorn asks gobsmacked.**

 **"No. I cannot find her. Aragorn. If she is still out there -", Legolas says to him with pain in his eyes, making Herminia hold back her tears.**

 **"It seems you hold deep feelings for him, Herminia", her mother comments with a smile and the only thing she can do is nod.**

 **"We will find her, Legolas. I promise", Aragorn says.**

 **"Dead or Alive?". he asks in return, just above a whisper.**

 **When yet another bang sends the doors shaking, Aragorn breaks his conversation to talk some sense into the King.**

 **"You see. They are alive. The success of this battle is on the brim, but it is not lost yet."**

 **"How are we supposed to win this battle? There is no one left to fight, mother!"**

 **"Have you forgotten your encounter with Eomer? Forgotten that Gandalf rode off to find them?"**

 **Realization dawns on Herminia and a hope inside of her seems to be sparking the fire again that she had lost with her fall against the wall.**

 **"You are destined for this world. You are meant to live in this world. We have already taken so much from you, I will not let them take this away from you. It seems with a certain blonde elf in the picture you have a lot to fight for in this world."**

 **"I wish I could just use my powers and stop them. I do not want to be a coward anymore."**

 **"Then use them. If you feel it is the right thing to do, do it. Do not let anyone stop you! In the beginning it was to keep out of sight from Saruman, but I can assure you that your two little friends Merry and Pippin are taking care of him as we speak. If you want to save those people using your powers. Do it. Sauron won't hear of it for a little while if there is no Saruman to report back to him."**

 **"You are so strong. So brave, but our time is running low. Never forget, Herminia, you are loved by so many. Do what you think is right. Fight for what you think is right, do not let anyone tell you what to do, if you are not happy with it", Idris says, kissing her on the head, sending a feeling through her body that Herminia can't place yet, but she feels refreshed and strong.**

 **"But I have so many questions to ask you."**

 **"Read the book your father and I left for you. You will find most of your answers in there. I love you", Idris says before fading away into a bright golden light. Her smile is the last thing Herminia saw.**


	16. Book 2 The Ent and The Hobbits

Herminia can feel herself returning to her own body, the moment she had just shared with her mother imprinted in her mind. She slowly opens her eyes, not to attract too much attention from the Orcs that will possibly be surrounding her. Having fought all night through the darkness she finds herself blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightening sky. The sun had not yet reached over the hills, but Herminia can feel its presence and the warmth the sun is sending ahead she can feel herself growing stronger inside. Not moving from her position on the ground near the wall, she looks around the best she can, seeing Orcs moving slowly as if they had won the battle and had nothing to fear. Out of instinct, her hand wants to reach down to grab her wand, but Herminia restrains herself as she has to choose her next moves wisely, though the reflex, making her fingers twitch a little. She had not only regained consciousness, but also the movement of her body and Herminia most likely needs to thank her mother for this.

Slowly moving her hand down she grabs her wand tightly in one hand, touches her necklace for good luck before reaching for her sword, grabbing it with force and jumping up.

"Hey! Pig faces! You missed me!", she shouts, drawing all the attention towards herself, smiling at the fact that the Orcs come running straight to her, ready to attack. Using her wand on one side, burning the Orcs or just sending them soaring through the air and fighting off the other Orcs with her sword, the sky brightening up more and more.

The Orcs who had taken to settling down and marking their territory finally caught on and came to help their kin. The one who had previously tried to break down the door, to where her companions were hiding out, dropped everything and came running down the steps.

Herminia drew them back out onto the open field, outside of the valley, in hopes to buy her friends some time. She is fighting tirelessly, now only with her wand to keep up with the mass of Orcs running towards her. The deep horn atop of Helms Deep blows and everyone stops their movements. Herminia glances up to the valley and the gate seeing her companions, Theodens last men and Haldir riding out on horses, taking down Orcs in the process. They charge for the center of the field where Herminia had continued to fight the surrounding Orcs, she draws attention to herself and the other members of the fellowship do not trust their eyes. They had given up hope, though they should have known better. She is alive and using magic on the open field, confusing her friends, as they do not know of Saruman being defeated at this moment. Legolas eyes find hers for a second and a wave of comfort surges through her body. Knowing he was doing fine, was more than she had hoped for. They fight their way through to her, Aragorn raising an eyebrow as he jumps off his horse, leaving it to Gimli who he had picked up on his way down from the horn.

"I shall explain myself later. Let us kills some Orc", she says smiling and together they fight. Herminia just waiting for the sun to come up behind the hills so that she can access her full powers.

"Arghhhhh", Gimli shouts as he is thrown off his horse, jumping up and charging into the Orcs. Herminia found it somewhat comical, but could not find the time to laugh.

And finally, the sun comes up, crawling over the hill, revealing Gandalf and Eomer, with their riders, bringing joy to the King and his remaining men. Herminia feeling the sun charging her up goes to moves into the middle of the fighters around her.

"Form a circle around me", she shouts to her friends, who do so immediately, luckily for them, most Orcs were distracted by the new riders arriving at the battle field, so they managed to fight some room for Herminia.

"What is it you have planned, my Lady?", Legolas shouts, throwing her a quick glance.

"Only what I am best at", she says, collection all the energy she can get, letting it leap to the surface, taking her cloak off in the process, blinding the Orcs surrounding them.

"Watch out", she shouts and with a cry of her own, she releases all the energy towards Helms Deep, sending a wave of golden light through the ranks, closing her eyes, trying to control it, until the last bit has left her body. Only then she releases a breath and slowly opens her eyes. From where they were standing in the middle of the field, surrounded by Orcs, up until to Helms Deep, every single Orc lies dead on the floor. Wiped flat. Now the only thing left to worry about is the Orcs behind them who after an initial shock, quickly recover and attack anew. But this time, the riders and Gandalf charge down the hill, quickly by their side, fighting the Orcs who decided to stay and fight, while others try to run off, back to where they came from, with the riders of Rohan chasing after them.

"Stay away from the forest", Herminia hears one of the men yell and everyone stops chasing after the Orcs. Letting the forest deal with them.

After wiping out half of the Orcs Herminia had stayed where she was, while everyone else headed towards the Orcs running away, she stayed where she was, closing her eyes, taking deep breathes and touching her necklace, sending a prayer to her mother, for giving her the strength to stand this through. Having used a lot of magic to wipe out that amount of Orcs, she can feel herself become tired and without further thinking she turns around and heads back into the valley, to open the door for the women and children down in the cave.

"My Lady", Eowyn says as the first to come up the deep steps.

"Lady Eowyn. The Orcs have been defeated. You are free to join your people", Herminia says, not noticing the lady looking her up and down.

"My Lady, you are hurt", she says, noticing all the cuts, gashes and blood dripping down her body.

"It is not to worry. Only minor injuries, my Lady. I believe your brother Eomer would be enthusiastic to see you once more", Herminia tells her and Lady Eowyn runs off, to find her brother, who had previously been banished from Rohan but returned to fight alongside his king once more.

Herminia turns to help the women and children out of the cave, who stare at her with wide eyes, not knowing who she was, the children staring at her in awe for her golden hair and eyes, let alone the only light shimmer to her skin now. It seems the longer she goes without a cloak, the less she shimmers. Most likely because her skin and body adjust to the light.

The woman and children joining their men outside the valley, who had taken to piling up the dead Orc bodies so that they could later burn them. Herminia goes to look for Gandalf who she needed to speak with.

He was standing with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir exchanging recent happenings. When she steps closer their conversation stops and they all look at her. Gandalf looks at her with an expression that Dumbledore has had on his face so many times. Pity.

"híril nín", he speaks bowing his head.

"Master Gandalf. It was impeccable timing, of your appearance."

"It was it seems that you were doing just fine, before", he refers to her using magic, making her smile a little, given the circumstances she did not have the strength to think much.

"I believe we should help the men of Rohan to retrieve their fallen, so they can honor them", Herminia speaks, to which her companions nod and get to work.

"My Lady", Legolas speaks close to her as they move away the Orcs from the field. The others were a little further away, carrying the bodies of children into the valley.

"Legolas", she breathes out, turning to face him, unsure of what to do.

"I am glad you did not break your promise, Herminia", he says stepping closer and taking her hand in his.

"Though if I may say, you do look terrible. You need to heal yourself!"

"I do not have the strength just yet, to heal myself as this battle was very tiring", she explains, smiling up at him.

"I understand. I am glad you are alive. I am sure you will want to tell everyone what had happened."

"I do, but it needs to happen in a private manner, as it is not deemed for anyone but the fellowship."

Legolas nods at her words, still holding her hand. He too seemed not to know what to do, so Herminia steps forward to embrace him in a hug. It was one that she dearly needed.

"Thank you, Legolas, for not breaking your promise to me." When she says this, he leans down to capture her lips with his own. It was only for a short moment, but it made all the difference to Herminia. They both felt the same way and were lucky enough to have survived this battle.

"You need to rest. This battle was tiring for you, My Lady", he speaks as they had towards the valley, where their friends stood with King Theoden. Aragorn giving them a knowing glance, which both of them ignore.

Legolas walks over to Gimli who is sat atop a dead Orc.

"Final count. 42", he states rather proudly.

"42? Not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling", Gimli replies.

"I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Legolas not wanting to believe what the dwarf just said, fires an arrow into the already dead Orc underneath Gimli.

"43."

"He was already dead", the dwarf states, irritated with Legolas.

"He was twitching", the elf responds which causes rage to the dwarf. Herminia decided to interfere before the dwarf decided to make Legolas his 44.

"Children. You should both know that I won this contest anyway", she smiles at both of them.

"You do not count, lass. Your magic-", Gimli starts off, but Herminia smiles at him.

"My magic was not in use until I had already killed 61 Orcs with only my sword and arrow. So now that this debate is settled, shall we move to more important matters?", she asks with a raised eyebrow, having stunned Gimli into silence which does not happen very often.

"Master Gandalf. I believe it is time to move to Isengard as I am sure two little hobbits will be waiting there for us", she speaks once everyone has joined their group.

"Do you know of something I do not?"

"I do, but I may not steal the surprise from you, now that would not be fun."

"I was going to pay a visit to Isengard regardless", King Theoden spoke, ordering his men to get them horses ready.

"Ride with me, Herminia, so you can rest until we reach Isengard. Until then you may have regained some strength to heal yourself", Legolas speaks, helping her up on the horse and settling down behind her. She leans herself back against his chest and closes her eyes, though she had been told before that elves do not close their eyes to sleep, she still closed hers, as she had been doing her entire life spent in a different world.

"The Lady looks exhausted", Theoden says once they made way. Haldir joining them as well as he was the only elf to survive the battle.

"It took a lot of strength to do what she did. It was great magic that requires great energy", Gandalf explains to the king. Even though Herminia was sleeping she was aware of her surroundings and their voices came to her as if it was a dream.

"Either way, I am thankful, for everything her and your fellowship did, Gandalf. We would have lost this battle otherwise."

"You did not win this battle because of us, King Theoden, but because of your men dying in this battle. Your men are the reason you won this battle", Aragorn says, reminding the king to honor the dead.

"The battle of Helms Deep is over. The battle of Middle-Earth is about to begin", Gandalf speaks while in the far distance thunder rolls through the sky.

After another day's ride, Legolas moves his head next to Herminias.

"We are almost at Isengard, my Lady", he whispers for only them to hear, tickling her ear in the process.

"Thank you, my prince", she smiles at him, turning her head a little.

Coming out of the woods and towards a blasted part in the outer walls of Isengard, Herminia can make out laughing and instantly knows it is the two young hobbits. Feeling stronger she heals and cleans herself up, with an approving look of Legolas.

"I am going to sneak up on the hobbits", she tells him, jumping off the horse and running around the side to climb over the wall behind them.

"It's good."

"Definitely from the shire!"

"Longbottom Leaf."

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, a mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settle after a hard days work."

"Only you have never done a hard day's work", Herminia speaks, having sneaked up on them from behind. As she had taken to wearing her hood again, she made the two hobbits jump a little, before turning around and tackling her into a hug and onto the floor.

"My Lady! My Lady!"

"Where are the others?"

"Look behind you, Merry and you shall see", she says under laughter. As they do they can see the others emerging from the woods.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!"

"You young rascals! On a merry hunt you have led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!", Gimli shouts at them, making his companions smile.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

"The salted pork is particularly good!"

Gandalf shakes his head in disbelieve. "Hobbits", Herminia believes to hear him huff out.

"We are under orders from Treebeard", Merry says, making Herminia's heart stop for a moment. She heard that name. Read it in her father's book.

With that, the fellowship continues to the tower fo Isengard meeting Treebeard.

"Young Master Gandalf. I am glad you have come."

"Wood and Water, Stock and Stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here", he speaks upon seeing Gandalf.

"Treebeard?", Herminia whispers in disbelieve, jumps off the horse and wades through the water to stand in front of the Ent, who looks at her questioningly, as she is wearing her hood.

"May I touch you?", she asks and the Ent looks at her confused as does the fellowship, but she proceeds to put her hand on his outstretched arm. Herminia does not know what over came her by wanting to touch him, but it felt as if it was the right thing to do. As soon as her skin touches his wood memories flood through her mind, images of her parents speaking with Treebeard, herself playing with Treebeard and Treebeard carrying her while her mother walks smiling next to him.

"Young Lady Herminia. I have been waiting for your return. Long it has been since the day I saw you last", he speaks, grabbing her around the waist, putting her on his shoulder.

"I remember you", she smiles and has to hold back tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Your mother told me we would meet again, once you returned from the world we handed you to", he says, then focusing his attention back on Gandalf and the rest of his companion, who were trying not to stare at them.

"Master Gandalf, this Wizard I can not master", Treebeard speaks, pointing to the top of Isengard.

"Show yourself", Aragorn whispers.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous", Gandalf warns him, looking concerned.

"Well, let us just have his head and be done with it", Gimli says with rage.

"No, we need him alive, Master Gimli. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterward", Saruman's voice rings down to them as he steps closer to the edge, revealing himself.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, My old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged!", Theoden shouts at Saruman.

"When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows. We shall have peace", he spats and for the first time, Herminia seems to understand the king for what he truly is. Anything he did or say to her was simply out of frustration, for as he did not know how to defend his own people against an army, created for one sole purpose. To destroy his kind. He must have felt like his hands were tied, a great amount of the time.

"Gibbets and crows. Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you", Saruman says with a glint in his eyes that Herminia did not deem to be a good one and only a short moment after his words he lifts his hands, revealing a dark glass ball, which reminded Herminia of the times at Hogwarts where in Divination they tried to read the future out of smoke.

"Something festers in heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon", Saruman speaks in riddles and for a short moment, Herminia fears her secret had been revealed to Sauron a long time ago, but she stays hidden even more.

Gandalf moves closer to the tower.

"You're all going to die", Saruman speaks.

"But you know this, Gandalf, don't you? You can not think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love", Saruman accuses them, and it brought back memories from how Aberforth had spoken about Dumbledore or how Voldemort himself had tried to turn their friends against Harry.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have sent him on, can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob", Gimli urges Legolas, who slowly reaches for one of his arrows, but it yet again stopped by Gandalf.

"Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared!"

"Safe your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!" And with his words he lifts his staff sending a fire ball down to Gandalf, who sits patiently through the attack until the fire engulfing his body had died down.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!"

What seemed to be simpl words, spoken by Gandalf, actually reached Sarumans staff, making in break into pieces. When the staff was destroyed, Grima appeared from behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down!", Theoden shouts to Grima, you bows before him, accepting the Kings offer, but stops in his movements, as Saruman speaks again.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory of Helms Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Trying hard not to let Sarumans words get to him, Theoden turns to Grima again, urging him to come down.

"Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No!", Grima says, to what Saruman only turns around, hitting him in the face.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!", Gandalf urges him again, as he fears the situation might not end in their favour.

"Withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided."

Grima from behind Saruman had pulled out a dagger, jumped onto Saruman and rammed it into his back several time, before Legolas shot him with an arrow.

Saruman tumbles off the edge and falls to his death, his chest pierced by wood.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against and we need to know where he will strike!", Gandalf orders Theoden King.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away", Treebeard says a little too happy.

"Trees will come back to live here. Young trees."

Pippin jumps off the horse he had been sharing with Haldir and wades through the water.

"Pippin!", Aragorn shouts for him.

But as all hobbits seem to do, Pippin did not listen, only bent down to pick up the glass ball, Saruman had held earlier.

"Bless my bark!", Treebeard exclaims.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad", Gandalf speaks, taking it from the young hobbit and putting it away.

"We must be on our way now, Treebeard. There is nothing left for us to do", Gandalf speaks to him.

"Thank you, for taking a stand in these dark times."

"You are most welcome. I was there that day Ingwe spoke his prophecy of his daughter and I made promise to the Highking and Idris, that when time comes I would stand my ground", he says, more to Herminia than to anyone else.

"Once this is all over, come and see me, Lady of the Sun, as I have much to share with you!"

"I will, I promise", Herminia says and Treebeard lifts her off his shoulder, putting her back on the horse with Legolas to whom she holds on tightly as they ride out back to Edoras.


	17. Book 2 The Hobbits and The Palantír

When the group had reached Edoras, Theoden assigned quarters to them, where they could rest and refresh themselves, but where they also could meet and talk in privat. After taking a bath and cleaning herself, Herminia is dressed in her Room, sitting on the soft bed, flicking through the book her father wrote once. A knock on her door, she put the book away.

"Come in", she speaks and the door opens, revealing Legolas, stepping into her room.

"Gandalf has requested a meeting for the members of our fellowship in a few minutes", he says stepping closer to her, enchanted by her eyes, who smile up at him.

"Thank you, Legolas", she says, patting the spot next to her on the bed, motioning for him to sit down, which he does. She takes out the book again, showing him the poem her father wrote.

"Truly beautiful. Your father is a very skilled men. The elves of Valinor were said to be talented with poetry."

"It is painful to know that this is all I have of my parents. Is it fair that I did not get to spend time with them?"

"One day you will be reunited with your family, Herminia."

"You are right, we should head over to see Gandalf", she says standing up and pulling him with her and as he stands he pulls her back, making her fall into his chest.

"I know we are in war, my lady, but the feelings I hold for you are real", he speaks, looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, my prince. Gerich veleth nín", she whispers, holding the side of his face. Her words take a weight of his shoulders, she can see in his eyes, relief washing over him. For the first time Herminia leans up, kissing him with everything she holds, slinging her arms around his neck, taking him off guard. Recovering from the shock of her taking the chance, he kisses her back with equal force, pulling her closer to him, holding her as if he was afraid of losing her. They seem to be kissing for hours, but break apart when two young hobbits burst into the room, shocked at what they see, tackling Legolas by his legs.

"For Herminia", they yell as they charge forward, making Herminia erupt into laughter, a look of shock on Legolas face as the Hobbits try to take him down. They finally manage to bring him down, wrestling with his arms as he lies on the floor.

"Enough, young hobits", Herminia speaks after a pleading look from Legolas, who tries his best to hide a smile.

"At your service, my Lady", Pippin says, standing straight in front of her, after releasing Legolas.

"I owe you, for defending my honor", she speaks jokingly, winking at Legolas who looked at her with confusion on his face.

"We are glad we could help", Merry says, joining Pippin.

"You do realise that there was no need", Herminia laughs at the seriousness of the halflings.

"Of course. We had only tried to find a way to get your attention without making it awkard for you", Pippin smiles at Herminia and she had never felt such gratitute towards the young hobbits.

"Gandalf sent us looking for you, as Legolas, whom he had sent before did not return", Merry explains, causing a blush to form on Legolas' face.

"Then let us head to see Gandalf, before he sends another search party", she chuckles, taking the two hobbits by the hand, leading them out the door, followed by a very quiet Legolas.

On the way Merry and Pippin tell Herminia more stories about the Shire and make Herminia promise that she will come visit it once the war is over.

"Of course I will come visit the Shire with you! How could I not, when two fine young Hobbits call it their home. Having defended my honor I owe you that much", she laughs with them as they enter Gandalfs room.

"Ah, Lady Herminia, there you are. What took so long?", Gandalf speaks, looking up, as well as Gimli and Aragorn looking at them.

"We had to defend the honor of Lady Herminia, Gandalf!", Merry exclaims, earning him confused looks.

"Yes! Master Legolas was all over her and we had to stop him!", Pippin adds, causing the two elves in question to blush a little.

"Enough now, the two of you", Herminia says, shaking her head at the carefree halflings.

"Is that so?", Gandalf wonders aloud, glancing at Herminia and Legolas.

"Shall we proceed with the meeting, then?", Herminia speaks, to drive the attention away from her and Legolas, who walked over to sit beside Aragorn on a little table, giving him a knowing look, making the elf smile.

"Ah, right! Herminia, if you would please tell us everything that happened during the battle of Helms Deep", Gandalf asks her.

"Of course, let me just make this room safe to talk", she says, taking out her wand, locking the door as well as casting a Muffliato charm on it.

Herminia settles on the bed in the room, with Pippin and Merry on her sides.

"When the Orcs had blasted the outer wall of the Valley, everything seemed to go down. Theoden shoutet for us to fall back to the keep. I saw Haldir being approached by an Orc from behind him, so I apparated up to him, killed the Orc and sent him to the keep with the others-", she explains but being interrupted by Pippin.

"What is apparating?"

"It is a form of tranportation, it is very difficult and I was not sure if it would work. To apparate you need to visualise where you would like to go, so you can only apparate to places you had seen before", she explains.

"If I wanted to travel to the other side of this room for instance, I could, as I have seen it before", she says.

"Show us!", Merry says excitedly. Herminia takes out her wand again and apparates to the other side of the room. Stunning the others.

"As I said I can only use it to get to places I have seen before. So let me continue", she says while returning to her position on the bed.

"After I sent Haldir into the keep, I was the last to face off the Orcs. I tried to fight them back, but there were too many and I could not use my magic. I was hit in the side and thrown into the outer wall of the valley, hitting my head. My vision became blurry and I was not able to move my limbs and after trying to fight it for a little while, I gave in to the darkness trying to take me over. When I was unconscious, I found myself in a dream of sorts. It was in the middle of a garden, bright and beautiful, a woman stood. My mother", Herminia says with a little smile on her face.

"How is this possible?", Gimli asks.

"The Valar granted her to see me. She explained everything to me. I now understand who I am and what I have to do. My mother told me it is safe for me to use magic, so when she had to go and I awoke, I used magic to fight off the Orcs, drawing them away from the valley."

"Was she able to tell you something about Frodo and Sam?", Aragorn asks.

"She mentioned they were alive, but not how far they are", she speaks, giving the fellowship new found hope.

"I believe there are other things your mother told you, that you do not wish to share, though should you find yourself looking for someone to talk, you know where to find me", Gandalf says.

"Thank you. My mother advised me to turn to the book of poems my father wrote as I would find many answers I am looking for in there", she replies, smiling a little at him.

"Even though Saruman is defeated, we need to be careful on our further way, as Sauron has more spies than just Saruman. Your identity shall still remain hidden, once we leave the safety of Edoras."

"Yes, Master Gandalf", Herminia speaks.

"Now, I heard there will be a celebration held at the city hall, to honor the fallen. I advice you all to get changed into something more suitable", Gandalf says and dismisses the fellowship, most likely to think about their next move.

Herminia decided there was enough time to get ready, so she took Merry and Pippin on a walk outside, wearing her hood as the people of Edoras had not yet gotten used to her.

They told her many stories about the Shire and the mischief they managed, reminding her of Fred and George Weasley. The two young hobbits, causing trouble wherever they went. When they talked they used hands and feet to explain and gesture. She had not laughed this much in a long time.

"I believe we should return to our quarters to get ready for the celebrations", Herminia says, bidding them goodbye and entering her room.

Eowyn had left her a dress to wear tonight and though Herminia was not keen on wearing it, she put it on out of respect. She altered the dress to fit her liking and then left her room to find the others, being greated by Legolas, wearing his normal clothing it seemed, but smiling at her stepping out of the room.

"You look beautiful", he says, offering her his arm as they walk towards the hall.

"Last time you said that, you were about to die and I thought you were halluzinating", she muses, making him smile.

"I was not. You are beautiful all the time", he says as they step into the hall, where they are greated by their friends.

It was quiet in the hall, all eyes on Theoden as he stood in front of his throne.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!", the entire hall responded, drinking to it. After that it seemed the celebrations just started. There was noise everywhere, music playing, drinks being served and Herminia found herself in the middle, sitting on a bench, shimmering in golden light, watching her surroundings unfold. She looks at Eowyn approaching Aragorn once again, she can see her smiling after him.

"Aragorn. You need to stop this. She has hopes that you will love her the same we she loves you. She looks at you, the same way Arwen looks at you! Remember she is waiting for you. No matter what Elrond might want for her. She loves you! Do not put Eowyn through the heart break. She deserves better, you know it!", Herminia speaks to him once he sat down next to her.

"I know, Herminia, I know. But I do not know how", he says.

"You will need to find away, before it will break her heart", she replies, before a shadow moves in front of her.

"Lady Herminia, would you like to dance?", Eomer speaks with an outstreched hand, bowing a little.

"I- uh. hrm Lord Eomer, what ah a uhm -", Herminia stutters out, not knowing what to say to the man standing in front of her, feeling helpless as Aragorn gets up and sneaks out of the way a smirk playing on his face.

"I would be honored, but I am afraid I will not be able to join you", she speaks, trying to think of a reason why she could not.

"Herminia!", another voice calls her name. Legolas.

"My Prince. I have been waiting for you, you promised me a dance", she says, happy to see him, jumping up from the bench.

"My apologies, Lord Eomer", she says smiling and pulling Legolas with her, to the dance floor.

"My Lady, I do not dance!"

"You will now!", she says, and with a little hesitation he leads her around the floor, staring into her eyes, the room fading out, leaving only Herminia and Legolas, with the music playing in the background.

"Eternity does not seem to be so bad anymore, knowing that I will get to share it with you", she whispers after a little while.

"I am honored to be sharing it with you, Herminia", he says, slowing them down as the music comes to an end, their foreheads touching, a smile playing on both their faces.

"Dancing is not so bad, when you dance with the one who holds your heart", he says, breaking their touch, leading her off to the side to Gimli.

"The Hobbits were correct then. You did attack the Lady earlier", he jokes and Herminia laughs.

"He did", she joins in.

"I did and I hold no regrets", Legolas smiles, putting his arm around Herminias waist.

"Play a game with us, Master Elf", Gimli speaks, pointing to him, Eomer and Haldir.

"What game?"

"No pauses. No spills. And no regurgitation", Gimli says, as Eomer hands them mugs of ale.

"So it's a drinking game?"

"Last one standing wins!"

Legolas looks at the mug with curiosity, never having had the drink before, then at Haldir who only shrugs his shoulders.

"Go ahead, Legolas. It is only ale", Herminia says urging him to drink. And he does. Pint after Pint, after pint.

"It's the dwarfs that go swimming with little hairy women!", Gimli says, drunk as he is, making Herminia laugh out loud.

After finishing another pint, Legolas looks at his hands.

"I feel something", he speaks.

Making everyone look at him in surprise as most people were already out of the game and whoever was still in it, was beyond drunk.

"A slight tingle in my fingers", Legolas says with distraught in his voice.

"I think it's affecting me!", he panicks, making Herminia snicker.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!", Gimli says, before his eyes roll backwards and he falls off his chair.

"Game over", Legolas says, still his normal self, the alcohole not having the same effect on him than it has on Gimli who still lies on the floor.

"I shall take him to his quarters and put him down. It seems the celebrations are over for Master Gimli", Herminia speaks with amusement in her voice, looking at Legolas who has a very smug look on his face.

"Would you like me to walk with you, Lady Herminia?", Eomer speaks to her with a little smile.

"Thank you, though I will be fine", she declines his offer, giving Legolas a little smile.

With a whisp of her wand Gimli is floating next to Herminia, who makes her way for the doors, where she is greated by Gandalf, who is looking at the two young hobbits with joy dancing on the tables and singing a song from the Shire.

"Master Gandalf. I will take Gimli back to his quarters", she lets him know and he looks from her to Gimli floating next to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Drinking game", she says with laughter in her voice.

"Ah. I imagine he lost only to young Legolas. Dwarfs can hold a fascinating amount of liquor, though nothing compared to elves", he says, while nodding his head.

"Yes, though Gimli will never believe it if I was to tell him tomorrow that he did lose to Legolas."

"Will you return after putting Master Gimli down in his quarters?"

"I might rather go for a walk, but we shall see. I believe this gathering will soon be over either way, as though we won the battle of Helms Deep, there is much more to come in the near future", Herminia says, walking out of the hall, followed by Gimli floating next to her.

Upon reaching his room, she can hear people in the far distance, indicating that the celebrations will most likely be over. She puts him down on the bed and closes the door behind her. Heading towards the platform outside in front of the city hall she is met with Aragorn.

"Would you like to join me?", she asks and he follows her out into the fresh night walking to look over Edoras.

"Herminia, I would like to ask you something."

"Go ahead, Aragorn", she says incouragingly.

"When you explained apparating to us earlier in the evening, I was wondering. Would you be able to transport someone along with you?"

"In my old world I was able to, but magic in this world works differently. I was surprise that I alone was able to apparate. It is a dangerous form of transportation. If you don't focus and your mind wanders off, you can splinter while transporting to the desired destination. Splintering means leaving parts of your body behind. It could be as simply as an eyebrow or some hair, but it can also be a leg or parts of your skin. I am very hesitant in trying it again. Like I said the magic I learnt in the other world, does not always work here. Most things do, but when involving others I am a little scared in using it, afraid of hurting someone. For a lot of things I can use the magic I have learnt in this world from Gandalf, where magic has a different sort of form. I imagine you were hoping for me to be able to take you to Rivendell?"

"I was. Though I do not think it would be wise to try, with the reasons you just explained to me", he says, smiling a little.

"It would not be, Aragorn. Forgive me, but I do not think we should take this risk, considering it is also a greater distance and I would not want to hurt you, when you are dearly needed here. Though were the circumstances different I would help you in a heartbeat. I know you miss her dearly, Aragorn. I believe that is the reason you have not told Eowyn yet, as you are grateful for the distraction?"

"You are very wise, Herminia. You are correct to some sort. I can also not let her know as it would break her heart even more. Theoden told me he had not seen her this happy in a very long time, I do not wish to take that away from him and her."

"It might hurt her now, but she will recover. She is strong and she will find love somewhere where there is a chance for love. But if you leave it too late, she may not recover for a long time, taking the chance from her to fall in love again", Herminia explains to him, hoping that Aragorn will talk to Eowyn soon.

"You are right, again", he says smiling at her.

"I miss Rivendell as well. I would give a lot to be able to talk to Arwen at this moment", she speaks, sharing her feelings with Aragorn.

"I guess you would have a lot to tell her, especially regarding this elf I hear about", he teases her.

"That would be one of the things I would speak to her about, yes."

"You seem happy and so does he. I do not think I have seen Legolas ever showing interest in any elf before. I do not think he had ever loved anyone before", he says, making Herminia smile a little wider.

"I am happy, Aragorn. I am just scared to find happiness and love at a time like this, where I will have to worry whether we will both make it through this journey alive. I do not think I could live, knowing he faded. I do not think I could ever find happiness again."

"It is painful and hard, but you will have to take every day anew, not knowing what the future holds. It is a play with the fire, you might burn a little, but you might be fine. Make the most of the time you have together", Aragorn tells her, pulling her in a little hug.

"Who is the wise one now", she laughs, returning the hug.

They walk around the building, finding a dark figure stood to the East.

"Legolas?", Herminia says, making the person turn around and he smiles a little upon seing Aragorn and Herminia, but turns back to look out at the horizon.

"The stars a veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice", he whispers.

"The eye of the enemy is moving."

"Do you hear that?", Herminia asks Legolas, thinking she heard a commotion coming from somewhere in the building behind them.

"Pippin", Legolas breathes and the three of them run back through the hall to their quarters, finding Pipping holding onto the palantír, his body cramping up. Aragorn runs to take the palantír out of his hands, only to be overthrown by its force, falling back into Legolas, dropping the ball in the process. Herminia quickly takes her cloak to cover herself up, as Gandalf goes to throw a cloak over the eye, before knealing down to Pippin who does not move.

"Fool of a Took!", Gandalf says, but seeing Pipping lying unmoving on the floor, he rushes over to him.

"Herminia, wake him up", he urges her and she does as he says, channeling her magic and heals Pippins mind.

"Look at me", Gandalf speaks as Pippin opens his eyes.

"Gandalf. Forgive me!"

"Look at me. What did you see?", Gandalf asks the halfling who looks scared.

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw - I saw him", Pippin says, tears rolling down his cheeks, and Herminia goes to grab his hand, while Gandalf interrogates him. Herminia understands that he needs to know what happened, but she feels sorry for their youngest member, having to go through all this pain.

"I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

"Nothing!", Pippin says more tears rolling down.

"Gandalf", Herminia speaks, breaking the trance he had seemed to be in. She gives him a pointed look, making him look back down on the hobbit, seeing his tears and letting go of him.

"Aragorn, send for Theoden. We need to meet."

Herminia made sure that Pippin felt a little better before joining the others in the meeting with Theoden.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains."

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We have been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glympse of the enemey's plan."

"What is it he saw?"

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He know the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to our? What do we owe Gondor?"

Herminia can not believe what she is hearing and is about to take Theoden apart again. Did he learn nothing?

"I will go", Aragorn says.

"No!"

"They must be warned, Gandalf!"

"They will be", he responds, looking at Pippin, before stepping closer to Aragorn.

"You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the River. Look to the black ships",he whispers to Aragorn, but Herminia and Legolas heard.

"Understand this. Things are now in motion, that can not be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone!", he speaks louder again, Pippin knowing that he will be the one accompaning Gandalf looks slightly pale.

When the meeting is dismissed she goes to see how Pippin is doing and finds two very quiet hobbits.

"Pippin", she speaks upon entering the room. He looks up with so much hurt, confusion and regret in his eyes, that it almost breaks Herminias heart.

"Come here", she says kneeling down, opening her arms for him and without hesitation he hugs her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Master Took! Do not let Gandalf get to you, you know how he can be. At least the people of Minas Tirith will have a warning now as well as Gandalf will keep you safe. Now that Sauron knows what you look like he will look out for. Though Gandalf will be by your side. There is no place safer for you than with him."

"I am so sorry, Lady Herminia. I did not mean to", he cries some more.

"I know, Pippin. I know. And so does the rest of your friends. Do not worry, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady!"

"Good, now get your things and we will take you to Gandalf."

"Merry", she says while Pippin is distracted and when he looks at her, she raises her eyebrow, but the knowing look she gives him, tells him enough.

"I am ready", Pippin speaks, holding his small bag in his hands.

"Let us go", Herminia says, taking Pippins hand and walking down to the stables where they were to meet Gandalf. The morning just having reached the skies.

Merry is following behind, sulking.

"Where are we going?"

"Minas Tirith. You will ride with Gandalf, to warn the people, and to keep you out of Saurons reach", Herminia explains.

"Merry won't come with me?"

"I am afraid not, Pip!"

"Merry?", Pippin asks, turning around to not only his cousin but also his best friend.

"Come on Pip. Gandalf is waiting for you", he says, rushing past them into the stables.

"As I said earlier. Do not worry, Pippin, everything will be okay and you will see Merry again!"

"Gandalf", Herminia calls out to him.

"Ah, let us go then", he speaks, lifting Pippin on Shadowfax before climbing on it self.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste!", Gandalf speaks and without further hesitation the lord of all horses went off.

"Merry. He was so frightened."

"I know, My Lady. But he needed to learn that not everything is a game and that lives are at stake", he speaks, surprising her a little.

"Well spoken, Merry, though I hope that he will be fine. He is so young", she murmurs.

"Do you feel like the mother of the fellowship sometimes?", Merry asks her with a little smile.

"I do indeed, my friend. Especially for you young hobbits", she laughs, guiding him back to the City Hall. Herminia did not know what the future held for them, but she knew that Hobbits were a surprising race and hold the future of Middle-Earth in their hands.


	18. Book 2 The Lady and The Secrets

This chapter might be a little all over the place, I apologize in advance! Quickly I would like to thank Phoenix-Fire-Queen for continuously writing reviews and encouraging me to continue writing! Enjoy this chapter xx

It has been two days since Gandalf and Pippin took off to Minas Tirith and for the remaining fellowship, it was a waiting game. Aragorn and Legolas spent their time training the Rohirrim further to what they already know of swordfight and archery, while Gimli just watched and made comments about how nothing could beat his ax. Herminia took the time to read through some of the books she had in her bag. She even found the Tales of Beedle the Bard, the book Dumbledore had passed down to her, which helped them defeat Lord Voldemort. She was currently reading the 'Tale' of the Three Brothers, thinking about how for generations those stories were read to children to teach them morals when it wasn't much of a tale, but more of a documentation of what had actually happened. When reading the story she almost felt as if she was back with Harry and Ron. Sometimes she wondered what they might be doing right now, but recently she had figured out that in 7000 years in this world only 18 years in the other world had passed. So calculating it, she came to the conclusion that it would take roughly 340 years in this world, for one year in her old world to pass. Most likely they had not even noticed she was missing and maybe when she was to return, nothing would change. But would she really return? Even if she found a way? What was left for her in her old world? Her parents did not remember her, so they would feel no loss, Harry and Ron would certainly move on, they do not need her anymore, as hard as it sounds. Herminia's time in the other world was certainly over. As much as it hurts admitting it, she had no place there anymore. The only reason she missed it so much was of her previous times at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and thinking about it, if she was still there, things would change. They would not be at Hogwarts anymore and she would most likely never have times like it again. The more time she spent in Middle-Earth, the more she feels as though everything is finally falling into place.

A knock on her door pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!", she calls out, looking up from her position on the chair she was sat on.

"Apologies for disturbing you, My Lady, but dinner is to be served any moment", Lady Eowyn speaks. Herminia still had mixed feelings about the young woman, of her feelings for Aragorn and the similarity to herself, Herminia tried to avoid the woman as much as possible.

"No need for an apology, Eowyn. Thank you for letting me know", Herminia says, standing up, walking over to her bed, to put the Tales of Beedle the Bard back into her beaded bag.

"What is it you were reading?"

"It is a children's book from the world where I was brought up", Herminia says.

"The world?"

"It is a complicated situation, but my parents had sent me to another realm when I was younger. This is one of the books from there", Herminia explains to the Lady as she stepped closer.

"It looks interesting. Is it a magical book?"

"It is of magical tales, but the book itself does not contain any magic."

"Fascinating", Eowyn breathes.

"Did you not have children's books when growing up?"

"No, my Lady, I did not."

"Take it", Herminia says, handing the book to Eowyn, who looks at her with wide eyes.

"I could not", she protests.

"I have read it many of times and it has always brought great joy to me, Eowyn. It still does, so maybe it will bring joy to you as well. See it as a gift", Herminia insists, smiling a little. She felt a little tug in her heart, giving it away, as it held so any memories, but Herminia realized that she did not need a book, to remind her of the times she had spent with her two best friends. She was certain it would bring great joy to Eowyn and as many differences the two women had, Herminia thought Eowyn deserved as much happiness as she.

"I do not know how to thank you, Lady Herminia", Eowyn says, clutching the book tightly.

"You shall thank me by reading it and taking care of it. It was given to me by a very special person, close to my heart and it helped me solve many problems. Treat it the same way I did and it shall be you thanking me", she smiles at the Lady, who smiles back in return. Together they walk towards the City Hall where the dinner would be served and on the way, Eowyn flips through the pages.

"Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' what an interesting name", she says out loud, making Herminia laugh.

"This is what I said when I was given the book. The realm where I lived used magic in a different way than here. These tales are to teach young witches and wizards about the world of magic in a fun and happy way. Most of the things you will read about are actually possible to do with the magic in the other world", Herminia explains and they continue their talk until they reach the City Hall.

"Eowyn, Lady Herminia! We were about to send someone looking for you, you had been gone for some time", Theoden speaks upon seeing them enter together, still in a deep conversation about the book that Eowyn was holding.

"My apologies, Theoden King, we got carried away with our talk about literature", Herminia explains, taking a seat next to Aragorn, Eowyn next to her.

"Literature?"

"Yes, Uncle. Herminia gifted me with a book from the other realm she used to live in", Eowyn speaks with a smile on her face.

"Another realm. What kind of book is it?"

"It is a children's book, Theoden. Eowyn told me she never truly had a children's book, so I decided to gift her with mine as it always brings great joy to me."

"That is very kind of you, My Lady", he says, sounding a little raspy in his voice, looking at Eowyn, who seemed to be very excited about the book, with an expression that Herminia can not quite place. Regret? Happiness? Everything at once.

"As everyone is here, shall we have dinner then?", Eomer suggests and so they did. It was a quiet affair and no one besides Herminia and Eowyn was really talking, but they all listened to the things Herminia tells Eowyn about her old world. From growing up at Hogwarts to her summer holidays spent with the Weasley Family and their home. She told her all about the things magic can do in the other world and at one point she even tried to explain the game Quidditch to Eowyn, who soaked up all the information Herminia gave to her.

"So you can fly on brooms?", Eomer asks, interrupting their discussion.

"I can, not on any broom, but on specifically made brooms for flying, though I am not too keen on it. Never was. Harry, my best friend was fantastic at it. It was as though he was at home flying on a broom. He always used to have the fastest brooms. His father used to be great at it as well, when he was at school, though Harry never got to see it for himself, as Harry's mother and father were murdered shortly after Harry was born."

"It seems your time in another realm was not so easy, My Lady", Theoden speaks for the first time since they started dinner.

"It was not. I was not only sent there to keep me safe but also to learn as much about magic as I could and I did. I hold a great interest in reading and I used to read all the time, any book I could find on anything. My friends made fun of me for it, but when I had to help them with their studies, they were grateful that I was as smart as I was. The other reason my mother and father sent me to the other world was a dark wizard threatening their world. I was to play part in the war that lied ahead of them and when I had started my first year at the school, only eleven years old it seemed that war had only just begun. It took my two best friends, Harry and Ron, and me seven years to defeat the Dark Lord there. It was dark times, yet we always managed to fill it with laughter and happiness, because we had each other. It never mattered where we came from or how good we were at magic, it was always about having each other's backs. I could always count on them for making me laugh when I had a rough day. When I had fulfilled my duty in the other world, I was brought back to here, to be who I really am, to live where I belong", she finishes, still looking at Theoden. Everyone had listened to her explaining and it had gone quiet in the hall. She did not think she would be ready to share this much of her past with the people in this room. Maybe she should not have spoken as much.

"I underestimated you. It was brave of you to fight a war when you were only eleven years of age and surviving it. I believe we understand each other a little better now", Theoden speaks, excuses himself from the table and the dinner was over.

Herminia, Eowyn, Eomer and the rest of the fellowship, as well as Haldir, stayed behind in the hall.

"Would you show me some magic?", Eowyn asks quietly.

"Of course", she smiles, taking out her wand turning to Gimli.

"Not again lass! Once was enough!", he barks, making Aragorn and Herminia laugh.

"Rictusempra", Herminia speaks and casts a charm on Aragorn.

"Herminia, stop it! Please! I am begging you", he pleas in between laughter of being tickled by an invisible force.

"This is the tickling spell", she explains to Eowyn before releasing Aragorn, Gimli, and Eowyn laughing the loudest.

"Oppugno", she whispers and a flock of beautiful birds shoot from her wand. Not like the time she attacked Ron with them, this time she made them fly happily through the room, making Eowyn gawp.

"What is your favorite magic spell from the other world?", Eowyn asks after a while of watching the birds.

"It is a Patronus charm. It is difficult to cast, but very powerful. The charm brings joy and happiness as it can only be created when thinking of the happiest memory you hold. It is to fend off dark creatures called dementors. Dementors are the foulest creatures and guard the magical prison. They feed on human happiness and thus cause sadness and despair to anyone near them. If sentenced to it, they can suck the soul of a human being out of their body, leaving an empty shell behind. The only spell to fend them off is the Patronus charm, hence why it can only be cast by thinking of a happy memory. It takes on the shape of an animal and you can also use it to deliver a message to someone", Herminia explains to Eowyn and the others listening.

"Expecto Patronum", she whispers, thinking of her times at Hogwarts, laughing with Harry and Ron, and before she knows it her otter erupts from the tip of the wand, gliding through the room, around Eowyn, bringing a smile to her face as she tries to play with it. The evening continues similar to this, Herminia showing Eowyn some magic, bringing joy to her face.

"I shall bring you some more books tomorrow about magic and the other world. I have a book about the school I went to. If you would like to read it!"

"I would be honored, My Lady! Thank you for a very interesting evening and taking the time", Eowyn bids her goodbye, heading off to her own chamber.

"I appreciate what you are doing for my sister, Lady Herminia. Eowyn never had a female figure to turn to, spending time with you, makes her really happy", Eomer speaks and bows his head a little. Herminia feels sorry for Eowyn, she had judged her purely on what she knew about her, but there was so much more to her. The hunger for knowledge that Herminia finds in herself. The smallest things casting a smile upon her face. Eowyn might not be as bad as she thought she was.

After spending a little more time with Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas, Herminia bids them goodnight and returns to her quarters for the night, feeling tired and overwhelmed. It had been a long time since she had talked or even though about her old world to this extend. She feels as if she is finding closure and she is not sure if she is ready for it quite yet.

The following day she spent with Eowyn, showing her different books and explaining different subjects to her. Eowyn seemed to be very interested in potions so Herminia gave her her Potions for Beginner book - having duplicated most of her books during the morning - and together they brew very simple healing potions.

It was not until in the late afternoon when Aragorn came running into the hall, where Theoden was speaking to his men about the upcoming war and Herminia and Eowyn were brewing potions.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!", Aragorn shouts to the King. Every eye in the hall had turned to Theoden, to see what his decision would be.

"And Rohan will answer", he speaks, surprising Herminia and the rest of the fellowship who thought that he would be putting up a fight.

"Muster the Rohirrim!", Theoden gives the command and everyone scatters off, to follow orders, or to get their own belongings.

"Who would have thought, that this would be Theoden's reaction", Herminia speaks to her friends as they head to their quarters, to gather their belongings and in Herminia's case, to change into more practical clothing.

"I believe we owe that to you", Legolas speaks. The two had not spent much time alone, as there was always a lot going on around Edoras, but the moments they did share, were more so special.

"I will meet you in the City Hall", she speaks before entering her room. Quickly changing into her trousers and robes, gathering all her belongings in her bag, leaving the books for Eowyn behind, she pulls on her cloak and speeds back into the City Hall, where she meets with the others and Theoden King.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days!", he orders Eomer, he packs him by the shoulder as he turns to walk off to his men.

"On the third, we ride for Gondor and war."

"Gamling. Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will."

Now, this is a very different picture to when Edoras was under threat.

Herminia, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn make their way to the stables where they are met by Haldir, who already has a horse saddled and ready.

"Lady Herminia, I will ride haste to Rivendell. I do not have much hope, but maybe we have soldiers left to fight in this war. As you know the whole of Middle-Earth is under attack, including the elves. If I cannot find help, I shall return to fight by your side once more", he speaks.

"Haldir. If you find a battle of our folk, fight there. Help them. Defeat the enemy and bring the surviving soldiers with you. Do not return until the enemy is defeated in our land, do you understand!"

"Yes, my Lady. No i Melain na le!"

"Sílo Anor bo men lín", she replies and sends him off.

"That was a very wise decision, my Lady! As he will make more difference there, knowing what is happening on this side of Middle-Earth. Knowing that there is hope left. Fighting in your name. Thank you!", Legolas speaks, thinking of his own people.

"Gimli you will be riding with me", Aragorn speaks, getting their horse ready.

"Of course. Because that pointy eared elf gets to ride with the princess", he grumbles, making Herminia laugh a little until Eowyn appears next to her with her own horse.

"Are you riding with us, My Lady?", she asks concerned.

"Just to the encampment. It is tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

"At least I will not be the only female riding with an army of men. They can get tiresome after a while", Herminia speaks, smiling at Eowyn.

"Would you like me to bring a horse for you, My Lady?", she asks, seeing as Aragorn and Gimli, as well as Legolas, have already mounted their horses.

"No need, Lady Eowyn. I will be riding with Legolas", she smiles then swinging herself onto the horse in front of Legolas who puts his arm around her waist yet again, Eowyn glancing discreetly at their interaction, smiling a little to herself.

"Horse-Men! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!", Gimli barks from behind Aragorn.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands", Legolas speaks and so the army makes way for Dunharrow. It was a two days ride until they would reach Dunharrow and Herminia swapped between walking and riding with Legolas. The army did not stop once on the way, an effort to save time. As the army Sauron had sent to Minas Tirith would not rest either. Legolas and Herminia would converse a lot in Sindarin as Herminia missed speaking her mother tongue, to the annoyance of Gimli, but he got over it very soon, spending his time talking to Eomer and Eowyn, telling them tales of the Dwarves and finally, after two long days they reached Dunharrow, where a camp had already been set up. Men and horses scattered everywhere between tents.

As they rode through the camp, up into the mountain, Theoden requested numbers, from the men he had sent out.

"Grimbold, how many?"

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord."

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my lord!"

Herminia knew that their numbers were few, not as many as Theoden had hoped for. When they reached the top of the path, where the king would make camp, Herminia looked for a nice spot, to set up her tent.

"I have been waiting to use this", she says to Legolas and Gimli.

"What is it?"

"A tent, big enough for all of us", she smiles, opening her bag and with her wand the tent she used to share with Harry and Ron on the hunt - or with the whole Weasley family at the Quidditch World Cup - came flying out, putting itself up and together. Gimli and Legolas raised their eyebrows at how small the tent was.

"That can barely fit two men!", Gimli exclaims, getting the attention from Aragorn and Eowyn who had been talking with Eomer and Theoden.

"Master Dwarf, you tend to forget that I am a witch!", Herminia chuckles, putting her wand away, holding the entrance of the tent open, inviting her friend in.

"Come on in", she says when they hesitate. Legolas, not wanting to doubt her, steps forward and into the tent.

"Wow, magnificent", he says from inside, now making the others curious and following him in. Herminia the last one to enter.

"This magic is not so bad after all", Gimli speaks.

"It is not much, but it has helped me and my friends before when we were on the hunt", she explains.

"There is a little kitchen, a bathroom, a several sleeping quarters. I can add more if needed. There is also a charm on the tent to make it resistant to cold and heat."

"This is extraordinary. I wish I would be able to stay with you, Lady Herminia!", Eowyn exclaims, looking around, walking over to one of the armchairs and sitting down.

"This is so soft!"

"Everything in this tent is from the other world. The furniture and the pictures, to the kitchen supplies. Almost everything operates with magic", Herminia smiles.

"I think it is quite magical, Herminia!", Merry says, laughing as he jumps onto a bed.

It does not take long for the members of the fellowship to settle in, each choosing a bed and putting their belongings down.

"Aragorn?", Theoden shouts from outside, not knowing where he had gone off to.

All of them leaving the tent to find Theoden standing outside, looking at the six people stepping out of such a small tent.

"Magic, uncle", is all Eowyn says as she walks off to her own tent.

"I shall invite you to dinner, this evening, King Theoden!"

"Thank you, My Lady."

They walk over to the edge of the landing, looking at the foot of the mountain where the army had taken the camp.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what we had hoped for", the king speaks.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

"More will come!", Theoden says, with little convincing.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat!", Aragorn speaks, making the King turn around from walking away.

"We have until dawn, then we must ride."

Agreeing on this they part ways, Theoden to inform his men, Aragorn to return to their tent, where they could speak amongst themselves.

"Will there be some food?", Gimli asks, sitting down in one of the six armchairs, while Aragorn and Legolas sit on the big table, talking quietly over a strategy.

"If you ask one more time, I will make you the food", she replies with a smirk, to which he grows quiet, knowing that she could.

So Herminia stands in the kitchen, using her wand to cook some food like she had done so many times before for Harry and Ron. Molly Weasley had taught her everything she knew and she was quite proud of the outcome most times, though Ron had always kept on saying that her food was nowhere near as good as his moms, but would normally shut quietly when Herminia threatened to make him cook for himself. Luckily Herminia had always stocked up the kitchen of the tent with food, in the case of an emergency. Now with a few spells, the knives began cutting, the water was boiling and the food flying wherever it needed to be.

"These pictures are moving", Gimli speaks after a little while.

"They are indeed. They are from the other world, where these moments were captured by magic and put onto parchment, replaying over and over again", she explains as best as she could on how a photograph was taken. They had not yet discovered these things in this world.

"It's irritating."

"By all means, look somewhere else. Or even better. Go and find Theoden, Eowyn, and Eomer. I had invited them for dinner."

He huffs a little before scurring off to find them, leaving Herminia to set the table, startling Legolas and Aragorn as plates, cutlery and cups flew threw the air and onto the table.

"I believe I will never get tired of this!", Aragorn says, making Herminia smile.

"Come, uncle. You will be amazed by all the magic inside", Eowyn speaks excitedly, pulling her uncle, Theoden, into the tent, holding his hand. Eomer following closely, surprise at how big the tent was inside.

"Good evening, King Theoden. Dinner is not much, but it is warm", Herminia says as they all take a seat at the table, bringing over the food in pots, putting them in the middle, for everyone to pass around.

"This is a lot", Eomer speaks in regards to her comment about it not being much.

"I hope it will be satisfying." Gimli fills his plate to the rim, just like Ron used to do. They eat and talk about the upcoming battle and about their best strategies. Herminia having had enough of battlefield talk for the day turns to Eowyn and quietly talks to her about other things, like magic and nonmagical differences between this world and the other.

"I have left many books for you, to read at Edoras. You will find them in my previous chamber upon your return", Herminia says.

"I do not know how to thank you!"

"As I said before, treat them with care and attention and it will be enough", Herminia smiles, looking at the light in the other woman's eyes.

"Herminia, your cooking is nearly as good as the cooking of my mother in the Shire! Or the food at the Green Dragon!", Merry exclaims happily, filling his plate up for thirds.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, my Lady", Theoden bows his head, before exiting the tent, going to rest in his own tent, as they would be heading out by dawn.

Eomer and Eowyn excuse themselves a little while later, leaving the fellowship to tend to their own talks, sitting around a little fire in the armchairs.

As they were ready to head to their own beds, King Theoden re-enters the tent, followed by a hooded figure, Herminia instantly recognizing the elf underneath. She jumps up and runs over to the elf, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"It has been a while since someone had shared a hug with me", Lord Elrond speaks, after recovering from the surprise. Herminia releases him, with a smile on both their faces.

"Lord Elrond, what brings you here. Is there trouble? Is it Arwen?"

"Slow down, child. There is no trouble, apart from the one already known to you. I came to speak to Aragorn in private. Interesting magic on the tent, if I may remark on it", he speaks to Herminia, who steps out of the way.

"I will take my leave."

"Thank you, Theoden King."

"You may speak to Aragorn in his assigned quarters, I shall cast a spell, to that your conversation can be held privately", Herminia offers and Lord Elrond gladly accepts. Aragorn leads the way and after Herminia had cast the spell, Herminia returns to her seat around the fire, with Legolas and Gimli.

"What the nature of his visit may be?", Legolas wonders aloud.

"It must be urgent, otherwise he would not have come here."

"Do you believe it is regarding Arwen?"

"No. Lord Elrond spoke the truth. She is in Rivendell and well."

"There is no need to wonder, we must wait until Aragorn returns to us. And so they wait.

When Aragorn and Lord Elrond step back into the sitting area, Aragorn is holding a sword. The sword of the King of Gondor. The blade that had been previously broken by Sauron himself was forged back together and in the hands of the heir of Isildur.

"Lord Elrond", Legolas greets the other elf with a little bow.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I bring word from your father", Elrond speaks to the elf, now seeming as if he was twitching.

"King Thranduil reports that they are holding Mirkwood strong, despite the attempts of the Orcs. He also asked me to tell you, that upon your return, after the end of the war, when the ring is destroyed you shall be wed to Luthillien, as agreed before you had left for Rivendell", he speaks and his last words, take all air out of Herminia's lungs, making the tent go silent. Aragorn, Gimli, and Merry glancing between Legolas and Herminia, no one making an attempt to speak. Herminia does not know what to think. Had she heard Elrond right? Legolas was to be wed after the war? To another elf? What does this make Herminia? Maybe Lord Elrond misunderstood Thranduil, but when her eyes find Legolas' he confirms Lord Elrond's words. Regret, hurt and most importantly. Shame. He opens his mouth to say something, lifting his hand in an attempt to reach out to her, but Herminia turns back to Lord Elrond, trying to keep her emotions inside.

"Would you mind escorting me for a walk?", she asks him quickly.

"It would be my pleasure. Long it has been when we walked together", she says, offering his arm, which she takes immediately, leaving the tent and not looking back.


	19. Book 2 The Nazgul and the She-Elf

"What troubles your heart, Herminia?", Lord Elrond spoke to her as if he was speaking to Arwen. He speaks to her like a father would speak to his daughter. Herminia seeing a father figure in him, as he has taught her so much about this world, like her father would have if he had the chance.

"In one of the books I had read in Rivendell, it spoke about the elves and their life. It said that elves normally only marry once. They marry the one they love and even after they pass they do not marry again, as they will be gifted with a new body by the Valar."

"That is correct. It is widely known for us to not fall in love once, but to marry once. When we decide to marry, we are deeply in love with the other. Rarely is a marriage arranged. What is the reasoning behind these questions?", Elrond asks her, the two of them standing on top of a mountain, overlooking the scenery.

"I am not sure I should speak of it", Herminia whispers, feeling ashamed. In her old world, they had a name for someone like her. Home-wrecker. She had an affair with someone who was already committed to another. It is something she swore herself never to become.

"Is it of the prince and his marriage to Luthillien?". Elrond knows everything.

"I saw pity in their eyes and there was also regret and shame in Legolas eyes. I assume you hold feelings for him?"

"I do, Lord Elrond. I was to believe he did too, but looking at it now, it seems as though he was using me, for his entertainment."

"I do not believe, he did. He may have real feelings for you, Herminia, I do not know for sure. What I am sure of though is, that he was dishonest to you. No relationship, whether it is friendly or romantically, can function based on mistrust and dishonesty."

"What is it you know of his upcoming marriage to Luthillien?", she ask him with sadness in her eyes.

"It is not in my power to answer that question."

"I am not asking for an official answer, Lord Elrond, I am asking you as a daughter would ask her father", she says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"As a father, I would tell you, that the marriage had been arranged before Legolas had set out to Rivendell, Legolas being the one bringing it up to his father. He and Luthillien grew up together. This is all I know, Herminia", he says, looking at her comforting.

"Do not worry child. You have so much ahead of you, it is not worth crying over the prince, as you will find love again. You are about to discover this world anew. Your broken heart will heal, but you must focus on the upcoming battle, my dear child. Do not let this distract you from what is important."

"I will not, Lord Elrond. You are right. It is not worth it. It seems I was not worth it to begin with, now I prove this world that I can be what I am supposed to be. No distractions, no side tracks."

"I am so proud of you, so is Arwen! She sends her love and asked me to give you this", he says, as if he had almost forgotten about it, pulling out a cloak from underneath his own.

"She made it herself. It is to protect you from unwanted eyes."

"It is beautiful!"

"She said the colors reminded her of you. Ever changing", he smiles.

"I must leave soon, Herminia. You know the battle of Minas Tirith has already begun and Theodens army will reach the city just in time, but you need to ride to Minas Tirith quickly, to let Gandalf know that the army is on their way. The nazgul are already attacking Osgiliath, the men of Gondor need your help. Time has come to fullfill your prophecy. I must head back to Rivendell, be safe child and do not lose hope. Not all is lost just yet", he says, kissing her forhead, before disappearing into the night.

Herminia puts on the cloak Arwen had made for her, feeling stronger already, making way to the kings tent.

"Theoden, apologies for disturbing you at this hour, but I must head to Minas Tirith now, it is time for me to fulfill the prophecy."

"Very well, my lady. We shall meet on the battle field, take the fastest horse, if you please", he says, ordering his men to get her a horse and with a curd nod, Herminia steps back outside, to be greeted by Aragorn.

"Herminia - ", he begins, though she puts up her hand.

"I do not wish to speak about things that can not be changed. I know Lord Elrond told you to take a certain path. He also told me to take my leave and head to Minas Tirith as soon as I can. As we speak a horse is being brought to me. I must get my belongings and head off", she speaks while they walk next to each other.

"Do you not wish to speak to him?", Aragorn tries with a calming voice.

"Speaking of it will not change anything, Aragorn. It would only break my heart further. I must put my personal emotions aside and focus on what is really important, winning this war. The only reason I was sent back to this world. A prophecy. I now must fulfill this prophecy", she tells him in a hushed voice.

"You do not have to go through all of this by yourself. Your friends are with you, Herminia."

"I know, Aragorn. But you have a different path ahead of you. We shall meet at Minas Tirith, I am needed there as soon as I can reach it. I will not let Gondor and Gandalf down, because of a broken heart. There are worse things out there", she tells him, smiling sadly at him.

"At least take someone with you. I do not feel as though you should be riding on your own, Herminia", he argues with her, when they step back into the tent, Herminia ignoring the blond elf, jumping up upon her return.

"I can take care of myself, Aragorn. You should know. I will be faster on my own", she argues back while gathering her belongings, including her bow and arrow and her sword. She pulls her hood over her head.

"I did not mean to insult you, I only worry for you, as I would worry about a sister", he speaks, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, as if he was trying to communicate with her, without having to speak.

"Do not do something reckless", he whispers.

"I will try not to", she smiles a little.

"Where are you heading, Herminia?", Merry pipes up. Gimli, Merry, and Legolas had been sitting by the fire, throughout their exchange, though Herminia did not look at them once, too scared to look at Legolas.

"I must ride haste to Minas Tirith , young hobbit. But do not worry, you shall see me again soon", she whispers, knealing down next to him, giving him a hug.

"Tell Pippin that I forgive him", he whispers.

"You shall tell him yourself when you see him again!"

"Good luck, lass. Leave some Orc for us to kill", Gimli says gruffly and though it might seem strange to some, it was his way of expressing his emotions.

"I shall leave you enough, Master Dwarf. Look out for the hobbit, do not let him do something reckless and foolish", she speaks, earning her a scold from Merry.

"Le cenithon ned lû thent", she speaks to Aragorn.

"No i Melain na le!", he replies and without so much of a glance to Legolas she turns around and leaves the tent, a horse waiting outside for her.

"My Lady", Eowyn steps up to her, making Herminia wonder if no one was trying to catch some sleep before the battle.

"Uncle told me you were departing earlier. I wanted to come and say good bye and wish you good luck. Look out for yourself. I would hate to loose another friend in this war", she smiles at Herminia.

"Look out for yourself as well, Eowyn", Herminia replies, having grown quite fond of the lady, much to her own surprise.

"I do not understand."

"It seems you hold feelings for Aragorn, but I must tell you to guard your heart, as he is already committed to another. You deserve better. It seems the males in my fellowship have a gift for hiding the truth."

"I know that Aragorn's heart is held by another, I feel for him as I feel for Eomer. A brother."

"I am glad to hear that, you deserve better! Look out for yourself during the upcoming battle, Eowyn. I hope you did not think you could hide it for me. I knew you were riding for battle and not to send off the men. I also know that I will not be able to change your mind, so I took it upon myself to cast spells on your amour to protect you, but please be careful", Herminia speaks, stunning the other woman.

"Thank you, my Lady. I will see you again, soon", she says, hesitating before stepping closer, engulfing Herminia in a tight hug, before bidding her goodbye and going back to her own tent.

Herminia looks at her surroundings. The quiet the place holds. The peace. It would not last for much longer, she knew. The men here were riding for death, they knew. She felt bad for leaving her friends behind, especially Merry, as he must feel more alone now then ever. She never would have dreamed to see Lord Elrond. Ever since his arrival, Herminias world had turned upside down once more, leaving her confused and lost. A heavy weight on her chest, she wishes there was a spell to turn off her emotions. Scolding herself on how foolish she was, growing so close to the other elf. She should have known better. She should have guarded herself more. Shaking her head in an attempt to ridd herself off the feelings and thoughts, she sets to mount her horse, when she hears a twig breaking behind her. Grabbing her wand, pointing it at the figure behind her, her heart breaks all over again. Legolas stood there, holding his arms up upon seeing her wand pointed at him. She does not lower it either.

"Herminia, please! Let me explain!", he begs her, whispering.

"I do not see what there is to explain, Legolas. Everything seems clear to me. Now at last. I will no longer make a fool of myself."

"You did not make a fool of yourself, Herminia."

"Legolas. You were dishonest with me, throughout this entire time."

"I am sorry", he whispers, casting his eyes to the ground.

"For being dishonest or for pretending to love me, when you don't?", she asks him, her heart breaking a little more, just by asking the question.

"I did not pretend! You do hold my love!"

"How can you say you love me, when you can not be honest with me. What meaning does your love hold, when there is no hope for it?", she asks him, her wand still pointed at him, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I was to figure out a way, I promise you!"

"When, Legolas? Before or after you were to be married? I do not see how speaking of it, will make it any different. I am riding to Minas Tirith, you will take the path with Aragorn. We may fight the same battles. If Frodo succeeds and this war is to be over, you will return to your home and marry Luthillien. This is what will happen. Do not give me false hope. Do not make promises you can not keep. Our love, if it was real, is hopeless. I shall fullfill my prophecy. The only reason I came back to this world was to fight and help win this battle so the races in Middle-Earth can live peacfully. It was not to hopelessly fall in love with an elf who is bespoken to someone else."

"Give me a chance to make this right", he begs her.

"There is no other way for us, Legolas. I must take my leave now", she speaks, turning around and mounting her horse, looking at him one last time.

"I will find a way for us! I have never felt anything like I feel with you, Estelio nin", he speaks.

"I do not know if I will ever be able to trust you again. Navaer, Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm!", with those words, tears still running down her cheeks, she urges her horse Lightfoot - the sire to King Theodens horse Snowmane - down the mountain and off to Minas Tirith, not looking back.

In the early hours of the morning Herminia reaches Minas Tirith, Lightfood riding at fast pace, while the enemy approaches from Osigiliath. As she gets closer to the gate, she can make out a single horse, pulling a man behind it, towards the gate of Minas Tirith. Speeding up and getting closer she can see the banner of Gondor on his armour, taking out her wand she lifts the man in the air, towards her and Lightfoot, arrows sticking out of his body, she carefully puts him down in front of her. The guards of the gate, recognising the man, yell to open the gate and Herminia slips in quickly.

"Where is the White Wizard?", she yells to a guard who points her to the highest point of the city and without further hesitation, Lighfoot surges through the plastered streets of Minas Tirith and within mere minutes she has reached the top.

When the enemies first attack hits the city a man, standing by the edge, possibly the Stewart of Gondor, Boromirs father, yells for his men, to flee and abandon the city. Herminia reaches them in time to see Gandalf knocking the other man out.

"Prepare for battle!", he orders the army of Gondor and they do as he says.

"Gandalf!", she yells as Lightfoot comes to a halt.

"Lady Herminia!" He rushes over to her, taking the man from her arms.

"I found him outside the gate."

"This is Faramir. Boromir's brother", Gandalf explains, lying the man on the floor, inspecting his wounds. The men of Gondor standing by, looking at the scene curiously.

"Herminia", Pippin yells, running to her and hugging her legs tightly.

"Gandalf. Theoden and the Rohirrim are riding as we speak. Ten thousand men they were when I left. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas take a different path as you know."

"Very well. We need to take him inside so he can heal, he is still alive", Gandalf speaks.

"Time has come for me to fullfill my prophecy Gandalf, you know it. There is no more time for hiding. This might be our last battle. I will not go by without fighting to my best abilities. We need every man possible. I will heal him, then we shall show the enemy what we are made of", she speaks with such authority, that Gandalf bows his head a little in front of her.

"Master Gandalf. We need to head to the wall!", one of the men says.

"This will only take a short moment!"

Herminia takes off her cloak, putting her hands on Faramir, feeling as though now is her chance to make up for not being able to save Boromir.

"What- What happened?", Faramir stutters out when opening his eyes.

"Faramir! The battle has begun!"

"I am not dead?"

"No, Faramir, son of Denethor, you are not. Now we need to defend this city until Rohan will join us."

"Who are you?", he wonders when standing up and looking at the elf in wonder, never seen such a fair elf before.

"Herminia, a friend. Now we need to hurry!", she instruct. Faramir joins his men as they rush to the wall, while Gandalf, Pippin and Herminia mount their horses, dashing through the streets, ordering the men of Gondor to return to their posts, to defend their city. They soon join them at the front wall, overlooking the army of Orcs waiting outside the gates.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!", with these words, Gondor fights back.

The catapults on both sides sling stones over the walls. Back and Forth.

"Nazgul!", Herminia yells when hearing a screeching sound from above. Never having encountered the creatures, she was not sure what to expect, but instantly knew what they were, when hearing them. They came attacking from the sky, picking up men of Gondor throwing them through the air, destroying their catapults and simply making them unable to fight with the screeching sound causing pain to their ears.

"Hold them back, do not give in to fear! Stand your posts! Fight!", Gandalf yells instructions for the men of Gondor. Herminia taking out her wand, blocking off stones falling down on them a thought comes to her mind and she points her wand at one of the Nazgul and sending a silencing charm at it and to her surprise it works, without drawing to much attention to herself.

Their enemies have trolls pushing metal towers towards the walls of Minas Tirith in hopes to take the city that way.

"Bombarda Maxima", Herminia yells and the tower closest to her explodes into tiny pieces, this time drawing attention to her, not by the Nazgul, but by the Orcs from the floor.

Arrows start flying her way and she can not cast a protective shield and destroy the towers at the same time, so it was a matter of time until the first Orcs enter the city walls. Chaos ensues, the Gondorian soldiers fighting the incoming Orcs the best they can, though not very successfully. With her sword in one and her wand in the other hand, Herminia, side by side with Gandalf and Pippin fight off the Orcs.

"Obscuro", she yells several times at the bystanding Orcs, making them go blind and stopping in their tracks, waddling their arms disorientated. While the surrouding Orcs were distracted Herminia aims her wand at another nearby tower, making the latch lift back up and with a colloportus, seals it shut, locking the remaining Orcs inside as well as preventing more to come through. In the meantime Gandalf had discarded of the ones standing around them and they turn to new oncoming Orcs, Pippin in the middle, trying to stay out of harms way ,every now and then slaying an Orc himself. The battle continues into the night, the men of Gondor fighting tiredlessly, while the forces of the enemy continue to fight strong.

"To the gate", Gandalf shouts from somewhere near Herminia and most of the soldiers rush after him, taking position around the gate, where the enemy tried to tear down the gate with a metal wolfs head.

"Gandalf. The gate won't hold!", Pippin shouts to him.

"I could transfigure it into a thick stone wall", Herminia suggest and when Gandalf approves, Herminia steps forward.

"Step back!", she shouts at the soldiers, who do as she says.

"This will lock us in, for the time being, Gandalf", she reasons with her own suggestion.

"But it will also keep the enemy out! Do it!"

"Let us wait!"

It took almost all night for the Orcs to try and breach the gate when Herminia came up with another idea.

"Let me try something else first", she shouts, an idea coming into her head, she jumps up onto the wall, so she can look at the device used to break down the gate. Remembering her first year at Hogwarts and the moment her, Harry and Ron became points her wand at the wolfshead, smiling a little.

"Wingardium Leviosa", she whispers and to her excitement the wolfs head stops mid-air, despite the movement of the trolls pulling it and with a flick of her wand she throws it into the enemies ranks, quickly ducking behind the wall, not to be seen. The banging on the gate stopped and the men of Gondor look at the door in confusion. Herminia jumps back down to Gandalf.

"What is it you did?"

"I made it immobile and threw it back in their faces", she shrugs, making Gandalf smile a little, but their smiles fade quickly as Herminia had not counted in the Witchking using dark magic to burst open the gate.

"You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground", Gandalf orders the soldiers quickly, adapting to the new situation.

Trolls wearing steal armours breach through the gate, killing every man coming across their path. Though she does not want to, Herminia takes to using the killing curse to bringing down the trolls quickly, so that the soldiers of Gondor can rearrange themselves. They were over run by the enemies army quickly.

"Fall back!", Herminia shouts, guiding the soldier further into the city, out of the claws of the Orcs. Gandalf, Pippin, Faramir and herself set for a route abandond by most men, trying to make for a faster way to find a point of advantage.

As they round the corner they are met with a Nazgul, awaiting them, making them stop their movements. Herminia knew it was not the Witchking.

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!", Gandalf shouts at it.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?", the Nazgul speaks, turning his head, Herminia being able to see its 'face' for the first time, reminding her painfully of the dementors, who had a similar facial structure, if one could call it a face at all. Mortals were not able to see the Nazguls real appearance. Herminia was not mortal.

"This is my hour!", it speaks, pulling the sword, reaching into the sky and destroying Gandalfs staff, the power making Gandalf fall to the ground and Herminia, Faramir and Pippin into the wall behind them.

"Gandalf!", Pipping and Faramir yell, trying to come to his defense but are being held back by Herminia.

"You have failed! The world of men will fall!", The Nazgul speaks, drawing its sword back to slay Gandalf.

"The world of men is on the uprise and you will not be able to defeat them!", Herminia speaks stepping in front of Gandalf, making the Nazgul stop its movements, tilting its head to the side.

"You think a little she-elf, can stop me?", it laughs, a cackling sound coming from it.

"Herminia, no!", Gandalf whispers from the ground.

"This is my destiny", she whispers back, her eyes not leaving the Nazgul, who had jumped off his flying creature, heavy steps drawing closer to her, his sword held up high.

"I am no little she-elf. I am Herminia of Valinor, daughter to Ingwe, the Highking of all elves and I believe I have a prophecy to fulfill", she speaks, her words increasing her glow, blinding the Nazgul.

"This is not possible", it rages.

"Scared?", Herminia challenges him, to what it lifts the sword, striking down on her, a wave of her hand making it fly out of the Nazguls hand and falling onto the ground.

In an attempt to jump back onto its creature, Herminia uses all her force, jumpes off the ground and catches the Nazgul mid-air, her power making them fly over the edge of the wall, her hands around its neck, she looks into its face, chanelling her power through her hands. Both using their magic they soar through the air, Herminia being slightly stronger.

"This is your end", she screams, still mid-air, entangled with the Nazgul.

"I have awaited this", it speaks, trying to use its own magic to release her grip on it, to no use.

"So have I, in the name of the Valar, I send you to rest, be free of your masters power", she screams, releasing her energy, burning the Nazgul with light magic from the inside, which causes them to fall towards the ground, Herminia planning on using the Nazgul as her saftey pillow to say.

"Arresto Momentum", she speaks to slow their fall down and with a loud thud she lands on top of the Nazgul who releases its last breath, to say, before vanishing. Taking a deep breath she looks at her surroundings. She managed to land just behind the enemies lines to the north, Orcs staring at her with wide eyes as she stand on top of the robes of the Nazgul she had just killed. Behind her Theoden and the Rohirrim had finally arrived who stare at her in shock. Herminia was in the middle of two fronts standing still, not knowing who will react first. She knew that the battle would now begin anew.


	20. Book 2 The Lady and The Oliphaunt

Guys another chapter! It's crap - I'm sorry! I just really wanted to upload it before today, as I will go on holiday for a week and won't have my computer to write or update! I will most likely re-write some minor things once I come back, but this is the finale of the second book! The first chapter of the third book will be up in about 2 weeks time my loves xx

A ringing sound fills her head, making her shut her eyes close, trying to ignore the pain surging through her mind. The contact she had held with the Nazgul caused her reaction as they are almost like dementors, causing pain and misery. Herminia and the Nazgul were complete opposites. She was born of kindness and light, while they are filled with anger and darkness. A new wave is hitting her but it feels as though he brain is getting an upload of new memories, Herminia hears snippets of conversations, catches a glimps of an image popping up in her head before it disappears. She feels as if her mind was overloading with memories, as if everything the Valar took from her and more came flooding back through. When she thinks it would never stop one voice becomes more clear, almost prominent in her mind as if they were stood right next to her. A feeling of comfort and familiarity rushes through her, when listening.

 _At which hour darkness clouds the skies_

 _A great evil in the shadow lies_

 _Born will be the future queen_

 _as fair as none had ever seen_

 _Blessed at birth by Laurelin_

 _Gifting her with golden skin_

 _In another world she shall stay_

 _For when she's needed another day_

 _She will return to fight anew_

 _With power held by only few_

 _Child of the sun moves to strike_

 _to vanquish by hand her only alike_

 _The Dark Lord roaming the lands_

 _Its destiny in his hands_

 _A ring as gold as her heart_

 _The evil's made with dark art_

 _Returning back to its heat_

 _Shall not mean the evils defeat_

 _The queen must face alone_

 _the evil by its throne_

 _a firm touch to the evils core_

 _and the dark lord will be no more_

 _With all attempts to strive_

 _Neither can live while the other's alive_

When the humming sound in her head quiets down and the pressure on her head grows less, she tries to wrap her head around what just happened. She killed a Nazgul and then a wave of memories entered her mind, flooding it with images and words until she can make out her fathers voice, loud and clear. It hit Herminia slowly and she felt sick to her stomach when she finally made sense of it.

Her father spoke the prophecy about her, her mother had told her that much. But up until this day no one had told her the exact words. The words her father spoke are the full prophecy. Meaning she had to fac e Sauron all by herself. Possibly dying in the process.

When she reopened her eyes it seemed like the world had stopped while she was having flashbacks. She was still stood in the middle, with an army of Orcs to her one side and Theodens army to the other. Both sides still staring at her as if she grew another head. She turns to look at the Orcs, who watch her with a mix of fear and rage and she raises her eyebrow to taunt them.

"Form ranks, you maggots! Form ranks!", one of the Orc leader yells to his soldiers.

As if it's going to save them, Herminia thinks to herself, watching them move around in a rush.

"Pikes in front. Archers behind!"

"Arise, arise Riders of Theoden, spears shall be shaken, shield shall be splintered, a sword-day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!", Theoden shouts to his men.

Herminia still stood in the middle, can spot Eomer close to her, she looks at him, giving him an intense look, hoping he would understand what she tries to tell him and he nods.

When Theoden and his men charge forward, Eomer changes way a little, rides past her, holding out his hand, and helps her on the back of his horse.

"Fire!", the leader of the Orcs yells and his soldiers release the arrows, flying towards them quickly. With one hand movement and closing her eyes, Herminia errects a shield over their heads, making the arrows break in the air. Confusion and fear prominent on the Orcs faces, some stumbling back a little.

"Get the she-elf!", the leader shouts, but no one seemed to listen, as his army retreats upon the horseriders charging their way, their arrows not doing damage thanks to Herminia. They are too scared to move, so it was only a matter of time until the Rohirrim ran them over.

Once the initial shock was over the Orcs got back on their feet and fought back. The fight was a chaos, Herminia from the back of Eomers horse shot arrow after arrow, killing as many Orcs as she can, every now and then using her magic.

From the corner of her eye she can make out Eowyn - just by the way she moves. And by Merry sitting in front of her on the horse. Did she not tell Gimli to not let him do anything foolish? Yet here they are, Eowyn and Merry, fighting better than some soldiers.

"Drive them to the river!", Eomer yells once the Orcs were making a run for it.

"Make safe the city!", Theoden follows but stops in his tracks when looking up to where the Orcs had run off.

"Mumakil!", Herminia yells at the top of her lungs, recognizing the beasts from all the books she read about Middle-Earth.

"Re-form the line! Reform the line!", Theoden yells and all riders get into position, awaiting the Mumakil to draw closer.

"I can blind them for a short while, which will throw them off and go into rage. Which makes them more dangerous, but also attack he Haradrim", Herminia yells to Theoden, who gives his okay, anything to help them.

If someone had not believed before that this was most likely the biggest battle Middle-Earth had ever seen, they will believe it now. Creatures and cultures from all parts of Middle-Earth fighting with or against each other over power. Not one of them was fighting for peace. They could say whatever they want, but it is clear to Herminia. Sauron has stirred something awake in those countries, that had been stirring deep down for a while. Hunger for power. Now they fight to get it, none of them realising they will not succeed. Whether they win or lose. They will either be dead or enslaved. To whichever side.

When the Mumakil had almost reached the Rohirrim, Herminia casts the spell to blend the animals and their riders, sending them into rage, trashing out almost stumbling into each other. It may not have defeated them, but it made them less effective to their enemy as they have lost all controle over them. She did not know why, but she was pretty certain that the killing curse would not be of much help unless directed towards their eyes, which on a battlefield, even for her was a challenge. Especially with the Mumakil gone haywire.

"Sound the charge! Take them head on!", Theoden commands and Gamling blows his horn. The Rohirrim charge for the Mumakil and the remaining Orcs running through their legs. The Mumakils much bigger in appearance than Elephants, Herminia remembers from her time in the other world, also had longer and biggers tusks. They now swing them effortlessly, taking out more than ten riders and their horses at once.

"Aim for their head!", she shouts to the surrounding soldiers, who throw spears or arrows at the Mumakils head.

All Herminia can make out is Rohirrim flying through the air or stomped into the ground. There was not a chance for them to take them down.

"When riding close enough, attack their legs and bring them down", she gives further instructions.

"Eomer, ride close to one of the Mumakil, I will jump off then!", she shouts to him, over the cries of the battlefield.

"My Lady! Do you believe it is wise?"

"No, but I shall do it either way!", she responds and he does as she requested. As a skilled horsemen, he manouvers them inbetween the tusks, and once close enough Herminia makes a dash for one of the robes hanging to the side of their large body. Thankfully to her elvish body and skills, she can climb onto the back of the creature, taking down some of the Haradrim standing in the back. Once her presence is known, they start shooting arrows back at her, she holds up her hand, making them stop mid-air, turns them around, soaring back into her attackers. Fighting her way through to the front only using her sword, she takes out the last Haradrim on this Mumakil, the rider, who tried his best to get his creature back under controle. When she stood at the top, she mumbles an apology to the Mumakil before sending the killing curse straight to its head, close to his eye. Slowly stumbling to the ground the animal lands on the floor with a loud thud. Herminia jumps off the dead Mumakil and scans her surroundings. Ahead of her is Eomer, staring at one of the riders of another Mumakil, lifting his spear, waiting for the right moment, he throws it, soaring through the air and into the heart of the Haradrim, making him fall of to the side of the creature, tangled up in the ropes, pulling its head to the side, making it collide with another Mumakil, taking it down in the process. He charges towards Herminia, picks her up and together they head for another one.

To her left she can make out Eowyn and Merry, riding underneath a Mumakil, in between its legs.

"Eowyn! Stab its legs!", Herminia shouts over to her, in hopes the woman heard her, and a moment later Eowyn pulls two swords and cuts the four legs while Merry guides them underneath the giant creature.

Eomer who had listened to Herminia changes their course in shock heading towards his sister. Knowing that she had thought about riding to war and seeing her on the battle field, made his blood go cold.

With much struggle, the remaining Rohirrim finally figured out how to bring them down and one after another they bring down most of the Mumakil. The one Eowyn had just attacked swings its tusks, making it harder for Eomer to reach her.

"Eomer! I will find her, I promise. You go and fight. Fulfill your duty to your king!", Herminia shouts, jumping off his horse again and with a little hesitation, Eomer charges the other way, helping his fellow soldiers, slay more enemies.

When the Mumakil Eowyn had attacked falls to the ground Herminia can see her standing on the battlefield, shouting for Merry. Chaos breaks out again and the odds are not in their favour. A Nazgul comes flying down from the city, heading straight towards Theoden who stood a few feet behind Eowyn on his horse.

A spear soaring through the air, piercing his horse, making him fall to the ground where he lay. The Nazgul lands walk towards King Theoden, who lies motionless under his horse.

Eowyn having seen this, runs towards her uncle, to stand between him and Nazgul and Herminia does not know when things took such drastic turns.

"Feast on his flesh!", the Nazgul commands.

"I will kill you if you touch him", Eowyn says, her sword at the ready.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey!"

The beast it rides on charges forward and without hesitation Eowyn sets to cut off its head. Herminia, finally able to fight her way through to them, watches the Nazgul jump off his dead beast, with heavy steps walking towards Eowyn. Herminia jumps in front of her, just in time as the Nazgul drew his mace.

"You and I both know how this will end", Herminia speaks, staring into its pale face.

"You will die!", the Witchking speaks, having revealed his crown when falling off his beast.

"Black magic, will not help you! You know why I was sent here. You saw me killing one of your own!", she yells.

"But you hold no power over me, she-elf!", he says, lifting his mace, swinging it towards her with full force and as she did before she lifts her hand and the weapon lands on the floor away from them.

Raging he charges towards her, his in armor-clad hand, reaching for her throat, as does her hands charge for its neck. So they stood, face to face, having each other by the neck.

"Tell me, young princess. Did they tell you, you were to die, to fulfill this prophecy? Or did they leave you to believe that you could survive this war, if you were to win?"

"I am aware of my own destiny, are you aware of yours?", she asks back, sending a wave of her energy through its body, making it hiss and tighten his grip on her throat and Herminia can feel a heavy feeling running through her own body, painful images of her mothers brutal death prominent in her mind, pain running through her own veins.

"You fool. No man can kill me!"

She puts more power in her own hands, making the Witchking winch in the process, but not as easily defeated as the one she killed before.

"Argh!", someone yells and the Nazgul cries backing away from her. Merry on the floor had stabbed the Nazgul in the back. With the anger he Nazgul released more of his black magic, sipping through her body. Herminia screams in pain as the Witchking throws are through the air, where she lies, shock and horror written on her face. She can see Eowyn standing opposite the Nazgul, who was on his knees, drawing back her sword and crashing it into his to her invisible face, the Nazgul falls dead to the floor. He was right. No man could kill him. Eowyn was no man. She was a woman. A strong woman, fighting for what she believes to be right. Fighting for her uncles life. Left behind his armour falls empty to the ground. Herminia not able to move, staring straight ahead of where she lies, taking everything in that happens around her.

"Herminia", Merry yells, running over to her.

"Herminia!", he says again, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Leave me. Go- Eowyn!", she orders him and after a little protest and goes off to find Ewoyn. Herminia can see green waves rushing past her, assuming that Aragorn found what he was looking for and she closes her eyes, tired of fighting. Tired of the prophecy. Tired of everything.

 _Let you magic feel the darkness he sent through you. Identify it, and surge it back out of your body, my Herminia._ The voice she heard last time she was unconscious. Her mother.

 _Find the dark magic and chase it out of your veins, chase it out of your mind. Do not give in just yet, keep fighting it. You are so strong._

Trying to do what her mother tells her Herminia is focusing her own magic, what little is left of it, in fighting the dark magic clouding her mind and takes a lot of strength and finally she connects her magic with the dark magic.

 _Now fight it out. Imagine a black mass and force it out of your body. Be strong, my daughter._

Herminia takes her mothers voice in and with the last bit of her magic she does what her mother said and pushes the energy out of her body. Herminia did not imagine it being so painful and powerful. Her chest lifts off the ground, pulling her in an upright postiong, her head hanging to the back of her body, while the black magic surges out of her body. Her eyes wide open, she had formed a magic shield around herself, looking like a big golden bubble. The pain, tearing her appart and Herminia screams at the top of her lungs, when she can feel the dark magic pulling out of her mind. When she feels the magic out of her mind and body, the exhaustion is taking over she lets her limbs fall to the side of her body, when the shield wears off and she falls slowly to the ground, she feels to arms catching her.

"Herminia", Aragorn whispers, holding her body in his arms.

"Is it over? Did we win? Where is Eowyn? Is Merry alive? What about Theoden?", she mumbles in a rush, looking up at Aragorn through blurry eyes.

"Slow down, Herminia. You do not look too well", he speaks, stroking her cheek.

"I take that as an insult", she whispers with a faint smile on her face, making him laugh a little.

"We won. I have no information on your other questions, the battle just ended and we have not had time yet to search the grounds."

"Help me up", she urges him, wriggling in his arms.

"You need rest, you are too weak, my lady", he speaks, making her huff.

"I need - up!", she fights him, scrambling to her knees, leaning on his shoulder for support, very unlady like.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he gets up, picking her up bridal style and she slings her arms around his neck.

"I have lost my glow, have I?", she whispers, looking at her skin.

"Only momentarily. I am sure it will come back once you regained your strength."

"But you do not know for certain", she whispers. The dust that had settled on the field, makes it hard for her to see, but focusing hard enough she can see Gandalf walking towards them.

"My Lady!", he rushes, seeing Aragorn carry her.

"What happened."

"So much, Gandalf. So much. I would not know where to begin", she whispers, as the other members of the fellowship join them. Gimli, Pippin, and Legolas, who has to hold himself back, she can see it in his eyes.

A cry of pain surges through the field, making their heads turn. Eomer, kneeling next to a body on the floor.

"Eowyn", Herminia breathes out.

"Take me, Aragorn. Take me over, right now", she demands.

"My Lady -"

"You either carry me or I will get there myself, I swear to Merlin", she rants breathless, her whole body in pain. He carries her over to Eomer who is holding Eowyn's lifeless body in his arms, weeping at the sight.

"Let me down please", she begs Aragorn who does as she asks, putting her down on her feet, to what she stumbles, over the field, fighting off the arms, that came to help her. She stumbles over the last bit, falling on the floor opposite Eomer.

"Eomer", she breathes out, putting her hand on his face.

"Pass her over to me", she whispers to him and he looks at her with shock and confusion. She had lost her golden glow and did not look like the powerful and strong queen everyone always saw in her.

He puts Eowyn in Herminia's arms, watching her intensly. Herminia closes her eyes, giving into the darkness that had tried to take her over. She figured out that this must be the only way for her to communicate with her mother.

 _Mother, please help me_. She thinks, hoping that her theory was right.

 _You have done so well my child, but you are weak._

 _I have to save her. I do not care for anything else. She saved my life, I need to save her._ Herminia cries in her thoughts, begging her mother to help her.

 _There is only so much I am able to do for you,my sweet child. You have to find the strength within yourself. You have not unleashed all the power you hold, because you have not accepted your destiny. I know you heard the full prophecy. I am sorry I did not tell you before, but you were not read. Listen to yourself, find your strength, accept you destiny. Become who you were meant to be!_

Herminia can feel her mothers presecne, guiding her through the process and after a while Herminia found what her mother was talking about. It was in her mind. As if a part of it was sealed off, to be opened when she was ready. Upon opening the seal, new energy flows through her, not as much as she had prior to the battle, but enough to restore her powers and her strength for a little while. She goes back to focusing on Eowyn who she was holding in her hands. A gasps for air, tells her it worked and she opens her eyes to find Eowyn's eyes slowly flattering open as well.

"Herminia?"

"I am here, Eowyn. You did so well!"

"Theoden fell. He did not make it, Herminia. Eomer? Merry? I have to-"

"Rest. You have to rest, my Lady. Eomer is right here, I will go looking for Merry, you will rest. You have done so well and now you deserve to rest", Herminia instructs her, giving her a little squeeze before handing her over to Eomer, who looks at her with so much gratitude, reaching his hand out to Herminia and holding it for a moment.

"I do not know how I ever could thank you, Herminia!"

"There is no need, Eomer. I would do it all over again! It was with pride that I rode to war alongside the both of you!", she tells him with a little smile, leaving him to tend to his sister, while Gamling who had stood close by, goes to take the Kings body back inside.

"We must go find Merry!", Herminia says to Aragorn who agrees and so the fellowship searches the surrounding area for the halfling until Pippin finally spots him.

After assessing the situation Gandalf orders everyone to get back to the city, where they would rest and meet to discuss further moves. The soldier of Gondor and Rohan would take to find the fallen men and bring them to the halls, where they could be prepared to be laid to rest.

When Gandalf had asked Herminia what had happened, she wasn't lying when she said 'too much' and she feared that she would have a lot of explaining to do. She made a vow to herself to sit with Gandalf and explain everything to him, though she had feeling he knew. She drew away from her friends and the fellowship, heading to a room that had been asigned to her, locking the door, just wanting to be by herself.


	21. Book 3 The Prophecy and The Witch

Sorry it had been so long friends! I was merely dealing with a writers block! It seems I am back now though! Your reviews on the last chapter were absolutely brilliant! They made me write another chapter!

Also: If anyone here is good at Beta-Reading and would be interested in doing so for me, please message me privately or leave interest in a review! Thanks!

Enjoy! xx

Herminia got up early that day, pacing her room up and down, anxious to meet with Gandalf and still trying to wrap her head around the full prophecy her father spoke. She knew the Witchking was right. She had to die for Middle-Earth to win. There was no other way. When she finally picked up the courage she goes to find Gandalf who it seems had been expecting her.

"I believe you know of the full prophecy?", Herminia asks as soon as the door is locked. Gandalf looks a little uncomfortable.

"I had very good reasoning to do so", he speaks, trying to justify his actions.

"I am not upset, Gandalf. I understand that it was important to keep from me, otherwise I probably would have not survived this long. I need to know, though. Everything you know about me, my life and my parents. I wish to head into the last battle, knowing everything."

"Of course, my Lady. Maybe we should start in the beginning. I was very close friends with your parents. When your mother and father had settled into Valinor your father had a vision that showed him the attack on Valinor through Melkor, also known as Morgoth. You may know already, but Melkor was the brother to Manwë, King of the Valar and King of Arda. Manwë was higher in authority but Melkor was higher in power. They both are Ainur, two of the fifteen making up the Valar, the powers of Arda. Upon his rebellion Melkor was removed from the Order. He turned darker than any of him before and no one could meet him in power", Gandalf explains and Herminia remembers reading some of these things in the books she had in Rivendell.

"But was that not prior to the existence of Elves?"

"Yes, but it is a big part and why certain things happened."

"Now, when your father and mother had settled in Valinor, not far from Manwë, they lived a happy life until the day your father first spoke the prophecy out loud that would become your destiny. Unknowingly on how, but word had travelled to Melkor and he took it personal and tried everything to prevent it becoming true. Your mother and father shortly after found out that they were expecting a baby. They were scared and frightened, but they still went to the Two Trees, Laurelin to be exact. You know all about the Two Trees, right?"

"Yes, Gandalf."

"Very well, now you must know that Laurelin had never in her entire existence blessed someone. But she still blessed you right after your birth, giving you that golden glow and your affiliation with the sun and how your powers increase. Laurelin made you this powerful. The magic itself came from your mothers side as her father was a Maiar, but the blessing of the Tree of The Sun, made you who you are now. Happy that you were blessed, but also scared as it would mean the prophecy was fulfilling itself, your parents sought help of myself and Treebeard. With our help we created the portal taking your mother and you through to a Wizard in another realm. She explained to the man and he altered your appearance, placing a charm on you, that would make you come back here when you were needed and return to who you are. The Valar created the other part of the spell, binding your fate to both worlds. After the sent you away Melkor came to attack Valinor and destroy the Two Trees, not knowing that he was too late. He had been caught and locked away, but his most trusted Lieutenant continued in his path. And this is how we now have Sauron. Sauron learnt from the first Dark Lord himself. Sauron was Melkors lieutenant. Now the prophecy seems mostly fulfilled, apart from the Ending."

"We both know how this ending will go, Gandalf", Herminia speaks after letting all the information sink in.

"It seems that way yes, but every prophecy does not have one definite meaning. The outcome could be different."

"But it is unlikely. Do not give me false hope Gadalf. We will ride for Mordor soon, to give Frodo and Sam more time. I know this, even though it had not yet been spoken about. And there I will have to go inside Mordor and face Sauron myself. No one will be able to help me. You and I both know. Once Frodo has cast the ring into the fire I destroy Sauron and will not survive. It will be the end of him and Middle-Earth will be free again."

Gandalf just looked at the elf in wonder. She looked at the situation with such logic and selflessness, it only now shines through that she is the oldest elf in Middle-Earth. Gandalf holds a lot of respect for her.

"If it is your wish to go into the battle like this, I am not going to tell you differently. But always know that your friends are with you, Herminia."

"Thank you, Gandalf. I have a few request for you."

"Go on."

"I will write a letter to my friends and family from the other world and I would like you to promise me to try everything in your power to deliver them. You found a way before, you will find a way again. I need to explain to them what happened and why I will never return to them. This will be my way of saying goodbye."

"I promise you I will find a way to do so. What else?", Gandalf asks her and he feels uncomfortable and sad talking about her fading so soon.

"No one is to know of my destiny. Do not tell anyone outside this room about what we spoke about. If they know of our plan they will only try and stop me and we both know that in order to save me they will risk their own life. It is not worth it. The only other person who knows is Lady Eowyn and I will go speak to her about it soon. I will leave one letter for the fellowship and one for Arwen and Elrond as well, explaining everything. This will stay a secret until my end."

"As you wish."

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, Gandalf. I am glad you were by my side through this journey of learning who I am. And even though my time in this world was short it was a pleasure fighting alongside you", Herminia speaks, trying not to tear up.

"You are the brightest and kindest elf I have ever gotten to know, Herminia. You are stronger than you admit to yourself. This war would have been lost without you and your constant sacrifices. No matter how this journey ends, your name will be remembered in Middle-Earth", he says, looking at the elf and pulling her into a short but strong hug.

"Now you must go to meet with Theoden and the others. Suggest to meet Sauron in Mordor, so our plan can succeed. I must go and find Lady Eowyn."

They say their goodbyes and she leaves the room to search for the woman who had grown to be a dear friend to her. She finds her, standing with her brother Eomer, outside, overlooking the city.

"Lady Herminia", she says, seeing her walking towards them.

"Lady Eowyn, Lord Eomer", she greets them.

"Thank you again, for saving her life. I know it cost you a great deal of magic to do so and I will never be able to repay you for your kindness", Eomer speaks.

"Just treasure your time together. Life is too short to not be happy. I am sure you will both have a bright future ahead of you", she smiles at him.

"If you don't mind I would like to borrow Eowyn from you for a little walk", she asks and Eomer nods.

"Of course, no problem. I shall see you later", he speaks, nodding goodbye and taking off.

"He loves you with every fibre of his body", Herminia smiles, looking at his disappearing figure.

"He does. What can I help you with, My Lady?", Eowyn asks her as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I know you heard what the Nazgul said to me yesterday on the field."

"I did. But I did not think of it to be true", Eowyn speaks with wonder in her voice, but upon seeing Herminia's face, she knew better.

"No, this can't be. There must be another way!"

"I am afraid not. It is my destiny. I was born to do this. This is my only purpose in this world. Eowyn, promise you will look after yourself. Find yourself a man who appreciates and loves you for who you are. Learn and read as much as you can. Be happy! Promise you will try your hardest!"

"I promise you, Lady Herminia. I will live for the both of us", she says, smiling a sad smile, her eyes welling up.

"No one can know about this, Eowyn. Gandalf and yourself are the only ones knowing of the plan and the full prophecy. You are the only ones knowing of my fading. It had to stay that way. My fellow companions would only do something reckless and foolish to hinder me, most likely killing themselves in the process. It is not worth it. The end in inevitable."

"I promise to keep this a promise me to see me before you head off. I request at least one last day in your company. Never have I had another woman in my life and you have grown to be dear to my heart. I am asking for only one day", she begs, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Of course, Eowyn. How could I miss out on one last debate over the latest book you read", Herminia smiles at the woman.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for me and my people, Lady Herminia", she smiles and pulls Herminia into a tight hug, which Herminia has no hesitation in returning.

Herminia tried, for the rest of the day, to avoid everyone. She knew if she stayed in her room, sooner or later someone would come knocking, so she stayed out at the bottom of the city the cloak Arwen had made for her over her shoulders. A quill and a parchment from her bag, she sat down, starting to write her letter to Harry and Ron, and her family back in the other world.

 _Dear Harry, Dear Weasley Family_

 _I do not know how to explain everything. I don't even know what is going on there. I don't know for how long I was gone and if you even noticed my disappearance. But I will start from the very beginning._

 _One day, Harry came to me with a letter Dumbledore left for me. In this letter he explained that I did not belong to the world of Magic. I did not belong to the world itself. He told me that when I was a baby I was brought to him by a queen of another realm, that is another world, far away from the one we know. It seems I was given to the Grangers to grow up and learn all about magic and to help you, Harry, defeat Voldemort. But once that was accomplished, I was sent back to my original world. They call it Arda. And at the moment I am in Middle-Earth, fighting a war against a Dark Lord here. It all sounds so weird, but it is true. My appearance had changed when I was with you guys, but here I am an elf - no not like a house elf - an actual elf. There is so much that I wish to tell you, but I'm afraid I'm running out of time. In this world I was born over 6000 years ago to the Highking and his queen. After a prophecy, my parents decided it would be best for me to leave and learn and grow up somewhere else until I was needed to fulfil that prophecy. Sounds familiar, Harry? I met some great people here. A Wizard named Gandalf - he reminds a lot of Dumbledore, Hobbits - who are only a little taller than Goblins but with hairy massive feet. There men, elves and dwarfs. A lot has been going on and this war is so much bigger than anything I have ever seen._

 _I am on a journey to defeat the Dark Lord with a fellowship of nine others. We fought different battles, buried a friend and learnt about each others cultures. I know you won't believe me when you get this letter, you'll be alarmed that someone has taken me, but that is not the case. I was just never meant to be in your world and it breaks my heart, knowing that I will never see you again. It took me so long to accept that I am not part of your world anymore, but believe me when I say that you will forever hold a special place in my heart. All of you. I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I would have not had you by side all these years._

 _I will attach a vial with my memories to this letter, so you can have a look and see what had really happened. Believe me when i say it is for the best. This is my home. Do not try and find a way to come here. You have to promise me not to try. This world is not made for you. I also won't be here a lot longer._

 _The prophecy about myself leads to something inevitable. I will have to face the Dark Lord alone. I am the only one who can defeat him. I know this sounds all too familiar to you Harry, so do not tell me you would not do the same. You did exactly the same, so please do not judge me. We all know that surviving facing a Dark Lord is Harry's speciality, so this is where my journey will end._

 _Molly and Arthur, I can never thank you enough for welcoming me to your family with open arms, even when you had enough kids to look after. You gave me a home away from home and I am ever so grateful._

 _George, I know you will be alright. Just keep making people laugh, that's what he would have wanted. You are a smart wizard and you can perform brilliant magic, making your pranks so extraordinary! I wish I could see one of your fireworks one last time!_

 _Ginny, being the youngest of this bunch was never easy, but you definitely have the biggest and kindest heart and I can't thank you enough for letting me be part of your family. Just make sure when you and Harry are married that Hermione is a lovely name for a girl!_

 _Harry and Ron, you two have been my best friends since 1st year through an accident. It all started with that stupid troll. I would not want to miss a single day we spent together. You are the brothers I never had. You are the two people who believed in me when no one else did. You always stood by my side and had my back. I'm missing all our silly moments, the times we laughed and cried together. I miss having you by my side, comforting me when I'm feeling sad. No one knows me as well as you two and I wish you were here with me for the last part of my journey. Ron, please go and find yourself a nice girl. You deserve to be happy! Harry, do not mess up with Ginny! She is the best thing to ever happen to you!_

 _I will need to take my leave now, but I just wanted to say that I love you all so much and I will never forget you. I hope that one day you will be able to understand!_

 _With love_

 _Hermione_

Tears were rolling down her face as she finishes the letter. She hopes that they will understand one day. Bringing her wand to the side of her head, she thinks of everything that happened from the point on where she got the first letter; Putting those memories in a vial and then together with the letter she seals it up in an envelope. For now the letter goes back into her bag until she finished writing the other two letters.

"Herminia!", a very familiar voice shouts from somewhere to her right.

"Merry, Pippin!", she smiles as she turns to them approaching her seat on a rock on the floor.

"We were looking for you everywhere!"

"Did something happen?", Herminia asks confused.

"No not at all. We just wanted to spend some time with you!", Merry smiles at her and they both sit down next to her, overlooking the fields of Minas Tirith.

"Are you still upset about what Lord Elrond said to Legolas?", Merry speaks quietly after a while of them just sitting in silence.

"Why? What happened?", Pip asks, not having heard of the story that broke Herminia's heart.

"Lord Elrond came to see us and he told Legolas that his father said he was to be married upon his return to Mirkwood."

"What! I will kill him!", Pip says jumping up and breathing heavy.

"You will do no such thing, Pip", Herminia interjects, what made him sit down again.

"I'm not upset anymore. I should have known better anyway. People like me can not find love in a place like this", she smiles into the sun. A sad smile, that withholds a lot of emotions.

"But he loves you!", Merry says.

"He might do, Merry, but dishonesty is the biggest betrayal. Even if he would love me, we would not have future together. I am happy it ended as early as it began", she tells him.

"You are very wise, Lady Herminia, but sometimes you need to listen to your heart in order to be happy", Pip comments.

"If only it was that is a lot more happening than my own personal war, my friends. The sun is sinking, I believe it to be best to head back up to meet the others for dinner. Would you like to escort me?"

"We would be honoured, my lady", they say in unison, each taking a hand and leading her up to the City hall. Telling her many different stories, keeping her thoughts occupied.


	22. Book 3 The Witch and The Wizard

Dinner was an awkward affair that night for Herminia as she kept mostly to her self, her gaze fixed on her plate. It was only the two young hobbits that got through to her, making her smile every now and then. She felt his eyes on her all night, but she promised herself not to look. She knew with one look at Legolas she would doubt every desicion she made for the future while at the same time her heart would be ripped out again. Nearing the end of dinner Aragorn announces that they would ride out to meet Sauron in Mordor, a weight lifting off her shoulders. Now the only thing left for her to do was to get all the letters ready.

"If you would excuse us, Lady Herminia and myself must go for an evening walk", Lady Eowyn speaks as soon as dinner was finished and the men and soldiers had taken to talking amongst themselves.

Herminia was grateful for Eowyns distraction, the woman must have known how uncomfortable she was, sitting there.

The two women head out of the city hall, walking towards the most narrow point of the wall, standing, gazing over the land.

"What happened between you and Prince Legolas?", she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"You are very observant are you not?", Herminia chuckles.

"Only a little. But I saw him looking at you throughout dinner and his eyes looked pained", Eowyn replies which makes Herminia scoff.

"He has no right to be hurt. If anyone it should be me! He is the one who is to be wed to someone else upon his return to Mirkwood. He is the one who lied to me this entire time! He is the one breaking my heart by pretending to love me, when he knew there was no future", Herminia cries out and tears threaten to spill from her eyes any moment.

"I did not know, My Lady! I am so sorry!"

"Nothing to apologise for, Eowyn. It is not your fault he loves someone else. Knowing what I'm heading for when we ride to Mordor, it is better this way. At least he has someone to be happy with once the war is over. He broke my heart before I could break his", Herminia says, smiling a little at Lady Eowyn.

"But do tell me, Lady Eowyn. The two young hobbits told me something very interesting about you and Faramir earlier today?"

Lady Eowyn has a slight blush on her cheeks.

"He escorted me around Minas Tirith for a walk, showing me the city he grew up in", she says while smiling.

"He is a very good man, Eowyn. You two would be lovely together! Maybe you will get your happily ever after", Herminia smiles in return, only wishing the best for the other woman.

"I would like you to take this", she says all of a sudden, taking off the necklace that bears her family crest.

"I could not", Eowyn exclaims with wide eyes.

"Take it as a gift, for it shall protect you once I'm gone." Herminia looks at her sternly until Eowyn gives in, taking the necklace from Herminias hand, asking her to put it on her.

"May you never forget me", Herminia smiles, looking at the necklace now around Eowyns neck.

"I could never. I know we had difficulties in the beginning, but I am so pleased we got the chance to become such close friends! I wish we would have more time!"

"I wish so too! But we can only enjoy what little time there is left and make memories that we will never forget", Herminia smiles.

The two continue to stand at the wall for a little while longer until Faramir and Eomer come out to escort them inside as it was getting too dark. Both men saw the necklace around Eowyns neck, but neither mentioned it to the ladies.

When reaching her quarters she can see Aragorn leaning outside her door, waiting for her. She bids the three others goodnight before walking closer to him.

"Aragorn, what can I do for you?", she asks, opening her door, beckoning him inside where he takes a seat on the chair by the window.

"I came to talk to you about riding out to Mordor."

"What about it?"

"I wanted to make sure you were strong enough to ride out again. The last battle was hard on you and you had difficulties with your powers", he says.

"I have recovered well and with the help of my mother unleashed more of my energy. I am ready and willing to fight this last battle", she sighs, sitting down opposite him.

"Your mother?"

"Whenever darkness surrounded me and I gave in to the darkness I am able to speak to her. The Valar granted her that much. She has helped me through the latest battle."

"If you are certain, then that is enough for me. I would be foolish to think I could keep you from riding with us", Aragorn says smiling at her a little.

"Where is your necklace?"

"I gifted it to Eowyn. In hopes it will bring her more luck then me", Herminia smiles a little.

"You know he - ", Aragorn starts but stops when he sees the look on her face.

"Aragorn, I know he is your oldest friend and you only mean well, but there is nothing you could say that would change anything. What is done is done. He must live with it and I must live with it. There is no future in this world for us."

"I just wish you would speak to him!"

"I spoke to him the night I left. There is nothing else to say, Aragorn. Why would I torture myself, listening to his reasons and empty promises. Why would I listen to him when all he does is rip my heart apart with every word he speaks. There is no words that can mend the damage."

"I understand."

"I wish it was different, Aragorn. But it is for the best. Someone like me is not meant to find love in a place like this. Not with war around us."

"Have you thought about what you want to do once the war is over? Where would you go? Back to Rivendell?"

His questions throws her off. How is she supposed to answer this.

"I would like to travel through Middle-Earth and see all these amazing places everyone keeps telling me about", she says, swallowing hard at the thought that she would never be able to do so.

"You will love it", he smiles.

"I will leave you to rest now, it is quite late", he says, standing up and leaving the room. Herminia sighs as the conversation is finally over. She enjoyed talking to Aragorn, but how can she look him in the eye, lying about her future.

She takes out the letter she had written for Harry and the Weasleys, including the vial of her memories. She sets it aside, getting another parchment, to write a letter for her fellow companions.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _When reading this letter I will have faded. You might not know this, but not telling you about my plan was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. Not being able to say goodbye._

 _Please do not be mad at Gandalf or Eowyn. They swore to keep my secret. They had no other choice._

 _The prophecy my father spoke all these thousand years ago, was not only about my birth or being sent away. It was also about my role in this war. Having heard the full prophecy I knew that even if Frodo cast the ring into the fire, Sauron still wasn't defeated. It was my destiny to face Sauron and end this war. It was most unlikely that I would survive this one last battle._

 _It was an honour to ride to war with everyone of you. I am happy to know that my life was given to make your lives better. Promise me to make the most of it! Be happy, be kind and be strong._

 _Do not be angry at my decision, do not dwell. Live life the best you can._

 _It was a great pleasure knowing you all._

 _May the Valar watch over you_

 _With love_

 _Herminia_

She sealed it up and put it to the other letter. Her heart clenched when she got another parchment out. The letter she had to write next hurt the most. Lord Elrond and Arwen were her family in this world. They took her in, when she had nowhere else to go. They gave her a home, shared their family with her. They took time out of their lives to sit with her, make her feel like home and teach her everything they knew. Herminia could never thank them enough for what they did and leaving them without saying goodbye was just as painful as leaving Harry and Ron behind the first time she arrived here. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, but she was ready to die.

It shocked her, that she was ready to die. She always thought of Harry as a strong person who could put his own interests and will to survive aside, in order to save others. Back then she didn't think she could do it and when Harry walked out to the Forbidden Forest her heart broke. Now here she was heading for her own death. At least she had time to say goodbye to him then. He came back alive, but Herminia wasn't very hopeful for her own fate to turn out like this. And now thinking about it, knowingly walking to her death, it was the easiest decision she ever made. She will gladly give her life, if it meant that her friends and all creatures in Middle-Earth could live a long and peaceful life. If only Arwen and Aragorn have a chance at a happily ever after.

 _Dear Lord Elrond, dear Arwen_

 _This must come to you as a surprise and I deeply apologise for finding out this way. When reading this letter, I will have faded. My destiny was to end this war, but by doing so I will most likely die. I am sorry for not being able to say goodbye. You have given me a home when I had nothing else. You looked after me, taught me and made me part of your family. You are my family in this world and I wish we would have had more time. I know you understand the most why I did what I did, so I only regret not saying goodbye._

 _I shall see you again some day_

 _Herminia_

Even though it hurt the most writing this letter, it was the shortest out of the three letters. She knew that Elrond and Arwen would understand better, needing less explanation, less details. She knew she would see them again one day in Valinor. The spirit of an elf after it's passing goes to the halls of Mandos in Valinor, where after a while of cleansing the Valar grants them a new body, identical to the one they held before. Elves then stay in Valinor and do not return to Middle-Earth. But it is for each elf to decide whether or not they want a new body. Herminia believes that her mother refused to take a new body so that she could communicate with Herminia when she needed her the most. But that was just a theory. Herminia doesn't know if it is actually true that she will be granted another body or not and she does not know if she wanted a new body.

Sealing all the letters, she puts them back into her bag, before lying down on the bed to catch up with some sleep, memories of her old world running circling around her head.

The next day everyone was busy getting ready to ride out to Mordor so there was no time for casual conversations, for which Herminia was grateful. In the morning she had emptied her beaded bag and only took what she would really need. Everything else was staying in her room, maybe the others could make use of it. There was no point dying with all her stuff, when others could use these things. She was walking around the city one last time, taking everything in, the open fields, the fresh air and the wind in her hair.

"Lady Herminia", Gandalf calls while walking over to her in one of the lower levels of the city.

"Master Gandalf", she smiles at him.

"I thought I might find you here. Have you packed everything?"

"Yes, I finished early this morning. There is not a lot to take with when heading for the end", she says.

"Are you sure you do not wish to tell the others?"

"I am sure, Gandalf. You know they would only try and stop me!"

"How can you be so sure I would not do the same?", he asks with an arched eyebrow .

"Because you know there is no other way and you also respect me enough to respect my decision."

"You're right. I do not like it, but I know that there is no changing your mind. You are so much like your mother."

"I can't wait to see her. I know that once an elf faded their spirit will return to the Halls of Mandos in Valinor. My mother will be waiting there for me and then one day we will reunite with my father. Maybe I will see you again one day in Valinor?"

"I do wish so, My Lady! You know, given your heritage I am sure the Valar would make an exception for you to return to Middle-Earth if you please so", he suggest.

"I thought about it, Gandalf. But I do not believe I would want to return. There is nothing here for me. There never was anything for me in this world. I belong with my mother and father and I do not wish to bring them more heartbreak by leaving again and it would also take a lot to convince the Valar to grant me to come here again. After everything they have already done. It would be too long of a process to manage the transition. First I need to defeat Sauron, then I must stand to Námo, as he will be the judge on whether I will be given a new body or not and after that I will have to reunite with my family."

"Your father is loved by Manwe. You know. There is a great chance you will get what you want", Gandalf tries again.

"I know. But at this moment, I do not wish to come back here. I hope you understand", she smiles sadly at him.

"I would lie if I said I did understand, but I will understand one day, My Lady. For now, we must head back up to the city hall as we will be leaving shortly", he replies, offering her his arm and together they head back up to meet the others. Before they enter the hall, Herminia stops Gandalf.

"Remember the promises you gave me?"

"Yes, My Lady!"

"Here are the letters I told you I would like you to keep until the time has come. Make sure that no one finds them before the war is over", she says, handing him the three letters.

"I will make sure of it", he says, taking them from her hands and putting them away in his robes.

"Master Gandalf, Lady Herminia, you are both wanted by Aragorn", Merry comes rushing out the hall and they quickly follow him inside, where everyone is already gathered.

"Thank you, Merry", Aragorn speaks and then turns to Gandalf and Herminia.

"Everything is prepared and everyone is ready to head out to Mordor", he reports to Gandalf.

"Very well, it is time for one last battle", Gandalf says and the fellowship and King Theoden with his soldiers leave the city hall to face their enemy, one last time.

After 3 days of riding they were yet to take another break. It would take them another four days to reach Mordor and Herminia was getting more nervous, yet she is coming to terms with her fate more and more. She talks a lot with Faramir and Eomer, who seem to be getting on just fine. It made Herminia happy, knowing that those two got along, because if there was to spark a relationship between Eowyn and Faramir, it was easier if her brother and her love interest were friends. Faramir was still getting used to Herminia, her magic and her golden shimmer, but he was very interested in her life in the other world and with the help of Eomer, who had heard a lot of the stories already, she told him whatever he wanted to know.

Herminia stood a bit to the side of the clearing where they stopped for a few moments, so the horses could rest. She took in her surroundings, trying to remember as many details as possible.

"Thinking about coming back one day, My Lady?", Gandalf asks stepping closer to her. They were away quite a bit from the others, so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Just taking it all in, not wanting to miss a single detail. If I would have known sooner, I would have payed more attention. I would have cherished those moments I had with my friends. But now, there is not much time left for me. Only four more days, it seems surreal does it not?"

"What is, My Lady?", he looks at her curiously.

"Now that I finally found my way back to where I belong it is my time to go."

"It is only a different path then you thought you would take. One day this will reunite you with your mother and father, where you truly belong. You may be from this world, but you are not from Middle-Earth itself. You had not once walked on these grounds before. You belong to Valinor and that is where you will return to. You will make it your home, I am sure of it. My time here will come to an end soon as well. If we win this war, my task here is done and I will return to the Valar."

"Does it hurt, Gandalf?"

"What?"

"Dying? Does it hurt?", Herminia asks him, with a scared look. She is not afraid to die, merely afraid of how she will die.

"It's like falling asleep, My Lady", he tells her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How long will it take before I will be granted a new body by Mandos?"

"This, I do not know. But it will not hurt being in your spirit form, it feels like being filled with energy and power and no sorrow. It will be over before you know it, I am sure."

"Were you scared to die, when you faced the Balrog?" Gandalf took his time before answering her question, thinking about it.

"No. I was not, My Lady. I was scared for Frodo and the fellowship. I was scared no knowing if he would be able to go on without me. Are you scared?"

"No, surprisingly not. I came to accept my destiny. I am ready."

Gandalf looked at her with sad eyes. Her mind was that of a young woman, yet at the same time she held the wisdom of more than 7000 years living. She was truly remarkable.

"It is funny, the situation I am in now. It is so simliar to the one in my old world, where it was my friend Harry who was in my position. A Dark Lord, a prophecy, a war and him walking to face the Dark Lord, knowing he must die in order to defeat him. Maybe this is why we were so close, we both shared the same destiny and even though I did not know back then, it was somehow always in me. He was like a brother to me. The best friend I could have asked for. I know he will be fine without me, now that everything is over. I know he has a family that will look out for him, but I always wished I would be there to witness it all. I wished to be there when he got married to my other best friend, when they would have their first child and for when they would have their first grandchildren. I just wished I could have been there for it all."

"You are always with him, even if you're not there. He knows how you felt about him, I am sure of it. He carries you with him in his heart, wherever he goes, just as you do with him. He was with you through this entire journey. I would like to believe that he is one of the reasons we are standing here today. Love can work in mysterious ways, just like magic."

"Thank you, Gandalf. For everything you have done and will do for me. It has been a great pleasure being on this journey with you by my side. It made me feel a little more at home", she says, smiling at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You are most welcome, Herminia. It was an honour getting to know you at last", he replies, giving her a one sided hug, holding her close.

Herminia knew that now she was at peace with herself. Now she was truly ready to take on this last journey.


	23. Book 3 The Witch and The Dark Lord

The next four days flew by Herminia and before she knew it they were closing in on Mordor.

"Are you scared, My Lady?", Merry asks Herminia.

"No, Merry. I am not. You should not be scared either. It will all be alright", she tells him with a small smile.

"How can you know", he questions.

"I just do. Do you trust me, Merry?"

"Of course I do, Herminia!"

"Good, please trust me when I tell you that everything will be alright", she says.

She can tell that he only feels a little better, but hopes that he will be alright once this is all over.

As they round the corner Herminia can make out the gates of Mordor. Taking one last deep breath she continues after Gandalf, to stand in front of their army – or whatever is left of their army.

Once everyone is in position Gandalf looks at her, then at Aragorn and together with the fellowship of the ring they ride forward, only stopping right in front of the gates.

"The ruler of the dark land should come forward to receive his justification for the actions he conducted", Aragorn yells as loud as he can. Herminia stays hidden in the back, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, her heart clenching and beating fast with every second going by, with every second closer to her destiny.

When it seems as if nothing is happening and their people start getting unsettled the tall gates of steel and metal open slowly to reveal the mouth of Sauron. He once was a living man, the herald and messenger of Sauron and the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr in Middle-Earth. He is one of the most devoted and dark servants of Sauron.

"My Lord Sauron welcomes you. Is there someone among you, that is in a position to negotiate with me?"

"We didn't come her to negotiate…", Sauron mouth starts but gets interrupted by Herminia.

"I am", she says in a calm but fierce voices, making the head of her fellow companions turn to her and stare at her in confusion.

"What are you doing, Herminia?", Gimli grumbles to her from the side.

"Ah the mighty princess of Ingwe. Did you come to fulfil the last part of your prophecy?", the mouth asks, with a raspy laugh.

"What is he talking about, Gandalf?", Merry asks the white wizard.

"I did not come to negotiate with you. I came to negotiate face to face with Sauron himself", she speaks confidently while moving in front of the fellowship, trying to ignore their looks.

"He knows the end of the prophecy as well as you do child, but please be our guest and join us here in Mordor", the mouth speaks, beckoning her to come inside the gates of Mordor.

"What is he talking about?", Gimli huffs angrily.

"I apologies, Master Dwarf, but this is my prophecy."

With those words and without looking back Herminia follows Sauron's mouth inside Mordor.

"Herminia, what are you doing!"

"Come back here this instance!"

"Be quiet! All of you!", Gandalf orders them. It breaks Herminia's heart to hear her fellow friends cry out to her, finally realising what was happening, but she keeps her head high and forward, a silent tear rolling down her face.

"Gandalf! Did you know about this?", Aragorn asks him sternly once the gate closed behind them.

"I did, yes.", Gandalf replies, looking at his friends, pain splattered across all their faces.

"How could you let her do this?", Gimli burst through his red beard.

"It was never my decision. It has always been hers. The prophecy her father spoke so many years ago, was not only of her birth, but also of the her role in this war and how neither Sauron or her could survive while the other was alive. This was her destiny. She accepted it and will fulfil it."

"But there must be another way", Legolas speaks, having trouble keeping his emotions inside.

"I am afraid there isn't. Destroying the ring was a big part of the war, but it was never enough. If Frodo and Sam achieve the completion of their task, Sauron would not have been defeated. The only one able to fully destroy him, is Herminia. This was her sole purpose in this war. You must accept it, the way she accepted it", Gandalf tells the fellowship with a heavy heart, wishing that he could have changed the way things turned out.

Before the friends could continue with their sorrow and defeat the gate to Mordor opens once again. This time they are not met with Sauron's mouth or Herminia, but with all the armies of Udun.

The fellowship rides back to their man to stand beside them in those uncertain times.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Herminia had followed Sauron's mouth inside Mordor, up to the path where she assumed Sauron would rest. Having permanently been ripped of his physical form Herminia did not know what to expect or how she would be facing him. The deeper she was led into Mordor, the heavier the air hung around her. Before entering the giant tower, upon which the huge shape of shadow sat – the eye of Sauron, she could hear a commotion behind her. Turning around quickly she can see the armies of Udun getting together.

"Only a little distraction for your friends. Not to worry young one", the mouth cackles at her, upon seeing her horrified face.

"I came with you to negotiate. This is no condition we agreed upon", she tells him.

"Well, well. It is now", he laughs.

"If this is how you negotiate, then I must tell you that I am no mere child", she tells him angrily, using her power to grab his neck and send shockwaves of light and destruction through his shell until he crumbles to the floor with nothing left but his black robes.

Knowing she must have drawn attention to herself, she quickly hurries inside as she does not want to waste any time. To her disbelief there are stairs, leading all the way to the top. Herminia doesn't know why she is so surprised, but she didn't expect this to be an easy way to Saurons core let alone his so called throne. She doesn't meet anyone on the way up. They probably didn't think that anyone would ever come this far – or would be stupid enough to think they would survive going up there. But Herminia continued further and further up the never ending stairs.

Once she had reached the last landing, she again takes one deep breath before stepping up and outside the tower. She would have thought the eye of Sauron to be a ball of heat, but it wasn't at all warm. She felt colder than she did on the way up there. As she got closer, the inside of the eye is transforming and shaping until Herminia can see the outlines of what once was the Dark Lord Sauron.

He grew in his fiery form until stepping out of the eye, standing opposite Herminia.

"You have come to fulfil the prophecy your foolish father spoke of you oh so many years ago. Yet I must tell you, that you cannot defeat me. No one can. Even if your little hobbit friend can destroy the ring, part of me, will always live and rule Middle Earth", Sauron speaks in a hissing tone.

"I will die either way, so I will die trying to kill you. I am not scared of you nor death."

Sauron laughs a dark and airy laugh, that would have Herminia's hairs standing up if she wasn't preparing herself for her last move.

When Sauron still had his head thrown back from laughing, she charged her hand forward ramming it through his "chest" and grabbing onto the thing that was inside the shape of Sauron. She doesn't know what it was, but from the sudden quiet, she hopes that she is holding on to his core.

"Do not start things you cannot finish, young one", he hisses in pain, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing it together. In all the struggle Herminia tries to focus on her power and her energy, following the instructions her mother gave to her, trying to find her inner power and channelling it through her hand around his core.

Knowing what she was trying to do, he sends waves of dark magic through her body, engulfing her in a dark and heavy feeling, almost making her lose her mind. Panicking she lets all her energy lose at once, knowing that if she lost control she might not just kill him, but herself as well. In the moment she lets go of her energy, Sauron lets a stream of dark magic through her body and the pain surging through her bones, has her screaming out loud, hoping that no one would hear her. Ready to die, Herminia hopes that it will all end soon. Her own energy still streaming into Sauron, he all of a sudden lets out an angry, ear scattering scream, as well as more of his dark magic. Herminia hopes that this means Frodo destroyed the ring.

The last thing she remembers is her own powers ripping off, the last bit attaching itself to Sauron's core, while he takes her still by the throat and with his last bit of magic he pushes her off the tower and with a loud explosion he vanishes into thin air. That is when it all went black.

Ok I know this isn't a great chapter, but I just had to write something. This is not the end, but I will slowly put together an ending to this story and then maybe one day edit this or write something new. Like I said it is not the greatest but I still hope you like it!


	24. Book 3 The Lord and The King

Herminia could hear faint voices around her but her vision was clouded with darkness. She didn't know if her eyes were open or closed. She couldn't feel her body. But she heard the voices like a sweet lullaby from when she was a child. Before she knew it, it faded away and she returned to her dark state. She didn't know what had happened after she lost all her power during her fight with Sauron. She didn't know if her friends made it out alive. She didn't know if Middle Earth was a better place now or if the darkness had overrun it. She could only hope that her sacrifice was enough for them to live a happy life.

The next time the voices came to her again, Herminia had a lot of time to think about her time in Middle Earth and how everything that happened, happened for this reason. She knew that her sole role in the war was to defeat the greatest evil Middle Earth had ever seen. Yet, she still felt like she was cheated on. Cheated on the friendship, cheated on the family, cheated on her love and cheated on her life. How she had formed all those, yet they were never hers to keep. They were never hers to keep. Not when she was at Hogwarts and not when she had returned to Middle Earth. It was somehow always from someone else's benefit. It was selfish for her to think like that, because she knew it was right and she would certainly do it all over again, but a small part of herself wished for that happy life that she thought she deserved to live. The voices came back like the lullaby she heard the first time. This time around she could feel the physical form of her body again. It was a numb feeling, but it was there, like the feeling when the blood returns to the body and the skin crawls. It wasn't painful, but it was annoying. As the feeling progressed the voices became louder and clearer for her ears. It was in fact someone singing a lullaby. A lullaby she hadn't heard in many of years. The sound brings forward memories of herself as a very young child, held in the arms of her mother. Her beautiful mother, singing to her, the voice of an angel. Herminia had never felt more warmth spreading through her body. Diving out of the darkness, was like coming up the surface after being under water for forever. The feelings of her body returned at the same time the lullaby stopped.

"My sweet child, you have returned", says the voice. She knew the voice belonged to her mother and within an instant she opened her eyes, blinded by the light. Taking a few minutes to adjust her eyes.

In front of her in all her glory, stood her mother. Idris was as beautiful as Herminia remembered. Her long blond hair flowing down her slim figure, her elvish ears sticking out on the side. Her gentle eyes, a mixture of gold and brown. The smile on her features making her even more beautiful.

"Mother?", Herminia asks, her voice a little hoarse from not talking for a while.

"Yes, my child. It is me", Idris answers, her smile growing even more.

"What has happened?"

"I am so sorry, Herminia, for everything that you had to endure. In this world and well as in the other world. I never wished for you to live through all that sorrow. When you were born, I only wished the happiest and fullest life for you. Never would I have dreamed that fate would have other plans for you", Idris speaks gently, taking her Herminia's hand in hers, that simple touch of comfort so familiar.

"It was not your fault, mother. It was no one's fault. You and father had nothing to with any of it."

Herminia turned to look around. There was nothing but a soft light surrounding herself and her mother. She didn't know if she was standing on solid ground or if she was floating in the air.

"I have passed, haven't I, mother?", she asks her mother with sad eyes.

"You have in fact passed in Middle Earth. But this is not the end, my dear. This is just the beginning of the life your father and I had always planned out for you."

"There is a way back to father? Even for you? You have been gone for so long", Herminia questions her mother with a sorrowful look on her face.

"There is a way back. Even for me. There was always a way back", Idris answers with a small smile.

"For what reason did you not go back, if there always was a way for you. Father must miss you terribly!"

"I am sure he misses both of us terribly", Idris chuckles before continuing.

"I did not take the way back to your father, because I knew there would come a time when you would need my help. You didn't know all about yourself, you needed me to guide you. You needed me to show you your strength. Your father knew that I was not returning until I made sure you were safe."

"Am I safe? Is Middle Earth safe?", hope etching in her voice, spreading to her heart. Maybe her friends did survive the war after all.

"You are safe and yes, Middle Earth is safe again thanks to your sacrifice. Your friends are all in good health, even if shaken up on your loss", Idris says smiling a knowing smile.

"That is good. I was worried it was all for nothing."

"Nothing is ever for nothing."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"This is something only time can tell as I do not know. Though there is something I do hold knowledge of."

"What is it?"

"Whenever you are ready, we are able to go home."

"Home?", Herminia asks her mother in disbelieve.

"I know, that you think of something else as your home, but over time you will hopefully see Valinor as your home", her mother smiles down at her daughter.

"What will await us in Valinor? Do the elves of Valinor know what has happened in Middle Earth?", Herminia asks her mother, concern of not being accepted creeping through her body.

"We are already in Valinor. We are in the halls of Mandos, where the souls of fallen elves reside until their soul is cleansed. I hope your father will await us there as well as the rest of the elves. I am sure they have all been waiting your arrival for some time now."

"How are we getting there?"

"Just take my hand, when you're ready and I will take us back home"

"I do not know if I am ready, but I also do not know if more time will ever make me ready to go back. So, let us go and see father again", Herminia smiles to her mother, holding out her hand, for her mother to take.

Herminia didn't know how, but suddenly the world around her starts to take shape and she finds herself in the most beautiful scenery she had ever laid eyes upon. It was what humans would refer to as paradise. Green lands, blossoming trees, the sun shining warm upon them and the sea just to their right. Idris takes a deep breath of the air she had not been breathing in a very long time. Herminia herself is overwhelmed with all the smells, sounds and sights to see. It was like everything she could have ever dreamed of and more.

"Ingwe", Idris breathes out quietly, like all breath was taking from her lungs.

Herminia's gaze follows that of her mother and she too felt like she could not breathe. A few feet away from them stood a tall elf with long blond hair, golden eyes and a gentle expression on his face. Herminia remembered him.

"My beloved wife", he speaks with a deep voice, sending comfort to both of the elves.

"Ingwe", she says again, a little louder and takes a few steps forward until standing directly in front of him, taking his hand and holding it close to her chest. Ingwe leans forward, their foreheads touching, closing his eyes.

"It has been an empty existence without you", he whispers, which brings a small smile to Idris' face.

"I have longed for your touch", she whispers.

"Herminia", he says, when stepping away from his wife. Herminia looks at him, not sure how to approach him.

"Father, it is a joy to be back with you and mother", she says, bowing her head. Her father was king of the elves after all.

"There shall not be need for formalities, my dear", he says, walking closer to her, Idris following a few steps behind.

"I have not been at peace, since the day we had to give you away!"

"Father do not blame yourself. I already told mother, that it was not in your power. Fate had decided my future. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it", she says with a small smile. Then without thinking further, she embraces him in a tight hug. He was startled, as it was a more human reaction to emotions, but he caught himself and embraced her strongly in return. All emotions that had built up inside of Herminia were showing through the hug. She felt home, even if it was strange, considering she never spent much time with her family, but she was ready to embrace her family and to know them. There was so much time to make up for.

"It is such a joy that you and your mother have returned home. There are so many elves waiting to see you", he says with a much lighter heart.

"Give her some time to adjust, my dear. Remember, our daughter had lived most of her life away from home and never knew the life here", Idris chuckled at her husbands eager voice.

"I am sure I will adept quickly. This is my home after all", Herminia says, making both her parents smile even more. They had feared the return of their daughter. She didn't grow up with them, the customs and the elves living here.

"Do not worry father, I read all about the life and the history, when I first arrived in Rivendell", Herminia says with a slight blush on her face, as if she read her father's mind.

Their way back to the halls at the foot of Manwe's throne, they passed few elves greeting them happily, watching on as the newly returned princess and queen made their way through Valinor. When not greeting the elves, they spoke in hushed voices about Herminia's journey with the fellowship. Her father was letting it get to him, feeling guilty that his only child had to go through all the troubles. She also told them about her magic from the other world, promising to show them some of it, when they returned to the halls.

Herminia was feeling more and more at ease talking about it. She also came to terms with her life in Valinor. It was beautiful and what was more important she was finally reunited with her family.

When they returned to the halls they were greeted by a gathering of elves, all bowing down upon seeing the kind, queen and princess together. Herminia didn't know, but the days in Valinor had been grim ever since she left, and her mother had passed. To have them back home was joyous for every elf in Valinor. Herminia was overwhelmed with it, but she loved it all the more. She met the residents of the halls. She was shown to her room, which overlooked the lands of Valinor all the way to the sea. It was a truly magical experience for her to be back. That night her father hosted a meal in celebration of his returning wife and daughter.

Herminia knew that her life here with her family would only be the start of a new chapter. And maybe she would finally get the happy life she had always dreamed of.

It was around two months after Herminia had gotten back and she was sat in her favourite spot in the library. Just outside the halls in the garden, overlooking Valinor where she was reading a book. In the past two months Herminia had gotten to know the halls as well as the people in her home. All elves of Valinor were overjoy with the return and there were happy gatherings almost every evening. She explored the lands and talked with the elves living in Valinor. She caught her parents up on everything that had happened, leaving her love for Legolas out of her stories. She did not want to dwell on the past. As Dumbledore always said, it does not do any good. She adjusted quickly and over time grew to love her home.

"Lady Herminia", Nessa called, walking up to her. Nessa was Herminia's maid – or more like her friend. She was the first elf Herminia got to know and she showed her all the roped and ways in Valinor. She was also a queen of gossip and had a fierce spirit. She reminded her of Ginny Weasley.

"What is it?"

"Your father requested your presence in the main hall", she says smiling at the princess. Not only was she overjoy to have someone so important to serve, but also was she happy, that the princess was everything all of Valinor and herself could have hoped for. She was kind, loving, hungry for knowledge and was full of stories from her time away.

"I'm coming. I will just return this book to it's place", Herminia smiles, standing up. Once she put the book back, they walked to the main hall together where her parents were waiting for her.

"Thank you, Nessa, for bringing her here", the king smiles at the servant, knowing how fond his daughter is of the elf.

"You are most welcome, your highness", she says bowing, before leaving the halls.

"Manwe has requested our presence in the throne room. Before you ask, I do not know what the nature of his request is", his father tells Herminia while leading her and her mother up the stairs, that would eventually lead to the throne room.

Manwe rarely requests the elves to come up to his throne room and Herminia could only wonder what brought that upon.

When they reached the entrance, they were let in immediately. It was a very impressive room and Herminia could not help but let her eyes wander around, taking it all in.

"Ingwe, thank you for joining me today", Manwe said, standing in front of his throne. He was one of the Ainur, Herminia knew, the most powerful of them all and the leader of all of Valinor. Her father was king of the elves and Manwe was the leader of them all. The Lord of Valinor.

"It is our honour, my lord", Ingwe says, bowing before the lord, followed by his wife and daughter.

"Ah, the lost princess returned home. I have followed your journey from the very beginning. Though some might say, that I do not take interest in the happening of Middle Earth, I am pleased to know, that you have eliminated the threat to the lands. I have also followed your journey in the other world. Hogwarts seems like a remarkable place, I must say. And there you have helped save the world as well. It seems like you were born for this – in fact you were born for this", Manwe speaks, standing in front of Herminia, looking at her with interest.

"My lord, thank you for your kind words. Though it could not have been done without the friends who accompanied me on this journey. In either world. No one can achieve these things without strong likeminded companions as the ones I had", she said, feeling nervous as to what he called them here for.

"I heard you were a very humbled person", he says smiling at her.

"Since I have followed your journeys in both worlds, I know that you desire to say goodbye to your friends in the other world. As a gift for succeeding in Middle Earth I have arranged for you to go back one more time. Just one last time, to explain to them why you won't be able to be around there anymore. One more time to say your goodbyes", he explains and Herminia's eyes fill with unshed tears. She could not believe his words were true.

"I can not thank you enough, my lord. This is most generous of you", she whispers, trying not to spill the tears.

"We know you would not have become the spirit that you are now, if it would not have been for your friends in the other world. It is only right for you to be able to say your goodbyes."

"When will I be able to go, my lord?", she asks, wanting to take the offer as long as it stands, afraid he might change his mind.

"Whenever you are ready. You will find that time passes differently than here. At the moment your friends and family are all gathered at what they call "the burrow". They have noticed your presence missing, but only a month has passed. I am afraid you will not be able to see the Granger family again, as it is best for them to remain without their memories of you."

"Thank you again, my lord", Herminia says, exited that she gets one more chance to say goodbye.

"There is something else", he says, stopping himself for just a moment.

"What is it?"

"When you were brought over to the other world, I took it upon myself to place someone there, to watch over you. We did not know if you would make friends easily and we wanted to ensure that someone was there by your side. You met her and call her a friend of yours. She is a servant of your father's halls and her appearance and age was altered to match in the other world. She will be expecting you to bring her home with appearance will change back to how you looked there as not to startle your friends, but if you want to show them your true self you merely have to think of it."

When he said it an image of Luna Lovegood swirled in her mind. It could only be her Herminia thought.

Realising the lord had nothing else to say, Herminia grew nervous. As much as she wanted to see them one last time, she was afraid they might not understand. She knew saying goodbye was always the hardest part. But it was better than leaving them in the unknown, worrying about her whereabouts, never finding closure.

"How will I get there, my lord?"

"This necklace", he says showing her a beautiful necklace with one small golden stone on it, "will take you right outside the burrow. Once you have said your goodbyes, just hold it and think of coming back here. Remember you need physical contact to the other elf in order to bring her back home with you", he says handing her the necklace.

"Time here will move faster than there but it shouldn't be too long if you spend a day or two there", he says with a smile.

"Before you even think about anything, go, Herminia. We know you need this. Also feel free to bring anything with you that you hold dear. We will be waiting here for you", her father says with a smile and Herminia knew he meant every word of it. He probably sensed her uneasiness of leaving them again.

"Thank you, father. I will be back in no time", she says smiling, hugging her parents one last time before turning to the lord again.

"Just hold the stone on the necklace and think of the burrow", he says, and she does and after the feeling of pulling and blurred images of her parents in the throne room she finds herself standing just outside the burrow and the sight brings a smile back to her face.


End file.
